Alunan Kematian
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Nagato memiliki seorang Guru yang sangat menyayanginya, hingga suatu hari sang guru, murka karena tahu kalau murid kesayangannya di bunuh. Maka Sakuralah yang menjadi sasaran agar Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, yakni kehilangan orang yang di sayangi. Apakah Sasuke sanggup melindungi Sakura yang tengah hamil?/AU/Sequel Ninja Pengembara 2 /NC-21/Special for D Cherry
1. Alunan Kematian

Summary : Menjadi seorang pembela kebenaran, menjadi sebuah dilema, kau tidak bisa membiarkan kejahatan terjadi di depanmu. Tapi bagaimana jika kau bertidak. **Dendam, dendam, dan dendam!** **Nagato memiliki seorang Guru yang sangat menyayanginya, hingga suatu hari sang guru, murka karena tahu kalau murid kesayangannya di bunuh oleh oranglain. Maka Sakuralah yang menjadi sasaran agar Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, yakni kehilangan orang yang di sayangi. Apakah Sasuke sanggup melindungi Sakura yang tengah hamil?/AU/** **Sequel Ninja Pengembara 2 /Kehidupan SasuSaku pasca memutuskan menetap di Konoha.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **© Masashi Kisimoto ©**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alunan Kematian**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alunan denting terdengar dengan irama tidak tetap. Terkadang petikan kecapi itu mengalun lembut laksana hembusan angin gunung yang sejuk dan membawa kedamaian. Namun di lain saat, berubah garang bagai amukan badai di lautan yang siap menelan korban.

Beberapa petani yang saat itu tengah mengerjakan lahan pertanian, berhenti sejenak sambil mengerutkan kening. Mereka merayapi daerah sekitarnya, seolah-olah ingin mencari asal nyanyian dan petikan kecapi itu.

"Nyanyian yang aneh. Petikan kecapinya pun terdengar aneh dan lain dari biasanya. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, suara itu seolah-olah berasal dari segala penjuru. Mungkinkah yang membawakannya adalah manusia?" gumam salah seorang petani yang berusia sekitar lima puluh tahun. Wajahnya yang kehitaman karena selalu terpanggang sinar matahari itu tampak menegang, karena mencium sesuatu yang tidak wajar dari nyanyian itu.

"Kau jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan. Tentu saja yang memainkannya pasti manusia. Lagi pula, mana ada setan yang dapat memainkan kecapi? Apa lagi siang hari seperti ini. Sudahlah! Lebih baik kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini, agar bisa pulang cepat," timpal petani lain yang bertubuh kurus bagaikan tulang terbungkus kulit.

Dari nada suara dan wajahnya yang agak memucat, jelas sekali kalau dia mulai terpengaruh ucapan kawannya. Hanya saja hal itu berusaha disembunyikannya agar tidak membuat panik yang lain.

"Hei? Mengapa kalian tampaknya begitu ketakutan? Dengarlah. Suara petikan kecapi itu begitu merdu dan terasa menyegarkan!" seru petani yang lainnya lantang.

Memang, saat itu irama alunan kecapi itu demikian merdu dan melenakan. Sehingga para petani yang semula merasa lelah, terbangkit semangatnya. Dan kini mereka pun bekerja semakin giat.

"Wah! Hebat sekali kepandaian orang itu. Rasa-rasanya pemain-pemain kecapi di desa kita tidak ada  
yang bisa menyamainya. Kalau saja kepala desa kita mendengar, mungkin orang itu akan dijadikan pembantunya agar senantiasa memainkan musik kecapi itu untuknya," ujar petani yang pertama kali membuka pembicaraan. Dan kini rasa takutnya mulai hilang ketika mendengar petikan kecapi yang bersuara merdu dan menyegarkan itu.

"Hm... Kurasa ia belum tentu mau. Karena, kalau mendengarkan cara permainannya, paling tidak ia biasa bermain di istana," timpal kawannya yang rupanya lebih mengerti tentang kecapi.

Para petani itu pun menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika beberapa orang wanita mendatangi mereka. Kalau dilihat dari bawaan para wanita itu, pastilah mereka adalah anak-anak atau istri petani yang datang membawakan makanan. Dan kini para petani itu terlihat bergegas naik dan mencuci tangannya yang penuh lumpur. Para petani itu pun tidak menyadari kalau saat itu suara kecapi yang mereka nikmati tadi telah lenyap. Dan suasana pun kembali hening dan sepi.

…

SSS

…

Sekelompok orang yang sedang mengiringi pengantin. Nampak sekali wajah-wajah para pengiring itu turut berbbahagia karena turut merasakan apa yang di rasakan oleh dua orang yang akan mengikat janji suci itu.

Kebahagiaan itu sedikit terganggu karena mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah memainkan kecapai.

Suara yang seperti datang dari berbagai arah itu, membuat para rombongan itu makin kebingungan sekaligus nampak terlena.

Kebingungan karena suara kecapi itu terdengar seperti menggaung dari berbagai arah. Terlena karena suara itu dimainkan begitu halus dan merdu.

"Hah, itu dia" suara salah seorang di antara mereka langsung menunjuk kebawah pohon yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Seperti di komandoi, semua orang serentak menatap ke arah tempat yang di tunjuk oleh pria tadi. Di bawah pohon yang rindang, tampaklah seorang pria bertubuh besar dan terlihat kekar berotot. Rambutnya kuning pucat sedikit meriap dan memanjang.

Di balik wajahnya yang menunjukkan sifat tegas dan mungkin kasar. Nampak kalau pria itu terlihat tenang dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Semua yang menatapnya itu di tandai dengan kekaguman. Sehebat apa pria itu dalam memainkan kecapinya sehingga bisa-bisanya terdengar seperti dari berbagai arah, padahal yang memainkannya ternyata satu orang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengajak dia ikut serta" si pengantin pria nampak pertama kali bebas dari keterpanaannya. Namunpun demikian ia sangat tertarik.

"Paman, tolong mintalah pada pria itu agar mau menemani kita. Sekaligus menghibur kita nanti, katakan juga padanya kalau aku akan membayar mahal" pinta pengantin pria tadi.

Si pria tua yang di mintai tolong lansung saja menurut.

"Tuan" panggilnya sopan, sementara pemain kecapi yang di ajak berbicara itu masih tidak peduli dengan orang yang mengajaknya bicara barusan.

"Tuan" panggilnya lagi tanpa mengurangi sikap sopannya, "anak kami itu, sangat tertarik dengan permainan tuan. Ia minta sekiranya tuan berkenan untuk menghibur anak kami itu. Tenang saja tuan, kami janji akan membayar mahal untuk itu"

Pemain kecapi itu, untuk kali pertama mengangkat kepalanya, namun jari jemarinya tetap lembut memetik dawai kecapinya.

"Aku mencari seorang pria yang bernama Sasuke" nampak kalau pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tawaran menggiurkan dari orang-orang itu.

Sementara pria yang tadi mengajak, malah saling tatap. Mereka heran, suara dingin dari pria ini sangat menyimpan maksud tertentu.

"Apa di antara kalian mengenal pria bernama Sasuke?" tanya nya lagi, sambil tetap pokus pada petikan dawai kecapinya,

"Maaf Tuan, kami sama sekali tidak mengenal pria yang bernama Sasuke. Kalau tuan tidak keberatan, sudilah kiranya memberitahukan seperti apa ciri-ciri pria tersebut"

Pria yang memainkan kecapi itu lantas menghentikan permainannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi di tundukan. Ia menatap pria yang bertanya di depannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya pemain kecapi itu masih tetap memainkan dawai kecapinya, meski hanya di petik satu-satu.

"Tidak ada Tuan. Hanya sekedar ingin tahu" jawab pria tua.

Si Pemain Kecapi itu nampak kalau si pria itu menyimpan maksud tertentu di balik pertanyaannya, bukan hanya sekedar ingin tahu.

Meski begitu, Si Pemain Kecapi tetap memberitahukan ciri-ciri Sasuke.

"Atau begini Tuan, bagaimana kalau tuan ikut kami, sambil membantu mencari pria yang bernama Sasuke" ujar si pria tua tadi.

Si pemain Kecapi menunjukkan seringai meremehkan, tepat seperti yang ia duga. Pasti pria itu akan memanfaatkannya agar ia ikut dengan rombongan itu.

Si pemain kecapi tidak menjawab. Ia malah memainkan kecapinya dengan nada yang terasa sendu.

Karena kesal tidak mendapat tanggapan, orang tua yang meminta tadi malah menggerutu, "Dasar tidak tahu diri, kita dengan segala kerendahan meminta baik-baik… sombong!"

Si Pemain kecapi itu mengangkat kepala dengan raut wajah kesal. Tatapannya nalar menatap pada orang yang menggerutu tadi.

"Pemain kecapi murahan dan congkak sepertimu pantasnya mampus saja" sepertinya orang itu, belum puas hanya dengan sekali menggerutu.

Si Pemain kecapi makin menajamkan tatapannya, wajah kerasnya semakin jelas sekali kalau ia sangat marah dengan umpatan kata mampus yang di ucapkan oleh pria itu.

Tingk!

Crekk!

"Ukh" orang tua yang mengumpat itu hanya mengeluh. Tiba-tiba saja dari tenggorokannya mengeluarkan dara laksana air mancur dari lubang wadah yang bocor.

Orang-orang yang menyertai terpana sesaat. Mereka benar-benar dikagetkan dengan keanehan yang menimpa orang tua tadi.

"Kyaaaa…"

Para wanitalah yang pertama kali tersadar. Dan yang terdengar hanyalah jeritan rasa kaget, panik dan ketakutan atas kengerian yang tampak di depan mereka.

Seperti ada yang mengomandoi, para pria sontak menoleh pada Si Pemain Kecapi. Sadar atau tidak, tapi mereka seperti sepakat kalau penyebab keanehan ini di sebabkan oleh si pemain Kecapi. Mereka yakin demikian, karena, kejadian aneh itu di awali dengan bunyi petikan kecapi.

"Jahannam!" Murka seorang pemuda di antaranya.

"Sihir gila" timpal yang lain pula.

"Habisi keparat itu"

Sraaat! Srat!

Masing-masing orang yang mengawal mulai mencabut senjata masing-masing.

"Heeeaaathh.. hiyaa…"

Ting! Jreeeng!

"Aaaaarghhh!"

Serangan sambil menggertak lalu di sambut dengan petikan kecapi dan di akhiri dengan jerit kematian membahana dari mulut para pengawal.

SSS

Seorang pria yang masih kelihatan muda, tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Dari tadi ia terus menerus mengolah lahan. Tak peduli dengan peluh yang telah membasahi pakaiannya. Sesekali ia menyeka peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan tangan. Meski demikian, ia masih kelihatan semangat mengolah lahan pertanian yang kemungkinan akan ia tanami.

"Sasuke"suara lembut khas suara wanita menyapa pemuda yang tengah sibuk itu.

Si pemuda yang ternyata adalah Sasuke menoleh. Matanya seperti melotot saat tahu siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"Ck! Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan?" raut wajah Sasuke berubah seketika ketika melihat Sakura yang kini menjadi isterinya dan juga tengah hamil, justeru datang menenteng bekal.

"Membawakanmu makanan" jawaban enteng dari Sakura, tidak peduli dengan pelototan Sasuke yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya.

"Dasar! Sudah kubilang kau harus banyak istirahat! Perhatikan bayimu"

"Lalu siapa yang membawakanmu makanan. Kita hanya berdua" giliran Sakura yang tidak mau kalah.

"Aku akan pulang. Kau tidak perlu melakukan…"

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera pulang" raut wajah Sakura seakan ingin menangis karena sejak kedatangannya, seakan-akan Sasuke menyalahkan dirinya. Dan bukankah memang tidak ada salahnya jika ia hanya datang sekedar untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang untuk suami. Sasuke, suaminya itu memang sedikit bisa di katakan keterlaluan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maaf!" sekarang Sasuke menyesal telah meninggikan suaranya pada isterinya. Ia merasa bersalah, bukan karena tidak segera pulang untuk istirahat, melainkan karena nadanya yang tadi meninggi. Ia tahu, Sakura, sejak kehamilannya, menjadi sangat sensitif, mungkin akibat pengaruh kehamilan. Sebagai Suami, Sasuke sangatlah mengerti. Apa lagi hal seperti ini memang sudah di wanti-wanti oleh Hidan, kenalannya.

Sasuke segera melangkah meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berjalan menuju Sakura. Ia pun menarik lalu merangkul Sakura. Ia mengajak Sakura ke dangau, tempat ia biasa melepas lelah ketika istirahat.

"Maaf Sakura" ia dengan hati-hati mendudukan Sakura di sampingnya, "Terima kasih karena kau mau repot membawa bekal makan siangku" imbuhnya sambil mengecup dahi Sakura. Lalu dengan hangat Sasuke mengalihkan kecupannya di bibir Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Seperti apapun kesalnya, jika di perlakukan hangat oleh Sasuke, pasti Sakura kembali tenang.

Dan inilah yang membuat Sasuke senang dengan istrinya itu. Terkadang Sakura, seperti gampang terbawa emosi, namun sangat mudah pula di tenangkan.

Sakura kembali tersenyum lalu ia mengambil bungkusan yang berisi bekal untuk makan siang suaminya.

Di saat Sakura mulai mengambil bekal untuknya, Sasuke malah meneliti hampir sekujur tubuh Sakura. Ia tersenyum sambil memperhatikan bagian telinga sakura yang sudah menggantung anting-anting. Kali ini salah satu cita-citanya sudah terwujud, kini Sakura sudah memiliki perhiasan, hasil kerja kerasnya. Meski tidak bisa di katakan perhiasan mahal, namun Sasuke cukup senang, mengingat keadaan mereka sekarang, bahkan mereka bertempat tinggal di rumah yang bisa di katakan sederhana, namun pasangan itu masih bersyukur karena keadaan mereka sama sekali tidak mengurangi kebahagiaan mereka. Rumah sederhana yang selalu membuatnya hangat dengan keluarga kecil miliknya ini seperti mimpi indah yang menjadi kenyataan.

Berikut, Sasuke menggulirkan pandangan ke perut Sakura yang membuncit. Kembali Sasuke merasa senang. Karena ia telah membahagiakan Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum hangat memandangi perut itu, bagaimana tidak, mereka harus menunggu untuk menjalani hubungan lebih dari satu tahun untuk memberikan kebahagiaan itu untuk Sakura.

Ingatan Sasuke sedikit melayang di awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Si gadis beracun yang tak bisa atau tak boleh di sentuh, jika tak ingin mengalami kematian. Tapi kini telah menjelma menjadi wanita sempurna yang telah menyempurnakan hidup Sasuke pula.

Dan sampai sekarang pun, Sasuke tidak tahu, kenapa penyegel kutukan untuk Sakura bisa bangkit.

Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan suaminya, kembali menghentikan kegiatannya, sehingga bekal untuk suami belum sempat terbuka. Ia malah menatap Sasuke yang ternyata memang menatapnya intens.

"Sasuke" panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah cantik itu, "ada apa? Kau melamun?"

"Hn. Tidak ada" usai berkata demikian, Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura memberikan kecupan hangat.

Seperti tidak ingin rugi dengan sekedar kecupan yang di berikan suaminya. Sakura malah menahan kepala Sasuke, seakan meminta lebih. Sasuke pastilah mengerti, maka lumatan dan pagutan kembali di lakukan, tidak hanya itu, lidahnya pun mulai meliuk-liuk di dalam mulut Sakura, guna memenuhi keingina Sakura yang terkadang bersikap agresif jika menyangkut masalah pagutan.

"Ayo pulang"

Sakura merona, ajakan Sasuke menandakan kalau ia mungkin ingin melakukan lebih dari yang barusan mereka lakukan. Berikut Sakura mengangguk perlahan.

Sasuke makin sumringah, ia benar-benar akan melakukan lebih. Tapi percayalah, tidak hanya berdasar pada nafsu semata, tapi juga berlandaskan pada kasih sayang dan simbol perlindungan seorang lelaki pada wanitanya.

…

sSs

…

Seorang pria bertubuh besar kekar, berambut kuning pucat, melangkah memasuki sebuah kedai. Dari rupanya di perkirakan ia berusia empat puluh tahunan. Di punggungnya tersampir sesuatu seperti kotak persegi panjang menyilang di punggung dan di bungkus sebuah kain sederhana bahkan kelihatan sudah lusuh.

"Permisi, Tuan. Tuan mau pesan apa?" seorang pelayan menghampiri dengan sopan.

"Aku pesan ikan bakar" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah Tuan. Ada lagi?" nampak kalau pelayan itu sudah biasa melayani pelanggan yang irit bicara.

Si pria kekar itu hanya menggeleng perlahan.

"Terima kasih Tuan" si pelayan pun pamit meninggalkan tamunya itu menyiapkan pesanan.

Tak menunggu lama si pelayan sudah datang sambil membawa pesanan itu.

Belum ia makan pesanannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara obrolan dari sudut ruang lain.

"Heran… ada lagi pembunuh berantai muncul. Apa lagi maunya?"

"Tapi kali ini sasarannya berbeda. Kalau sebelumnya ia membantai para musisi panggilan. Kali ini dia membantai rombongan pengantin apa lagi maksudnya?" sahut yang lain dengan nada kebingungan.

"Entahlah. Padahal hampir satu tahun berlalu, sejak pembantaian musisi jalanan. Kini muncul lagi pembunuh dengan cara yang sama. Ataukah mereka adalah orang yang sama? Tapi kali ini sasarannya beda lagi" sahut pria yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Entahlah" sahut yang lain pula.

Berikutnya tak ada lagi suara karena kembali di sibukkan dengan acara santap makanan pesanan mereka.

Si pria Kekar juga melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seorang pemuda berambut pirang juga, tengah menikmati makanannya. Namun jika di perhatikan, ia juga tengah memperhatikan obrolan para tamu tadi.

Pemuda itu adalah Naruto, yang sebenarnya adalah kakek-kakek yang memakai jutsu aneh sehingga ia selalu kelihatan sangat muda.

Kelihatan sekali kalau Naruto tengah berpikir.

SSS

Langkah yang tak terarah masih di jalani pria kekar bersurai kuning pucat berwajah kasar. Tatapan matanya tajam meneliti area sekitar. Sadar atau tidak ia malah mendudukkan diri di sebuah batang pohon yang cukup rindang untuk berlindung dari sengatan terik matahari.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, ia mengambil sebuah buntalan di belakangnya yang berbentuk segi empat. Setelah di keluarkan ternyata itu adalah sebuah kecapi.

Perlahan ia mulai memainkan kecapinya dengan nada tak beraturan namun masih mengalun lembut. Sembari jemarinya memainkan alat musik. Matanya menerawang. Matahari sudah semakin naik tinggi. Sinarnya yang semula memancar garang, kini tampak meredup.

Sesaat kemudian, kepalanya terdongak menatap cakrawala biru. Terdengar tarikan napasnya yang  
berat

Flashback

Pria bertubuh kekar besar bersurai kuning pucat dan meriap agak panjang, sebenarnya bernama Jirobo.

Wajahnya yang kasar dan terlihat sangar, kelihatan senang memasuki sebuah bangunan mewah.

"Nagato… apa kabarmu?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Halaman rumah yang di masuki itu adalah tempat muridnya, Nagato bekerja. Begitulah yang dikabarkan Nagato padanya

Tapi begitu memasuki pintu gerbang, ia sedikit heran. Rumah mewah seperti ini, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan adanya penjagaan sama sekali. Ia nalar menatap sekeliling. Matanya berhenti pada dua buah gundukan tanah, yang satunya besar dan satunya lagi kecil.

Dengan kebingungan, Jirobo tetap melanjutkan langkahnya mencari sosok murid kurusnya yang bernama Nagato. Yang ia ketahui telah bekerja di rumah ini.

"Permisi" panggilnya pada seorang wanita yang kebetulan lewat dan hendak memasuki rumah mewah itu.

"Maaf, Tuan mencari siapa?"

"Aku mencari muridku, Nagato"

"Nagato?" si wanita terlihat malah sedikit heran. Ia menatap pria di depannya dari atas ke bawah.

"Benar, menurutnya, ini tempatnya bekerja. Oh ya, apakah benar kalau ini adalah rumah Nona Tsunade?"

"Benar tuan… tapi…" wanita itu malah kebingungan menjelaskan.

Pria di depannya itu mengaku gurunya Nagato. Ia bingung, bagaimana menjelaskan mengingat Nagato sudah tewas.

"Ada apa?" suaranya sudah mulai tersirat, kalau ada nada memaksa, bahkan terasa adanya amarah, karena berita yang ia inginkan tak kunjung di ucapkan si wanita.

Merasakan aura itu. Menggigillah tubuh si wanita.

"Ma… maaf Tuan, sebenarnya… Nagato… sudah tewas di bunuh" jawabnya makin ketakutan.

Si wanita, atau lebih tepatnya pelayan Tsunade yang tetap mengurus rumah mewah meski atasannya telah tiada.

Menyinggung murid kesayangannya itu telah tiada, makin mendidih lah darah Jirobo.

"A… ampun tuan, saya hanya pelayan" si pelayan muda itu malah terlihat ketakutan. Ia tahu pria yang mengaku bernama Jirobo itu dalam keadaan marah karena kabar berita muridnya telah terbunuh wajahnya yang kasar semakin terlihat sangar dan menyeramkan.

Jirobo menarik nafas panjang. Menyalahkan atau mungkin membunuh pelayan itu tidak ada gunanya.

Ia malah teringat kalau pelayan itu baru saja mengatakan kalau muridnya tewas terbunuh. Andai saja ia menjatuhkan tangan terlengas karena melampiaskan amarahnya. Ia bisa saja tidak mendapat informasi yang ia butuhkan. Lantas, siapa yang telah membunuh muridnya.

"Maaf" meski sudah terasa melunak. Dalam hati Jirobi masih bergemuruh, ia buru-buru menenangkan perasaannya.

"Boleh kutahu siapa pembunuh Nagato?" tanyanya dengan nada yang berusaha di lembutkan dan setenang mungkin.

Ia butuh informasi tentang pembunuh muridnya. Dan jika ia membuat takut atau malah membunuh wanita gara-gara amarahnya, yang ada malah tak mendapat apa-apa. Makanya ia mmebuat suaranya setenang mungkin.

Nada yang terdengar melunak, membuat si pelayan yang tadi ketakutan setengah mati, mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk bersuara.

"Namanya Sasuke. Itu yang sempat saya dengar ketika di ceritakan oleh Tuan Hikari dan Nona Tsunade"

Maka mulailah si pelayan itu menceritakan yang ia ketahui. Mulai dari kedatangan Sasuke dan tiga kawannya. Mengacau dan bertarung. Berakhir dengan kematian kedua atasannya, yaitu Tsunade dan Hikari. Termasuk kematian Nagato di tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri pria yang bernama Sasuke itu"

"Dia itu… ah, aku ingat. Tunggulah"

Si pelayan segera pamit dan masuk kembali kedalam rumah mewah itu. Tak menunggu lama, ia kembali sambil menenteng sebuah gulungan di tangannya.

"seperti ini wajah Sasuke, Tuan"

Si pelayan menyerahkan seketsa atau lukisan wajah Sasuke, yang sebenarnya adalah Hino Hikari. Ini bisa di lihat karena lukisan itu terdapat juga lukisan Tsunade.

Jirobo makin menautkan alis. Ia malah menatap gambar itu lamat-lamat.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah atasan kami. Hanya saja mereka berdua sangat mirip. Jika tuan melihat wajah tuan Hikari, maka sama saja dengan melihat Sasuke" terang pelayan tadi yang mengerti maksud kebingungan pria di depannya itu.

"Apakah hanya Sasuke sendirian, Atau ada yang menemaninya saat itu" tanya Jirobo lagi. kali ini dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menghabisi Sasuke dan rekannya yang telah terlibat membunuh muridnya

"seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah muda. Kelihatan dari cara mereka, sepertinya gadis itu adalah kekasih Sasuke"

Jirobo tidak memberikan reaksi. Ia masih menunggu keterangan tambahan tentang dua lainnya karena menurut keterangan si pelayan, mereka berjumlah empat orang.

"Dua lainya juga sepasang muda mudi yang berambut pirang" imbuh si pelayan tadi.

"Boleh ku bawah lukisan ini?" terasa adanya getaran di balik suara Jirobo.

"Tentu, Tuan"

Jirobo melangkah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah itu. Begitu ia menjauh dari keramaian. Terlihat sekali kalau ia dari tadi menahan sesuatu.

Kini timbul dalam pikiran Jirobo muncul satu ide. Ia akan menyiksa batin Sasuke, dengan menghabisi orang terdekatnya, yaitu kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia akan menghabisi Sasuke secara perlahan. Dua orang lainnya tidak ia pedulikan lagi. karena ia tidak kenal. Ciri-ciri yang di sampaikan oleh pelayan Tsunade kurang jelas baginya. Yang pasti, Sasuke adalah sasaran utamanya, itu sudah cukup baginya. Karena menurut si pelayan, Nagato tewas di tangan Sasuke.

"Sasukeeee….haaaaaa" teriaknya. Gemuruh dalam dadanya yang di iringi dengan dendam dan amarah itu. Akhirnya di luapkan juga.

"Akan ku bunuh kau" geramnya.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	2. Duplikat (SS NP 2)

Duplikat

…

…

…

Side story Ninja Pengembara 2: Part 1

.

.

.

Hembusan angin yang sepoi-sepoi masih berusaha menembus di antara rimbunnya pepohonan. Meski demikian membuat rerumputan ikut bergoyang. Seperti halnya pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura melangkah dengan tenang melewati hutan belantara sambil menikmati hembusan angin. Sesekali dada Sakura mengembang menghirup udara segar sepuasnya.

"Sasu… aku lelah" keluhnya Sakura setelah sekian lama berjalan. Meski terkadang hembusan angin menyegarkan. Namun itu sama sekali tidak mampu lagi menyegarkan gadis cantik itu yang mulai merasa kelelahan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum, "Sabarlah Sakura. Aku mendengar adanya aliran sungai. Kau bisa menyegarkan badanmu di sana" ujar Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura pun memasang pendengaran sesaat. Setelah yakin kalau memang terdengar adanya aliran sungai, barulah ia menyusul kekasihnya.

Baru saja Sakura mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Mau tidak mau, Sakura juga berhenti, "Ada apa Sasu" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Entahlah Sakura. Aku merasa, ada yang melilit di tubuhku" ujarnya dengan wajah bingung sambil mengamati sekujur tubuh memastikan kalau memang ada sesuatu yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Sakura juga ikut-ikutan memeriksa tubuh Sasuke, namun sesuatu yang dikatakan melilit itu tidak jua ia temukan. Sakura makin heran, dengan wajah kebingungan sang kekasih.

Lama kelamaan, Sakura malah menatap Sasuke dengan kekhawatiran. Ia malah makin takut, jangan-jangan efek racunnya barulah sekarang bereaksi pada Sasuke.

Entah hanya sekedar dugaan atau memang karena hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin. Sasuke seperti ada yang memberi tahu tentang ketakutan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke tersenyum, "Sakura. Tenanglah. Ini tidaklah menyakitiku. Kau pernah merasa jika sarang laba-laba menempel di kulitmu kan. Seperti itulah yang kurasa sekarang. Ini bukan karena efek kutukan Haruno. Tenanglah" hibur Sasuke sambil merangkul Sakura agar tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tak ingin di bebani oleh ketakutan sendiri. Sakura berusaha melupakan ketakutannya dengan tersenyum dan mengikuti kehendak Sasuke.

SSS

Senja mulai menapak ketika para penjaga perbatasan antar desa dikejutkan dengan kemunculan tiga ekor kuda tanpa penunggang. Para penjaga itu sebenarnya sudah bisa di katakan telah mengetahui perihal kuda-kuda yang kini tanpa penunggang. Kuda-kuda itu memang kuda pacuan..

"Kita harus hentikan binatang-binatang itu! Nampaknya mereka telah menjadi liar...!" seru lelaki bertubuh pendek kekar yang merupakan kepala jaga dari empat orang kawannya. Sebenarnya ia heran juga dengan kuda pacuan yang sudah terlatih dan terkenal jinak itu. Usai berkata demikian, tubuh lelaki itu langsung bergerak, menghadang kuda terdepan.

"Haiiit..!"

Gerakan lelaki kekar itu ternyata cukup gesit. Sekali melompat saja, ia telah hinggap di atas punggung kuda berbulu hitam itu. Meskipun demikian, binatang itu ternyata belum menyerah kalah. Dengan gerakan liar, kuda berbulu hitam itu melompat-lompat hendak melemparkan orang yang menungganginya. Karuan saja lelaki pendek kekar itu menjadi sibuk dibuatnya.

"Hiyeeehhh...!"

"Aaa...!"

Setelah cukup lama bertahan, akhirnya lelaki itu harus mengakui kekalahannya. Tubuhnya terlempar dari atas punggung kuda, dan nyaris terbanting ke tanah. Untung lelaki itu masih sempat menguasai keadaan. Dengan sebuah gerakan yang indah, ia bersalto dan mendarat dengan kedua kaki terlebih dahulu.

"Gila...! Setan mana yang membuat kuda jinak ini jadi liar? Kemana para joki yang biasa melatih kuda-kuda ini. Apakah mendapat kecelakaan...?" gumam lelaki pendek kekar itu, tak mengerti.

Rupanya, kejadian tadi tidak hanya dialami laki-laki itu. Jeritan-jeritan ngeri datang susul-menyusul, disertai bunyi gedebuk yang cukup keras. Suara-suara itu berasal dari empat orang penjaga yang terlempar dari atas punggung kuda. Ternyata bukan hanya kuda berbulu hitam mengkilat itu saja yang menjadi liar, tapi dua ekor kuda lainnya pun mengalami hal serupa. Bahkan, dua dari empat penjaga itu terkena sepakan kaki kuda.

Kekacauan itu bukan saja telah membuat kelima orang keamanan perbatasan itu menjadi kelabakan.

Beberapa orang penduduk yang kebetulan melintasi perbatasan dibuat kalang-kabut. Sebab, kuda-kuda liar itu tiba-tiba mengejar dan menyerang mereka. Empat orang gadis desa yang baru saja pulang dari mencuci pakaian, berlarian sambil menjerit-jerit ketakutan. Kuda berbulu hitam itu meringkik nyaring, sambil mengejar keempat gadis desa yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Aaahhh...! Tolooong...!"

Salah seorang gadis menjerit minta tolong. Ia terjatuh, dan kuda hitam itu telah mengangkat kedua kaki depannya, siap menghantam tubuh gadis di bawahnya.

Kepala keamanan menjadi pucat wajahnya. Lelaki itu hanya terkesima, tanpa mampu menyelamatkan gadis malang itu. Ia terpisah agak jauh dari tempat gadis itu terjatuh. Penduduk desa dan para penjaga perbatasan menjerit ngeri ketika kaki depan kuda hitam itu meluncur turun, siap meremukkan tubuh lemah di bawahnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba secercah bayangan putih tampak berkelebat cepat. Dan sesosok tubuh terbungkus kemeja putih, telah berdiri membopong tubuh gadis desa itu.

Dengan sikap tenang, sosok pemuda tampan berkemeja putih itu menyerahkan gadis yang dipondongnya kepada penduduk desa yang masih terkesima. Kemudian ia melesat, menghadapi kuda hitam yang kehilangan korbannya.

"Hm..."

Pemuda itu bergumam, seraya menatap tajam mata binatang di depannya, yang mendengus-dengus bagaikan kerbau liar. Namun sebelum kuda hitam itu sempat bergerak, tubuh pemuda itu sudah melayang dengan kecepatan kilat ke atas punggung kuda.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan perbuatan pemuda itu memekik ngeri.

Mula-mula kuda itu masih memberontak. Pemuda berkemeja putih itu dengan sigap memeluk leher. Entah apa yang di lakukannya. Tapi, mendadak mereka terdiam ketika melihat kuda hitam itu perlahan tapi mulai tenang dan diam, tidak berusaha memberontak. Malah, secara perlahan-lahan, kuda berbulu hitam yang semula liar itu merendahkan tubuhnya, dan duduk di atas tanah berbatu.

Orang yang pertama kali menyadari apa yang telah terjadi dengan kuda berbulu hitam itu adalah lelaki kekar yang merupakan kepala keamanan.

Sebagai orang yang mengerti ilmu bela diri, hal itu tidak terlalu aneh baginya, meski memang mendatangkan kekaguman.

Lelaki itu tahu, pemuda tampan berkemeja putih itu pastilah seorang yang memiliki kepandaian tinggi. Ia mampu bertahan di atas kuda yang menjadi liar tanpa terjatuh. Bahkan mampu mengendalikan si kuda.

"Anak muda. Perbuatanmu benar-benar membuat aku kagum dan bersyukur. Kau telah menyelamatkan seorang warga kami, dan berhasil menjinakkan binatang yang entah kenapa telah menjadi liar dan buas ini...," ujar lelaki pendek kekar itu, seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda tampan berkemeja putih.

Pemuda yang masih terlihat menenangkan kuda itu sambil mengelus-elus si kuda.

"Kuda ini sebenarnya adalah kuda yang baik, Paman. Tapi, ada orang yang  
telah berbuat jahil dengan menanamkan sebuah jarum pada tubuh bagian belakangnya...," sahut pemuda itu, sambil menunjukkan sebatang jarum berwarna merah yang ditemukan di atas kaki belakang kuda hitam itu.

Rupanya, ketika melihat warna mata kuda yang memerah, pemuda tampan kemeja putih itu langsung dapat menduga bahwa binatang itu mengalami suatu yang tidak wajar.

"Hahhh...?! Kalau begitu, kuda-kuda yang lain pun pasti mengalami hal yang serupa. Maukah kau menolong kami, menjinakkan dua ekor kuda lainnya yang juga pasti menderita keracunan jarum merah itu?" pinta lelaki pendek kekar itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Paman. Lihatlah! Bukankah kedua ekor kuda itu yang kau maksudkan...?" ujar pemuda berkemeja putih, seraya menunjuk ke belakang lelaki kekar itu.

"Ahhh...?!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, lelaki pendek kekar itu terkesima. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan pemuda berjubah putih itu, selain karena kudanya, yang membuat ia lebih terkesima adalah dilihatnya seorang dara jelita memakai gaun qipao berhelaian merah muda, tengah melangkah menuntun dua ekor kuda yang dimaksudkannya tadi

"Kuda-kuda ini keracunan. Ada orang yang sengaja menanamkan jarum-jarum beracun pada kaki belakang sebelah atas. Apakah kuda berbulu hitam itu juga mengalami hal serupa, Sasu?" tanya dara jelita itu, sambil menunjukkan dua batang jarum merah yang ditemukannya.

"Aa. Ada orang yang telah sengaja membuat binatang ini menjadi liar dan buas. Untunglah belum ada korban yang jatuh" jawab pemuda berkemeja putih.

Siapa lagi pasangan muda yang gagah dan cantik itu, kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura, yang secara kebetulan ada di sana saat kuda-kuda itu tengah mengamuk.

"Hm... aku tidak tahu, apa yang telah terjadi dengan kuda-kuda milik kawan kami ini. Yang jelas, aku dan kawan-kawan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertolongan kalian berdua. Maaf, aku harus membawa binatang-binatang itu untuk menghadap kepala desa kami" pinta lelaki pendek kekar itu, seraya menatap penuh terima kasih kepada Sasuke  
dan Sakura.

"Silakan, Paman...," jawab Sasuke. Kemudian, diserahkannya ketiga binatang itu, yang segera dibawa pergi lelaki kekar.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya menatap kepergian kepala keamanan yang kian menjauh.

"Ada baiknya kita mencari tempat beristirahat, sambil mengisi perut yang telah keroncongan ini, Sasuke," ujar Sakura memeluk lengan kekasihnya.

"Hn! Mudah-mudahan di desa ini kita bisa melewatkan malam dengan tenang...," sahut Sasuke yang segera melangkah menyusuri jalan utama desa itu.

Beberapa penduduk yang merasa berterima kasih kepada pemuda itu, menganggukkan kepalanya ketika pasangan pengembara muda itu melintas di depan mereka

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada sepasang mata yang tengah mengawasi sejak mereka memasuki gerbang desa itu. Rupa orang itu tak bisa di katahui karena seluruh kepalanya tertutup dan hanya memperlihatkan sepasang matanya yang mencorong tajam.

"Persiapannya telah selesai" gumam sosok itu.

Berikutnya ia mendengus di sertai dengan tubuhnya yang berkelebat menjauh.

…

SSS

…

Malam kian larut, di kamar penginapan, Sasuke masih belum juga tidur. Sementara itu, Sakura sudah terlelap tidur dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Sejak kedatangan mereka ke desa ini dan membantu menjinakkan kuda yang tiba-tiba bertingkah liar. Sasuke sudah merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. pikirannya gelisah, ia merasa selalu di awasi. Dan yang pasti jiwanya merasa tidak tenang.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang tertidur lelap. Ia menatap wajah damai itu sambil membelai kepala yang menjadikan lengan atas Sasuke sebagai bantal.

Karena semakin tidak tenang, perlahan sekali Sasuke memindahkan lengannya yang di jadikan bantal oleh Sakura agar Sakura tidak terbangun.

Perlahan pula Sasuke turun dari tempat tidur. Meraih pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan memakainya. Sepertinya ia ingin mencari ketenangan.

Sementara itu di tempat lain yang sebenarnya tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura menginap, tampaklah seseorang membuat garis-garis di tanah, bahkan membentuk sebuah dua pola spiral. Sinar rembulan tidak bisa membantu memperlihatkan rupa sosok itu di kegelapan malam karena terhalang oleh rimbunya pepohonan.

Nampak sosok itu berdiri

"Selesai" gumamnya

Nampak tatapan yang mencorong tajam itu menatap ke arah penginapan tempat Sasuke menginap.

Terlihatlah oleh sosok itu, Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan jendela. Nampak Sasuke tengah mengamati kedua tangannya dengan kedua tangan seperti sedang meremas-remas sesuatu. Wajahnya juga terlihat kebingungan.

Benar. Perasaan Sasuke yang merasa telah di lilit oleh benang-benag halus makin mengganggu saja. Ia memang kebingungan dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Ia makin meneliti dengan seksama ke kulit yang terasa di liliti benang halus itu. Namun Sasuke makin memastikan kalau memang tidak ada sesuatu di sana. Ia pun menggosokkan tangan ke beberapa bagian tubuh.

Tanpa sengaja Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya mencorong tajam menatap ke arah rimbun pepohonan. Nampak olehnya sosok bayangan berdiri. Alisnya di tautkan, Sasuke memastikan kalau itu adalah sesosok manusia. Yang sedang berdiri dan juga tengah mengawasinya.

Sasuke sudah memastikan kalau itu adalah manusia yang mengintainya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sasuke mengejar sosok yang perlahan bergerak mundur itu.

Sasuke berdiri tepat di tempat sosok tadi. Dan benar saja, di bawah terang rembulan, sosok itu memperlihatkan diri. Namun yang aneh, sosok itu memakai tutup kepala dan hanya memperlihatkan dua matanya saja.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke menatap tajam sosok di depannya.

Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Ia malah terlihat mundur perlahan. Dan merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke makin curiga. Ia juga berniat melangkah mendekati sosok itu. Namun ada hal yang aneh. kakinya tidak bisa melangkah, seperti ada yang telah mengikat kedua kakinya. Sasuke menggulirkan pandangannya kebawah kakinya.

Matanya membesar dan heran. Di bawah kakinya, menyala sesuatu dengan pola bentuk spiral.

' _Apa ini'_ batin Sasuke.

Berikut ia kembali menggulirkan pandangannya pada sosok di depannya. Hal yang serupa juga di alami oleh sosok itu.

Terdengarlah dengusan nafas dari sosok itu.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku" terasa kalau ternyata sosok itu adalah seorang pria. "Memberi tahumu juga, pasti tidak kau kenal" suara berat makin meyakinkan Sasuk kalau sosok itu memang seorang pria.

"Siapa kau dan mau apa?" geram Sasuke, namun ia tak bisa berbuat sesuatu karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di gerakkan. Seperti ada yang mengikatnya. Perasaannya yang seperti ada yang melilit tubuhnya semakin terasa olehnya. Bahkan terasa semakin kuat.

Sosok itu kali ini tidak menjawab.

"Reika No Jutsu" ucap sosok itu.

"Ah" jerit tertahan Sasuke.

Blup

Terdengar letupan kecil. Dan sosok di depan Sasuke lenyap seperti asap.

Bersamaan dengan itu, bentuk pola spiral di bawah kaki Sasuke juga sudah hilang. Berikut Sasuke menatap sekujur tubuhnya, "Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu. Aku di kenal Malaikat Tanpa Wajah. Mampu mencuri tubuh manusia sebagai wadahku" ujar Sasuke pada diri sendiri.

"Sasuke" terasa suara seorang memanggil.

Sasuke yang kini ternyata sudah di rasuki sosok Malaikat Tanpa Wajah menoleh.

"Ada apa Sasuke. Kenapa kau malah berada di sini" ternyata yang mnyapa adalah Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa tidur" ujar Malaikat Tanpa Wajah.

Sudah lama, Malaikat Tanpa Wajah selalu mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Sasuke. Ia ingin memastikan dan mempelajari tentang Sasuke agar ia tidak di curigai oleh Sakura. Dan untuk sementara itu, berhasil, Sakura sama sekali tidak curiga untuk sekarang.

Berikut Sasuke atau sekarang adalah Malaikat Tanpa Wajah tersenyum, "Ayo. Kembali ke penginapan, Sakura"

Sakura hanya mengangguk, malah ia menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidurlah Sakura. Kau masih kelelahan setelah perjalanan seharian" ujar Sasuke atau Malaikat Tanpa Wajah

Sakura hanya mengangguk selanjutnya ia kembali menuju pembaringan dan perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Sasu…" panggil Sakura saat Sasuke tak kunjung menyusulnya menuju tempatnya berbaring sekarang.

"Ah.. iya" sahut Malaikat Tanpa Wajah gelagapan.

Ia cukup sering mengawasi aktivitas Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia juga sudah bisa menebak apa yang di lakukan Sasuke jika Sakura mulai manyun seperti sekarang. Dan ia tahu, Sasuke pasti akan menurutinya. Maka sekarang pun Malaikat Tanpa Wajah juga menuruti agar Sakura tidak mencurigainya.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah berbaring di samping Sakura, berikut ia juga memeluk dan memberi kenyamanan Sakura mengantar menuju tidur lelapnya. Tidak lupa sebuah kecupan, seperti yang ia saksikan terhadap Sasuke.

"Sasu… sebaiknya kamu juga istirahat, bukankah besok kita melanjutkan perjalanan" Sakura melepaskan ciumannya.

"Tenang saja … aku ingin berada di sini untuk beberapa hari lagi" ujarnya sambil membelai lembut Sakura. Menatap wajah bola mata indah itu yang mulai perlahan terpejam.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah, memperhatikan Sakura. Tiba-tiba saja timbul getaran dari dalam lubuk hatinya. Timbul perasaan dimana yang ia yakini itu adalah rasa suka.

Di saat itulah hatinya bergolak. Seakan adanya pertentangan dalam dirinya sendiri. Maka timbul pertanyaan dalam hati Malaikat Tanpa Wajah, apakah perasaan yang ia rasakan karena pengaruh jiwa Sasuke yang ia tekan. Malaikat Tanpa Wajah memaksakan dirinya untuk menolak hal ini, kalau jiwa Sasuke memberontak. Terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kalau ia kalah oleh Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menjawab tentang pergolakan yang ia rasakan seperti sekarang.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah tak ingin kalah atau mengakui, kalau pergolakan yang ia alami jika bersama Sakura, karena jiwa Sasuke. Ia lebih memilih mengakui kalau perasaan yang ia alami sekarang adalah hal wajar. Bukankah Sakura memang cantik. Dan semua pria yang melihat Sakura, pasti akan jatuh hati padanya. Jadi getaran yang ia rasakan sekarang karena ia memang menyukai Sakura. Untuk sementara itulah simpulan yang Malaikat Tanpa Wajah gunakan. Untuk membuang pikirannya tentang pemberontakan jiwa Sasuke, ia memilih memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan menyamankan tidurnya, terbuai dalam mimpi.

SSS

Tengah malam Sakura terbangun. Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapati Sasuke tidak berada di sampingnya. Sejak memutuskan untuk menetap sementara. Beberapa malam terakhir, sikap kekasihnya itu nampak ganjil.

Tidak jarang Sakura melihat Sasuke di halaman belakang penginapan, tampak seperti sedang melatih jutsu-jutsunya. Bahkan di bawah sinar rembulan, Sakura melihat Sasuke seperti sedang mencatat usai mempraktekkan jutsu-jutsunya.

Dan Sakura yang sudah biasa menyaksikan Sasuke menggunakan jutsu-jutsunya, sudah pasti sudah mengenal gerakan Jutsu Sasuke. Dan kali ini atau beberapa malam terakhir, Sakura bisa melihat kalau Sasuke menggunakan Jutsunya dalam keadaan kaku, seperti baru mempelajari jutsu-jutsunya.

"Jadi begitu caranya" gumam Malaikat Tanpa Wajah. Kembali ia mencatat hal-hal penting yang terkait dengan jutsunya, biar bagaimana pun ia harus menyesuaikan diri.

Usai bergumam demikian, karena merasa sudah cukup, Malaikat Tanpa Wajah melangkah menuju kamar penginapan.

Baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti, "Ah! Sial!" makinya.

Ia memegangi perutnya yang merupakan pusat inti tenaga itu dan sedang bergolak.

"Diam. Dan tidurlah kau!" makinya sambil memegangi dan mengalirkan tenaganya ke perut. Ia pun memastikan kalau jiwa Sasuke yang ia tekan jauh kedalam alam bawah sadar, sedang memberontak.

Beberapa saat bergelut dengan dengan tenaga batin Sasuke. Malaikat Tanpa Wajah kembali terlihat tenang.

"Sasuke" Sambut Sakura di depan pintu. Wajah khawatirnya tak bisa lagi ia sembunyikan.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah hanya tersenyum. Ia akan menghibur Sakura, dan seperti yang ia ketahui, cara Sasuke menghibur Sakura adalah memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang lembut.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah mengangkat dagu Sakura, melahap bibir mungil itu dengan nafas memburu. Sejak memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara agar bisa memiliki banyak waktu untuk berlatih menyesuaikan dirinya dengan tubuh Sasuke, Malaikat Tanpa Wajah tak mencumbui Sakura. Akhirnya hasrat yang ia tahan-tahan, akan di lampiaskan pula.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, pakaian Sakura sudah tercecer di bawah lantai. Melihat kondisi Sakura yang sudah seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Malaikat Tanpa Wajah membaringkan Sakura perlahan. Ciuman merayapi sekujur tubuh si cantik Sakura.

Gumpalan sekal di dada Sakura tak lepas dari serangan ganas Malaikat Tanpa Wajah.

"Ukh" Sakura melenguh tertahan saat milik Malaikat Tanpa Wajah mendesak kedalam gerbang milik Sakura.

"Auhh…" giliran Malaikat Tanpa Wajah yang mengerang. Kepala mendongak keatas.

Pinggul nya di sentakan membuat Sakura mengencangkan pelukannya begitu pun dengan kakinya melingkari erat pinggul Malaikat Tanpa Wajah.

"Ikhr.." tubuh Sakura mengeras.

Ada keanehan lain lagi yang di dapati Sakura, dalam perihal cara kekasihnya mencumbuinya. Terasa agak kasar, sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Sasuke selalu memberinya foreplay sampai Sakura benar-benar siap. Tapi untuk yang ini, Sasuke agak beda, foreplay kurang. Atau apakah Sasuke yang sekarang, bukan 'Sasuke'. Sakura tak berani menduga-duga yang berlebihan. Dan untuk sementara biarlah Sakura membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang kekasihnya.

Sakura lebih memilih untuk tetap menikmati cumbuan lawan mainnya. Toh!beberapa malam ini Sasuke juga tak menyentuhnya, jadi mungkin agak wajar jika kekasihnya sedikit kasar. Pikir Sakura.

"Ouuhhh… hmmm…" Malaikat Tanpa Wajah menambah ritme dorongan pinggulnya. Ada sesuatau yang akan datang siap menggelegak di bawahnya. Dan benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian, ia menikmati puncak nikmatnya tiada tara.

Dan yang lebih membuat Malaikat Tanpa Wajah makin senang. Ia merasakan pijatan liang Sakura makin mencengkeram, dan ia tahu kalau Sakura kembali meraih puncaknya.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah terkulai di atas tubuh Sakura. Menciumi setiap inci dari wajah cantik Sakura. Kemudian ia menggeser tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Sakura. Memeluk Sakura dengan hangat, mengabaikan keringat mereka yang sudah berbaur sejak tadi.

Sakura menarik nafas lega. Ada sedikit rasa nyeri akibat permainan kekasihnya barusan yang agak kasar. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap menikmati dan seperti sebelumnya, ia puas. Perlahan pula matanya di pejamkan. Kantuk dan rasa lelah mempercepat mengantar ia ke alam mimpi.

Tak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Malaikat Tanpa Wajah pun sama.

SSS

Lagi-lagi Sasuke yang kini telah di rasuki oleh Malaikat Tanpa Wajah. Menatap Sakura yang masih dalam pelukannya.

'Gadis ini sangat hebat dalam bercinta' gumamnya dalam hati.

Ia mulai membelai dan menatap Sakura dengan seksama. Ada rasa suka yang bangkit dari dalam diri Si Malaikat Tanpa Wajah. Awalnya ia hanya ingin bersenang-senang menjadi seorang Sasuke. Namun kini ia malah tertarik pada Sakura.

"Sasuke" suara bisikan perlahan terdengar dari Sakura. Rupanya belaian tadi telah membuat ia terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sakura kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke.

' _Ternyata wanita ini sangat manja pada tubuh ini'_ kembali Malaikat Tanpa Wajah berujar dalam hati.

Tapi justeru itulah, membuat Malaikat Tanpa Wajah, nampak senang dan makin suka atas tingkah Sakura.

' _Tidak_ ' bantahnya dalam hati, ' _Kenapa aku malah menyukainya. Tidak, tubuh inilah yang menyukainya. Atau jangan-jangan, aku akan kalah dalam menguasai tubuh ini, oleh pemiliknya yang bernama Sasuke. Sial!_ ' maki Malaikat Tanpa Wajah dalam hati.

Sekarang ia menjadi yakin kalau perasaan nya pada Sakura sekarang, bukanlah keinginannya semata, melainkan perasaan dari jiwa Sasuke yang telah ia kurung dalam dimensi jiwa lain dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Maka dari itulah, Malaikat Tanpa Wajah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menekan perasaannya yang ia anggap akibat pengaruh dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke" lagi-lagi Sakura menyebut Sasuke. Malahan ia memperlihatkan wajah cemberut. Malaikat Tanpa Wajah malah tersenyum. Ia benar-benar makin suka dengan sikap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau malah seperti itu Sakura"

"Biasanya kau menciumku" wajah Sakura merona merah, bola matanya di gulirkan kearah lain. Rasa malu tapi ingin, memaksa ia berbuat demikian.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah mengeleng sambil tersenyum.

Wajahnya makin mendekat. Dan sekali lagi, pagutan mesra menyambut hari mereka.

SSS

"Sial!" maki Malaikat Tanpa Wajah. Ia mengamati sekujur tubuh yang sekarang ia rasuki.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah juga merasa tidak nyaman dengan tubuh Sasuke yang ia rasuki. Ia sudah sering merasuki tubuh orang lain, tapi baru kali ini Malaikat Tanpa Wajah merasa demikian. Terkadang ia merasa sedikit panas terkadang juga ia merasa dingin. Seakan ada dua elemen yang berlawanan, dan saling menekan di dalam tubuhnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia makin kebingungan, untuk meninggalkan tubuh Sasuke atau tetap bertahan dengan rasa yang mengganggunya.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah menatap wajah cantik yang masih tertidur lelap di bawah selimut. Semakin di perhatikan, wajah cantik itu damai dan malah membuat pria itu makin jatuh hati. Inilah alasannya kenapa ia mau bertahan dalam tubuh Sasuke. Karena ia memang sudah jatuh hati pada Sakura.

Jika ia keluar dari tubuh itu, berarti ia akan kehilangan Sakura. Tapi bertahan didalam tubuh itu malah membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Pertentangan itu malah menghasilkan ide serta sebuah keputusan bagi Malaikat Tanpa Wajah, ia akan membuat duplikat tubuh Sasuke. Baginya, membuat tiruan seperti bunshin, mudah baginya. Ia pun juga sudah mengenali detil dari tubuh Sasuke. Ia akan membuat tubuh baru dan akan ia jadikan wadah bagi jiwanya. Setelah itu ia akan membiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura, dan diam-diam ia akan mencari kesempatan untuk menghabisi Sasuke dan kembali bersama Sakura.

Atas idenya yang akan membuat duplikat Sasuke. Perlahan ia meninggalkan tempat agar Sakura tidak terbangun. Ia melangkah ke sebuah tempat di belakang penginapan, tempat ia sering melatih jutsu.

Cara yang sama ketika ia ingin merasuki tubuh Sasuke. Mulai-mula ia membuat pola spiral dengan satu titik sebagai pusat. Setelah selesai. Ia harus membuat pola yang sama di tempat yang beda. Di putuskannya untuk membuat pola di tempat yang agak jauh, agar ketika ia memasuki tubuh tiruan yang ia buat, tidak sampai ketahuan. Karena ketika ia memasuki tubuh tiruan yang sudah kosong, ia butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk bangun atau sadar dengan sekeliling.

Dengan menggunakan jutsu Gerak Kilat yang memang belumlah sesempurna yang di kuasai Sasuke, ia bergerak cepat meninggalkan tempatnya.

Tibalah Malaikat Tanpa Wajah di satu tempat yang sunyi. Kembali ia mulai membuat pola spiral. Namun kali ini agak beda, karena di tengah-tengah pola spiral itu terlihat titik-titik saling menghubung membentuk sebuah pola hexagram.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah tersenyum sesaat. Kemudian ia menggores luka di ujung jempolnya. Darah pun mengalir. Lalu Malaikat Tanpa Wajah mengulurkan tangan kedepan dengan jempol yang di gores tadi mengarah kebawah. Darah dari luka itu pun kembali mengalir bahkan sampai menetes. Tetesan darah itu jatuh tepat di tengah-tengah pola hexagram yang ia buat.

Terjadilah sebuah keanehan lagi. pola-pola hexagram itu malah menyala, semakin lama cahayanya semakin terang bahkan menyilaukan mata. Tapi itu hanya terjadi sesaat, perlahan cahaya terang itu meredup. Dan keanehan lain lagi terjadi. Di atas pola spiral itu, terbaring sosok tubuh yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Pola heksagram yang berada di tengah-tengah pola spiral tadi pun sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok tubuh yang mirip Sasuke.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya. Persiapannya telah usai. Ia mengambil catatan yang ia buat tentang melatih jutsu-jutsu Sasuke dari balik bajunya. Dan meletakkan di samping tubuh tiruan Sasuke yang masih terbaring.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah berjongkok dan membelai inci dari tubuh tiruan Sasuke, memastikan kalau semua detil tentang Sasuke sudah tercetak di tubuh ciptaannya itu. Ia merasa senang, tubuh dengan kemampuan hebat itu akan ia miliki. Dan setelah di pastikan semuanya seratus persen sesuai. Barulah ia meninggalkan tempat menuju ke pola spiral pertama yang ia buat di belakang penginapan.

Di belakang penginapan itulah, Malaikat Tanpa Wajah berdiri di atas pola spiral.

Perlahan, ia merapatkan telapak tangannya di depan dada. Perlahan pula matanya di pejamkan.

"Reika No Jutsu, Kai!"

Deg!

Sebuah degup jantung terdengar. Bahkan andai ada orang lain di situ, pasti bisa mendengakan suara degup yang keras.

Tubuh Sasuke lunglai saat itu juga di iringi dengan nyala dari pola spiral dan akhirnya hilang. Pola spiral yang di buat sebelumnya pun juga hilang sama sekali.

SSS

"Sasuke… Sasuke… hiks.." Sasuke merasa ada yang memanggil dan mengguncang tubuhnya. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sasuke tahu kalau itu adalah suara Sakura.

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya.

Tangisan di iring senyum bahagia terlihat di wajah Sakura. Sasuke yang ia khawatirkan kembali sadar.

Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku takut Sasuke…" Keluh Sakura dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membelai sang kekasih dengan perlahan, ia menjalari sekeliling dengan tatapan matanya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah" hibur Sasuke. Matanya kembali menatap sekeliling.

"Sasuke… kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan disini?" pertanyaan Sakura menambah kebingungan Sasuke.

Ingatan terakhirnya adalah di malam itu, ia melihat sesosok orang di bawah pohon. Sasuke yakin kalau sosok itu tengah memata-matainya. Maka ia bermaksud menangkap dan menanyai sosok itu. Tapi begitu berada di depan Sosok itu, gerakan Sasuke malah terkunci dan akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Semalam. Aku melihat seseorang. Dan setelahnya, aku malah kehilangan kesadaran" jawab Sasuke. Sasuke menganggap kalau kejadian bertemu sosok Malaikat Tanpa Wajah, baru semalam. Padahal, seperti yang sudah di ketahui, Malaikat Tanpa Wajah sudah berada dalam tubuh Sasuke selama beberapa hari.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Ketakutannya akan kehilangan Sasuke karena racunnya, lebih membuat Sakura bungkam.

Sasuke sedikit mendesis, saat merasakan adanya sedikit rasa perih di jempolnya. Ia memperhatikan dan memang ada luka goresan di situ. Sasuke mengabaikan, ia lebih memilih membelai Sakura yang menangis mengkhawatirkan dirinya

Sementara itu, di tempat lain.

"Ung.." Malaikat Tanpa Wajah yang kini menempati tiruan tubuh Sasuke, juga sudah sadar setelah kehilangan kesadaran akibat berpindah ke tubuh kosong. Ia menatap sekujur tubuhnya. Di wajahnya terlihat jelas adanya raut kepuasan.

Ia meraih buku catatan yang ia buat selama berada dalam tubuh asli Sasuke. Tapi tubuh baru yang ia buat itu belum sinkron dengan jutsu-jutsu Sasuke. Karena biar bagaimanapun, tubuh tiruan yang ia buat tidak mungkin langsung memiliki kemapuan sama dengan yang asli. Bukankah kemampuan itu harus di latih. Untuk itulah ia telah membuat catatan untuk ia pelajari

Ia pun kembali mempelajari dan mempermantap jutsu-jutsunya. Namun begitu, ia tetap berencana tidak boleh terlalu jauh dari Sasuke agar kelak jika sudah menguasai jutsu-jutsu Sasuke, ia bisa langsung menghabisi Sasuke, serta memiliki Sakura

SSS

"Kagutsuchi"

Blar!

Teriakan di sertai ledakan gelombang energi masih membahana.

Tampaklah sosok Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya tiruan Sasuke yang di rasuki si Malaikat Tanpa Wajah yang sedang berdiri sambil mengamati hasil latihannya. Ia sudah pernah menyaksikan kedahsyatan Kagutsuchi jika Sasuke yang memakai. Dan ia bisa nilai kalau jutsu yang ia latih sekarang, belumlah sedahsyat milik Sasuke. Meski begitu, di raut wajahnya terlihat adanya kepuasan. Ia merasa sedikit lagi, jutsunya akan setara dengan aslinya, yakni milik Sasuke.

Setelah puas mengamati hasil latihannya, ia meninggalkan tempat. Kemana lagi tujuannya selain mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam, dan menunggu waktu tepat untuk menyempurnakan rencananya.

Sudah beberapa hari sejak memiliki tubuh tiruan Sasuke. Kegiatan Malaikat Tanpa Wajah, di samping latihan, ia juga mengawasi Sasuke. Ia tak bisa melakukan serangan diam-diam, karena insting Sasuke sangat tajam. Sepertinya, Sasuke selalu sangat waspada.

Ia pernah berada dalam tubuh Sasuke. Tentu saja ia sedikit paham, kenapa Sasuke begitu sangat waspada. Tentu saja itu semata-mata demi melindungi sang kekasih. Ia tersenyum, karena merasakan bisa mencintai dan di cintai. Meski mungkin kelak, jika ia berhasil menghabisi Sasuke. Ia dan Sakura akan hidup dalam kebohongan, karena dia bukanlah Sasuke.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah, tubuh Malaikat Tanpa Wajah mengeras. Lagi-lagi, ia merasakan perasaan yang sama ketika masih berada dalam tubuh asli Sasuke.

"Brengsek!" makinya.

Sekarang barulah ia sadar. Ternyata, perasaannya pada Sakura adalah murni perasaannya sendiri. Bukan karena pengaruh jiwa Sasuke yang ia kurung. Selain itu, perasaan tidak nyaman yang ia rasai ketika masih menyatu dengan Sasuke, juga bukanlah karena jiwa Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa-apaan ini" makinya sendiri.

Meski sudah menggunakan duplikat tubuh Sasuke ternyata ia masih merasakan perasaan yang sama. Malaikat Tanpa Wajah bersikeras ingin memakai tubuh Sasuke karena ia sangat senang dengan tubuh yang begitu kuat. Pengalaman yang jarang ia alami.

"sial! Aku harus cari tahu sebabnya" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Kembali ia berkelabat menuju tempat Sasuke dan Sakura.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Reply :

 **Ohshyn76** : yah apa boleh buat, soalnya di todong mulu pake Kusanagi sama D Cherry… hehehe… *Just Kidding, D Cherry- _chan_ * eh ngomong2 D Cherry- _chan_ kemana ya

 **Risnusaki** : biasalah say, setiap karya yang memang di lempar ke publik. Itu ada dua respon, ada yang suka dan pasti pula ada yang tidak suka, dan malah menjadi pengganggu, wajarlah.

Masa sih harus patah semangat gara-gara ulah orang idiot dari fandom sebelah. Bahkan sambil koar2 bilangnya para SasuSaku terutama Sakura lovers, bar-bar. Dan lovers dari fandom sebelah baik2 semua. Terus yg pasang review dengan nama kotor sambil maki2 di mari siapa ya. Enggak tau deh, kok nuduhnya mancing war. Idiot bangat ya, nggak ada dasar sama sekali… ato mungkin karena idola mereka ku bikin nggak sehebat idola kita ya… hahahaha…. Emang biasanya sih, idola mereka kubikin numpang lewat aja alias figuran.

Jujur lho, saya malah ketawa2 melihat keidiotan mereka. Di terangkan pun juga percuma, udah pernah kok nemuin orang idiot kayak gini, di terangin, eh kok malah makin aneh2 aja tanggapannya.

Ada lagi tuh, nggak kalah idiotnya, hatersnya Sakura sok2an menjadi SSL, sehingga seringkali berkomentar kasar dan akhirnya menjadi citra buruk bagi para SSL sejati terutama Sakura lovers. Trik idiot bin murahan kek gini mah, udah basi… *Eh kok malah curcol ya sama Risnusaki*

Udah….udah… ku biarin aja tuh idiot sebelah review seenak otak kerdil mereka… nah lho.

#Jgn kwatir mama Sakura, calon mantu selalu cinta kamu…hahaha… *Authornya kumat lagi* :D#


	3. Identitas yang Hilang (SS NP 2)

Identitas yang Hilang

.

.

.

Side Story Ninja Pengembara 2: Part 2

…

…

…

Hari sudah agak siang. Peredaran matahari sudah hampir mencapai titik tengahnya ketika dua sosok tubuh melangkah perlahan menyusuri jalan tanah berdebu. Untungnya, saat itu langit tertutup oleh awan tebal. Meskipun tidak begitu hitam, tapi membuat suasana di mayapada tidak terlalu panas

Dua sosok tubuh itu adalah seorang laki-laki dan seorang wanita. Usia mereka masing-masing masih cukup muda. Paling tidak, lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Mereka berdua adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sejak Malaikat Tanpa Wajah keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, serta Sasuke sendiri sudah sadar, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa yang mereka tempati sebelumnya untuk menginap.

Nampak sesekali terlihat Sasuke menggoda Sakura. Tapi Sakura lah yang lebih sering mengganggu Sasuke sambil tertawa ceria.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura terlihat manyun. Sepertinya ada yang ucapan atau godaan Sasuke yang membuatnya demuikian.

" Ha…ha…ha…" tawa Sasuke pun meledak.

Kelihatannya pemuda ini merasa geli sekali, ia nampak senang sehingga bisa tertawa semeriah itu. Bahkan perutnya sampai terguncang-guncang karena rasa cemburu Sakura yang menggelitik perutnya. Ia memang mengatakan sesuatu untuk menggoda Sakura sehingga kekasihnya itu nampak cemburu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Sasu? Ada yang lucu? Nggak lucu tahu" Sakura malah makin manyun sehingga nampak makin menggemaskan di mata Sasuke.

Kini kekesalan Sakura yang tadi melanda hatinya mulai mereda. Bahkan telah berganti perasaan geli melihat tawa pemuda itu. Bisa di katakan jarang-jarang kekasihnya itu tertawa lepas seperti ini. Dan meskipun berusaha ditahan, tetap saja mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

Sasuke segera menghentikan tawanya dengan susah-payah.

"Jangan terlalu cemburu, Sakura. Ceritaku itu tidak benar. Aku hanya bercanda," ujar Sasuke. Ia menarik lengan Sakura mengajak untuk melanjutkan langkah.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, ia malah menatap sekeliling.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura merasa heran.

"Entahlah Sakura, tapi aku merasa kalau ada yang mengamati kita dari tadi" alisnya makin ditautkan. Namun tak ada stupun yang mencurigakan. Sementara insting tajamnya mengatakan, mereka tengah di awasi.

Sebenarnya, bagi Sasuke. Keadaan yang merasa di awasi sudah sering ia alami. Tapi hal itu tak pernah ia katakan pada Sakura. Karena tak ingin kekasihnya itu tidak tenang. Ia baru mengungkapkan jika ia merasa kalau pengawas terlalu dekat dan mengancam, seperti sekarang.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa adanya aura keberadaan orang disini"

"Cobalah deteksi lebih cermat, kau juga ninja mata-mata kan?" ujarnya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura. Matanya tetap awas menatap sekeliling. Gagang pedangnya ia pegang erat-erat.

Sakura hanya menggeleng meyakinkan kekasihnya. Ia memang tidak merasakan aura sebagai adanya tanda-tanda orang lain di sekitar situ.

"Mungkin memang hanya perasaanku saja" ujar Sasuke akhirnya, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Langkah Sasuke tidak lantas di ikuti oleh Sakura. Keanehan yang di rasakan oleh Sasuke, membuat Sakura makin beranggapan kalau itu adalah efek racunnya. Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke seperti itu, tidak tenang, dan yang terakhir, ia menemukan Sasuke juga pingsan di tempat penginapan mereka sebelumnya. Memikirkan itu membuat Sakura makin sedih, ia berfikir, dalam waktu dekat, ia akan kehilangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya melangkah, kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau masih berpikit kalau rasa tidak nyaman yang ku alami ini, karenamu?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia malah terlihat menggigit bibir. Rasanya begitu perih, memikirkan bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa berlama-lama merasakan perasaan bahagia dan hidup dengan orang yang ia cintai. Ini akibat kutukan yang menimpanya. Keceriaannya tadi yang bersenda gurau dengan Sasuke, pupus begitu saja.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, ia segera merengkuh sang kekasih kedalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke…" tumpahlah sudah air mata sedih Sakura, "Apakah kutukan ini belum sepenuhnya tersegel"

"Sakura" panggilnya lembut, Sasuke mebelai kekasihnya itu secara perlahan"Aku hanya merasa di awasi, jauh sebelum bertemu denganmu. Aku sering merasa seperti ini. Sakura. Perasaan seperti di lilit benang halus itu sudah hilang sejak aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Mungkin aku memang memiliki penyakit aneh. tapi yang pasti itu bukan karenamu"

"Tapi" kata 'penyakit aneh' dari Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh Sakura. Andai saja jika keadaan normal, mungkin siapapun pasti menanyakan penyakit aneh yang di ucapkan Sasuke barusan. Namun kesedihannya malah membuat ia tidak mendengar secara keseluruhan ucapan Sasuke.

"Sssst… Sakura" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi kedua belah pipi Sakura. Perlakuan Sasuke tidak lantas membuat Sakura terhibur. Malahan ia merasakan perih oleh ucapan Sasuke. Dadanya terasa makin sesak.

"Andai jika anggapanmu itu benar. Jangan pernah menyesali ini…" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Melihat Sakura yang makin tergetar, Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura dengan perlahan. Dengan lembut ia membelai Sang kekasih.

"Sebelum segel itu bangkit, bukankah akan langsung membunuh. Tapi kenapa denganku malah berefek perlahan? Percayalah Sakura, ini bukan karenamu. Dan sekarang aku juga merasa kembali seperti sediakala" hibur Sasuke menatap dengan tatapan yang begitu teguh meyakinkan, membuat Sakura mengangguk.

Benar. Racunnya itu adalah racun paling mematikan. Tak mungkin, jika andai belum tersegel sepenuhnya, akan membunuh Sasuke perlahan. Mustahil baginya. Karena pikiran itulah, perlahan Sakura kembali tenang.

Sebenarnya perasaan Sasuke yang merasa di awasi, tidaklah salah. Kegiatan sepasang kekasih itu tidak lepas dari pantauan seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Dan orang yang mirip Sasuke itu adalah tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Malaikat Tanpa Wajah.

Mungkin inilah alasannya kenapa Sakura tidak dapat mendeteksi aura orang lain Hal ini mungkin bisa saja terjadi. Karena si pengintai memiliki aura yang sama dengan Sasuke. Maka dari itu Sakura tidak merasakan kehadiran aura orang lain selain aura mereka berdua,

Selain itu, perasaan Sasuke yang merasa di lilit benang halus, sebenarnya karena proses perpindahan jasad oleh Malaikat Tanpa Wajah.

Perbuatan sepasang kekasih itu membuat hati Malaikat Tanpa Wajah tergetar. Betapa ia menyaksikan perlakuan Sasuke, yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mampu melakukannya ketika ia berada dalam tubuh Sasuke. Betapa ia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang di pancarkan oleh sepasang kekasih itu. Makin kuatlah keinginan Malaikat Tanpa Wajah untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dan mendapatkan Sakura.

"Ayo"

Kembali Malaikat Tanpa Wajah melihat Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Sasu" langkah Sakura terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku juga merasakan ada yang sedang menuju kemari" ujar Sakura memiringkan kepala, bermaksud menajamkan pendengaran sekaligus menggunakan kemampuan mendeteksinya.

"Kau benar, Sakura. Mereka sudah ada di depan" balas Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan.

Tampaklah segerombol orang memakai pakaian asal pakai. Ada yangh hanya sekedar melilitkan kain kusut. Dan yang jelas, penampilan mereka sangar dan kumal.

Melihat itu, Sakura sedikit terhibur, anggapannya tadi yang menganggap kalau efek racunnya membuat Sasuke tidak tenang ternyata memang salah. Inting Sasuke yang tajam, yang memberi tahu kalau Sasuke memang ada yang menunggu mereka. Buktinya memang ada segerombol orang yang sedang menghadang mereka. Karena hal inilah, Sakura menjadi lega.

"Kalau mereka berani berbuat kurang ajar… jangan salahkan aku kalau aku terpaksa turun tangan memberikan pelajaran pada mereka...," ancam Sakura.

"Sabarlah, Sakura. Tahan amarahmu dulu. Aku yakin, ada sesuatu yang memaksa mereka berlaku seperti itu," sergah Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan hati kekasihnya. Padahal, dia sendiri dilanda perasaan tidak tenang. Tapi, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk tetap tenang..

Ucapan Sasuke ternyata membuahkan hasil juga. Kedua tangan Sakura yang semula sudah mengejang, perlahan-lahan mengendur kembali.

"Tapi kalau mereka berbuat kurang ajar, apakah harus dibiarkan saja, Sasu? Penampilan mereka saja sudah menunjukkan ketidakaturan mereka" sahut Sakura masih mencoba bersikeras.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," kalem jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura pun terdiam. Diikuti langkah kaki kekasihnya yang telah melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Seolah-olah Sasuke tidak khawatir dengan kemunculan orang-orang itu.

"Berhenti kalian" bentak salah seorang penghadang.

Apa yang di khawatirkan Sakura terbukti, para penghadang itu memang bukanlah orang baik-baik. Itu bisa di nilai dari cara mereka memulai percakapan.

"Ehemm!" lagi-lagi perhatian sepasang kekasih itu teralihkan pada deheman yang berasal dari antara orang-orang yang menghadang.

Muncullah seorang pria berkepala plontos. di lehernya di lilitkan sebuah syal hingga menutupi mulut. Di dahi sebelah kanan, terdapat luka bersilangan membentuk salib. Bahkan bekas luka itu melewati mata kanan. Pria plontos itu menatap Sasuke dan Sakura secara bergantian. Berikutnya, di balik syal yang menutupi mulut, ia menyunggingkan senyuman meremehkan.

"Namaku Okisuke. kami adalah penguasa di tempat ini" ujar pria besar memperkenalkan diri, "Aku tidak suka berbasa-basi. Aku hanya memberi dua pilihan padamu" tudingnya pada Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan kekasihmu itu jadi istriku, dan kau pergi"

Marahlah Sasuke mendengar permintaan yang kurang ajar itu. Apalagi Sakura, mungkin amarahnya dua kali lebih besar dari Sasuke.

"Dan yang kedua, Kekasihmu tetap jadi istriku, dan kau mati"

Ucapan si plontos di sambut oleh tawa bersahutan dari bawahannya.

"Mati saja kau" geram Sasuke. Ia merasa pria plontos yang mengaku bernama Okisuke itu, telah melecehkan Sakura. Seakan kekasihnya adalah barang yang mudah di pindah tangankan. Harga diri Sasuke sebagai lelaki terinjak-injak.

"Sudah kuduga, itu jawabanmu. Anak-anak" perintahnya pada anak buahnya.

"Tangkap gadis itu. Jangan sampai ada bagian kulit mulusnya yang lecet sedikitpun" berikut ia menatap Sasuke.

"Pemuda ini bagianku"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, rombongan orang kasar itu meluruk ke arah Sakura. Mereka sengaja tidak memakai senjata, karena rujuan awalnya ingin menangkap Sakura. Hujan pukulan tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Tapi Sakura tetap bersikap tenang. Dara jelita itu berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda gadis berambut merah muda itu akan melakukan tindakan, baik mengelak maupun menangkis.

Baru ketika serangan-serangan menyambar dekat, Sakura bertindak. Dengan tangan kosong, dihadapinya serbuan para pengeroyoknya. Gadis itu hanya menggunakan keahlian beladirinya. Sakura yakin bisa menyingkirkan para penyamun itu dengan tangan kosong. Ia bisa menduga demikian, karena melihat para pengeroyoknya itu menyerang seperti tak beraturan. Sakura berkesimpulan, orang-orang ini hanya mengandalkan tampang kasar untuk menyamun. Sakura pastikan kemampuan bertarung mereka belumlah apa-apa. Melawan orang-orang dengan gaya bertarung seperti itu, bukanlah hal sulit untuk di hadapi Sakura

Rombongan orang kasar itu meluruk ke arah Sakura dengan tangan terbuka seperti hendak menangkap Sakura. Tapi Sakura bersikap tenang. Gadis itu berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Baru ketika tangan-tangan menyambar dekat, Sakura bertindak. Dihadapinya serbuan para pengeroyoknya.

Sakura memulai perlawanannya dengan mengelak. Cepat laksana bayangan tubuhnya berkelebatan di antara sambaran tangan lawan.

Okisuke dan anak buahnya heran bercampur kaget melihat gerakan lawan. Padahal, mereka telah merasa yakin gadis cantik menggiurkan itu tidak mampu meloloskan diri. Tapi, dugaan itu ternyata meleset

Setelah berkali-kali Sakura hanya mengelak. Gadis cantik itu mulai unjuk gigi. Itu terjadi ketika lawan-lawannya meluruk ke arahnya. Dan yang membuat Sakura makin jengkel, beberapa tangan itu mengarah pada area pribadi.

Tangan yang meluincur hendak menangkap Sakura dari anak buah Okisuke. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Sakura tidak menghindar. Dan ketika serangan-serangan itu menyambar dekat, tangan kanannya digerakkan. Cepat bukan main, sehingga tangan itu tampak berubah menjadi puluhan.

Trak, trak...!

Bukkk, desss!

"Aaakh...!"

"Aaa...!"

Kejadian itu berlangsung demikian cepat. Bahkan mungkin hanya dalam sekejap mata. Tahu-tahu tubuh gerombolan orang kasar itu berpentalan ke belakang sambil mengeluarkan jeritan menyayat hati.

Brukkk!

Terdengar bunyi berdebuk keras susul-menyusul ketika tubuh-tubuh itu berjatuhan di tanah. Sesaat mereka menggelepar sebelum akhirnya diam untuk selama-lamanya.

Sasuke tersenyum begitu cepatnya Sakura menyingkirkan pengeroyok yang awalnya meremehkan sehingga hanya beberapa saja yang maju.

Berikut Sasuke menatap Okisuke.

"Kurang ajar. Menangkap kelinci mungil saja kalian tidak bisa!" bentak Okisuke. Ia masih menunjukkan anggapannya kalau sebenarnya Sakura itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Namun dalam hati, ia sedikit mengagumi kemampuan Sakura.

Des! Buk!

Lagi-lagi anak buah Okisuke terlempar dari arena.

"Brengsek! Tangkap dan perkosa gadis itu" Okisuke makin kesal.

Kali ini kekesalannya akan di lampiaskan sekarang.

Okisuke maju mendekati Sasuke, dengan langkah-langkah silang. Sepasang matanya nampak penuh kewaspadaan, memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

Sasuke berdiri diam menunggu. Sikapnya tenang saja, bahkan tidak melakukan gerakan seperti yang dilakukan lawan. Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti kalau sikapnya memandang remeh lawan. Sebaliknya, Sasuke telah berwaspada penuh untuk menghadapi setiap serangan yang akan dilancarkan lawan. Karena Sasuke bisa menilai kalau lawannya ini adalah type lawan yang mengandalkan kekuatan. Selangkah demi selangkah, jarak antara

Okisuke dengan Sasuke semakin dekat.

Dan ketika tinggal berjarak dua langkah lagi...

"Hiyaaa...!"

Sambil berseru keras, Okisuke melancarkan tusukan bertubi-tubi. Jari-jari kedua tangannya lurus dan menegang kaku. Suara bercuitan nyaring, mengiringi tibanya serangan pria plontos itu. Sasuke tahu kedahsyatan serangan itu, dari suara serangan itu, tidak hanya mengandung kekuatan yang mampu menewaskan seorang pendekar atau ninja setingkat Sasuke.

Plakkk...!

Okisuke kaget bukan kepalang ketika melihat Sasuke berani bahkan dengan mudah menangkis serangannya secara langsung. Padahal melihat dari ukuran tubuh, seharusnya dengan mudah Okisuke menggedor pertahanan Sasuke. Soal adu kekuatan, selama ini Okisuke belum menemukan lawan yang setimpal. Sebenarnya anak buahnya sekarang adalah taklukan Okisuke.

Tapi kenyataan yang dilihat pada Sasuke, tidak seperti biasanya. Hal itu tentu saja membuatnya kaget bukan kepalang.

Namun Okisuke terus menyerang sengit. Tapi sampai pertarungan berlangsung, tetap saja tidak mampu merobohkan Sasuke.

"Hup! Hiyaaa...!"

Sementara Sasuke sudah harus berjumpalitan menghindari setiap serangan yang datang. Tak disangkanya gerakan si plontos ini sungguh luar biasa cepatnya. Namun soal kecepatan gerak, Sasuke nampaknya lebih unggul dari Okisuke. Sehingga dalam waktu tidak terlalu lama, Sasuke sudah bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Hap! Yeaaah...!"

Sasuke cepat memutar tubuhnya. Dan dengan kecepatan yang begitu sukar diikuti pandangan mata biasa, Sasuke melepaskan satu pukulan keras tepat menghantam dada lawannya.

Diegkh!

"Akh...!"

Satu pekikan yang agak tertahan pun terdengar, disusul terpentalnya Okisuke. Ia bangun sambil meringis memegangi bagian yang terkena hajaran Sasuke.

"Serang dia" perintahnya sambil meringis pada anak buahnya yang belum sempat bertarung dan hanya menonton.

Sementara, Sasuke tidak sempat lagi melihat keadaan lawannya, karena harus cepat merunduk. Karena ternyata ada anak buah Okisuke yang mencoba membokong Memang, dari arah belakang berkelebat sebuah golok yang berkilatan tajam.

Wusss...!

Golok itu lewat sedikit saja di atas kepala Sasuke. Dan saat itu, kaki kiri Sasuke menghentak ke belakang, tepat menghantam dada penyerang dari belakang ini.

Dungk !

"Ukh!"

Kembali terdengar jeritan tertahan dari belakang Sasuke. Dan terlihat lagi seorang ambruk ke tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Hap!"

Sasuke cepat menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Namun pada saat itu juga satu orang penyerang  
membabatkan goloknya dari arah sebelah kiri. Maka Sasuke cepat menarik tubuhnya ke belakang. Dan tangan kirinya langsung bergerak cepat, menghantam pergelangan tangan yang memegang golok itu.

Plak!

"Akh...!"

"Yeaaah...!"

Dan seketika satu sodokan yang begitu keras diberikan Sasuke, tepat menghantam perut. Akibatnya, orang itu terbungkuk. Maka saat itu juga, Sasuke melepaskan satu pukulan ke wajah, sehingga  
tidak dapat dielakkan lagi. Orang berpakaian kumal itu kontan meraung keras dengan kepala  
terdongak ke atas. Tampak di wajahnya, darah muncrat keluar akibat pukulan yang mendarat telak di wajah yang kucel

"Hiyaaa...!"

Sekarang giliran Sakura yang melenting melnghadapi lawan-lawannya yang tak mau berhenti. Mungkin masih semangat ingin menikmati tubuh mungil dan menggiurkan milik Sakura  
Satu tendangan yang cepat diberikan Sakura, membuat orang berpakaian kumal itu terpental cukup jauh ke belakang. Dan keras sekali tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah. Hanya sebentar dia menggeliat, kemudian diam tidak bergerak-gerak lagi. Dalam beberapa gebrakan saja, sudah tiga orang yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa lagi. Sementara itu, Sakura sudah cepat memutar tubuhnya, begitu merasakan ada serangan datang dari belakangnya.

"Hiyaaa...!"

Sambil berputar demikian, Sakura melepaskan satu tendangan yang sangat keras. Begitu cepat tendangannya, sehingga orang berpakaian serba hitam yang hendak membokong itu tidak dapat lagi menghindarinya. Dan tendangan itu pun tepat menghantam dadanya.

Des!

"Akgh...!"

"Yeaaah...!"

Begitu orang itu terjajar ke belakang, Sakura kembali memberi satu pukulan keras . Akibatnya pukulan itu kembali menghantam dada orang ini, hingga kembali menjerit keras dengan tubuh terpental jauh kebelakang.

Bruk!

Keras sekali orang itu menghantam tanah sekitar beberapa meter di depan Sakura. Hanya sebentar saja tubuhnya menggeliat, kemudian mengejang beberapa saat dan diam tidak bergerak-gerak lagi.

Melihat puluhan anak buahnya di lumpuhkan dengan mudah, bukannya jera, Okisuke malah makin geram. Ia masih yakin dengan puluhan anak buahnya yang memang sudah mulai berdatangan, akan bisa menaklukkan dua pemuda itu, karena tempat di sekitar itu adalah markas mereka.

Mereka ini memang sering melakukan perampokan pada penduduk sekitar. Atupun orang yang sekedar lewat seperti pasangan SasuSaku sekarang.

"Keparat! Bunuh pria itu. Dan gadis itu, tangkap dan perkosa dia.. kalau perlu juga bunuh sekalian dan perkosa mayatnya" geram Okisuke

Makin mendidihlah darah Sasuke mendengar ucapan kurang ajar itu. Amarahnya sudah meledak di ubun-ubun. Giginya bergemerutuk, jari-jarinya berbunyi menandakan kemarahannya

"Sakura. Tetap di sini, tak perlu bertindak. Akan ku habisi mereka" geram Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mau membantah, karena ia tahu kekasihnya itu benar-benar di puncak kemarahannya. Jangankan Sasuke, sebenarnya Sakura juga sudah marah besar mendengar nada pelecehan dari si plontos. Tapi amarahnya tertekan oleh amarah Sasuke.

Kembali pada Sasuke yang sudah di liputi marah besar.

Kali ini ia tak ingin main-main lagi.

Anak buah Okisuke kembali meluruk, bahkan keseluruhan sudah menyerbu Sasuke.

"Hup! Yeaaah...!"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sasuke langsung menyongsong serangan para penyerangnya itu. Gerakannya bagai kilat. Beberapa pukulan keras dilontarkan cepat sekali, sehingga para pengeroyok itu tak sempat lagi berkelit.

Jeritan-jeritan panjang dan keluh kesakitan terdengar saling susul. Terlihat segera lima orang bergelimpangan terkena pukulan keras Sasuke. Hanya sekali gebrakan saja, Sasuke sudah mampu merobohkan lima orang.

Belum lagi yang lainnya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi, Sasuke kembali melepaskan pukulan beruntun yang luar biasa cepatnya. Kembali terdengar jeritan-jeritan panjang yang saling susul.

Dan lagi-lagi terlihat lawan-lawan Sasuke jatuh bergelimpangan sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Sehingga, tak ada lagi seorangpun yang bisa berdiri.

Para pengeroyok itu malah tidak mau jera, mereka semakin beringas, bahkan sudah ada yang menuju Sakura.

Sasuke makin kesal. Ia segera memegang gagang pedangnya

"Kagutsuchi"

Wusss!

"Aaaaarrrghhh" jeritan panjang saling menyahut. Hanya dengan sekali menyabitkan pedang. Sekawanan anak buah Okisuke terpotong dan dalam api hitam membakar di tempat perpotongan tubuh.

Sasuke mengusap dua jarinya mulai dari pangkal sampai ujung pedang. Okisuke makin membelalak, mata pedang itu telah terbakar api hitam.

Pertunjukan nyala api hitam yang membakar mata pedang Sasuke, membuat anak buah bahkan Okisuke sendiri makin terpana, atau mungkin ketakuta. Sasuke meman sengaja melakukan hal itu, yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Itu bertujuan untuk menggertak Okisuke dan anak buahnya, dan berhasil. Wajah ketakutan terpampang jelas di lawan-lawan Sasuke.

Di awali dengan teriakan melengking, tubuh Sasuke bergerak sangat cepat, menyambar di antara kerumunan anak buah Okisuke.

Kali ini Sasuke bergerak seperti menyambar. Di susul lagi dengan jeritan melengking saling bersahutan.

Dalam sekejap saja seluruh anak buah Okisuke telah berserakan dengan anggota tubuh yang sudah terpotong-potong.

Kali ini Okisuke berganti ketakutan dengan kengerian yang di tunjukkan Sasuke

Dada Sasuke naik-turun menandakan amarahnya belum reda. Sasuke menatap tajam pada Okisuke. Matanya sudah mulai memerah karena amarah yang belum reda.

Okisuke masih memiliki harga diri. Ia tak ingin melarikan diri apa lagi meminta ampun. Ia pun berencana lebih baik mati daripada menyerah dan menanggung rasa malu.

Niatannya itu terbaca oleh Sasuke. Maka…

Setsh!

Wuss!

Cracks!

Suara seperti batang pisang yang di potong. Menyusul dengan kemunculan Sasuke yang berdiri sambil memegang pedangnya tepat di belakang Okisuke.

Berikutnya kepala Okisuke menggelinding dengan mata melotot, meninggalkan pancuran darah di leher Okisuke yang telah terpenggal.

"Sasuke" Sakura cepat bergerak dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke agar Sasuke tenang. Terdengarlah tarikan nafas panjang dari Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sayu. Sakura tersenyum lembut, menenangkan sang kekasih. Berikutnya ia menjatuhkan diri kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

Apa yang terjadi barusan, dari awal tak lepas dari pandangan Malaikat Tanpa Wajah.

"Jutsu type api" desis Malaikat Tanpa Wajah. Sekarang ia baru menyadari satu hal. Tiba-tiba saja sekelumit ingatan melintasi pikirannya puluhan tahun silam.

Di saat itulah, karena sudah lama sekali. Ia baru ingat pesan gurunya.

"Ada beberapa efek dari jutsu ini" pesan dan nasihat gurunya seperti terngiang di dalam kepalanya. "Jika kau belum menguasainya secara sempurna. Maka kelak jika kau terlalu lama dalam tubuh seseorang, maka kau akan kehilangan ingatanmu. Tapi tenang saja, akan ada waktunya ingatanmu akan kembali. Dan kau bisa kembali menyempurnakan jutsu Reika ini" untuk yang ini, Si Malaikat Tanpa Wajah tidaklah terlalu khawatir.

"Tapi…" kali ini sang guru tegas dan menekankan ucapannya, "Jika kau merasuki tubuh yang berelemen api. Jika kau tidak segera keluar, maka kau akan kehilangan jati dirimu selamanya. Tidak hanya itu, orang yang kau rasuki juga akan kehilangan jati dirinya. dan jika kau tidak mewariskan jutsu ini, maka saat itu, ilmu ini akan lenyap. Maka pesanku, hati-hatilah merasuki tubuh seseorang, jangan sampai kau merasuki orang yang berelemen api terlalu lama"

Di saat bertarung dengan penyamun. Dan Sasuke menggunakan jutsu Kagutsuchi, barulah Malaikat Tanpa Wajah teringat bahwa ia pantang berada dalam tubuh berelemen api karena bertolak belakang dengan elemen jutsunya yang justru bersifat air. Ia terlalu terburu-buru ingin memiliki tubuh Sasuke. Selama berada dalam tubuh Sasuke pun, ia tak menyadari kalau tubuh yang ia tempati berelemen api. Di samping itu rasa tertariknya pada Sakura membuat ia lupa menganalisa tentang Sasuke. Bahwa jutsunya itu, sangat anti atau bertolak belakang dengan tubuh berelemen api. Dan Sasuke berelemen api. Akibat yang di timbulkan jika ia bersikeras tetap pada tubuh berelemen api, sesuai pesan gurunya, maka , baik ia maupun jiwa pemilik asli , akan kehilangan jati dirinya. Dengan kata lain, hilang ingatan. Artinya, ia tak boleh terlalu lama dalam tubuh berelemen api.

Ia harus keluar masuk jika ingin memakai tubuh berelemen api lagi.. Malaikat Tanpa Wajah, tetap ngotot memiliki tiruan tubuh Sasuke. Karena ia menyadari kalau ia makin jatuh hati pada Sakura. Meski ia tahu, akibat yang akan di tanggung jika tetap berada dalam tubuh tiruan tubuh Sasuke yang berelemen api. Rasa sukanya pada Sakura melebihi kekhawatirannya. Ia pun berniat menghabisi Sasuke. Ia memiliki rencana, ia akan bolak-balik keluar masuk tubuh tiruan Sasuke.

Tatapan Malaikat Tanpa Wajah serasa agak makin buram. "Sial, apakah aku akan kehilangan jatidiriku. Apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat" ujarnya dalam hati.

Karena itulah ia buru-buru kembali ke tempat jasad aslinya yang ia tinggalkan. Sebenarnya waktu bertemu dengan Sasuke, Malaikat Tanpa Wajah memang memakai bunshin, makanya, ketika berpindah jasad, tubuhnya lenyap.

Sementara tubuh aslinya sendiri ia taruh di satu tempat.

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah bergerak cepat menuju ke tempat ia menyimpan tubuhnya. Beruntung baginya, kali ini ia tidak di sadari oleh siapapun, apa lagi Sakura yang masih sibuk menghibur dan menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tidak. Jangan sekarang" pintanya. Kepalanya terasa semakin berat. Sebenarnya ia tadi sudah mencoba melakukan perpindahan jarak jauh pada tubuhnya, sayangnya gagal.

Pandangan matanya juga semakin mengabur. Ia sudah bisa tebak. Mungkin ia akan terlambat kembali ke tubuh aslinya untuk menyelamatkan ingatan dan jatidirinya.

Awalnya ia memiliki ide untuk meminjam tubuh lawan Sasuke dan Sakura untuk sementara, hanya saja, tubuh-tubuh itu sudah rusak akibat luka pertarungan. Dan ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dengan memasuki tubuh seperti itu.

Dan jika ingin memasuki tubuh yang berisi, maksudnya masih hidup, ia butuh ritual pengunci yang di buat membentuk spiral, seperti yang telah di lakukannya pada Sasuke.

Sambil menggunakan jutsu gerak kilatnya ia bergerak cepat. Tapi pas di tengah-tengah udara ketika melakukan lompatan. Ia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya pun jatuh terhempas ke tanah

…

Cukup lama Malaikat Tanpa Wajah pingsan. Akhirnya ia tersadar juga di awali dengan lenguhan.

"Ukh"

Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Ia malah seperti orang linglung.

"Siapa aku? Dimana aku" keluhnya, ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan semuanya, termasuk ingatannya.

Ia masih kebingungan. Ia merasa ada sesuatu di balik kainnya. Ia meraih dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah buku catatan.

Di buku catatan itulah ia melihat ilustrasi gerakan serta penjelasan-penjelasan tentang gerakan jutsu tertentu.

SSS

Setelah beberapa hari di landa kebingungan tentang dirinya yang tidak memiliki ingatan atau kenangan apapun. Akhirnya Malaikat Tanpa Wajah memilih menerima keadaannya. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaannya yang tanpa ingatan atau kenangan masa lalunya

Ia mulai mengamati buku catatan itu, "jika energi kukumpulkan diujung jari lalu di usapkan pada pedang" ujarnya sembari mempraktekkan ucapannya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mata pedangnya itu terbakar oleh nyala api berwarna hitam.

Begitulah Malaikat Tanpa Wajah mempelajari buku catatan yang ia buat. Ia sendiri mempelajari jutsu Kagutsuchi dan Gerak Kilat dari catatan yang ia buat sebelumnya, ketika masih dalam tubuh Sasuke yang asli.

Karena dasarnya itu adalah tekhniknya, maka tidaklah butuh waktu lama untuk mempelajari dan menguasai semua variasi tekhnik Kagutsuchi maupun Gerak Kilatnya.

SSS

Malaikat Tanpa Wajah yang kini sudah kehilangan ingatan, melangkah menghampiri pintu kedai. Setiba di ambang pintu, langkahnya dihentikan sebentar. Pandangannya langsung beredar ke dalam. Kedai itu ternyata ramai sekali. Rupanya, hampir semua meja yang ada di dalam kedai telah terisi. Hanya ada beberapa meja saja yang belum terisi.

Dengan langkah tenang, kakinya terayun menghampiri salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Kemudian pantatnya dihempaskan di kursi, dan pedangnya diletakkan di meja.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar dan berkumis tebal melangkah menghampiri.

"Akan pesan apa, Tuan?" tanya laki-laki bertubuh kekar yang ternyata pemilik kedai.

"Ayam panggang...," jawab Malaikat Tanpa Wajah menyebutkan kegemarannya. Pemilik kedai menganggukkan kepala, kemudian melangkah ke dalam. Tak lama kemudian, dia sudah kembali sambil membawa pesanan pemuda itu.

"Silakan dicicipi, Tuan," kata laki-laki berkumis tebal mempersilakan setelah meletakkan semua pesanan Malaikat Tanpa Wajah di meja.

"Terima kasih, Paman," sahutnya seraya mengulurkan tangan mengambil dan akhirnya mencicipi ayam panggang yang dipesannya.

Tiruan Sasuke atau Malaikat Tanpa Wajah mentilik seluruh ruangan. Tidak ada satu pun yang menarik baginya.

Ia memanggil pelayan karena pesanannya sudah tandas. Ia hendak membayar.

"Terima kasih, Tuan"

Pemilik kedai memperhatikan gelagat tamunya itu. Pemuda itu malah terlihat kebingungan di mata pemilik kedai.

"Maaf Tuan, anda seperti orang bingung" tanya si pemilik kedai hati-hati, ia sedikit kwatir jika orang yang di tanyainya itu malah tersinggung.

Tiruan Sasuke itu hanya mengangguk perlahan. Tak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia tak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Ia sudah kehilangan jati dirinya alias amnesia.

"Atau mungkin Tuan butuh pekerjaan? Maaf melihat Tuan membawa pedang, aku yakin Tuan adalah seorang pendekar. Dan karena saya juga baru melihat Tuan, mungkin tuan adalah seorang pengelana" lagi-lagi Tiruan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau Tuan, mau bekerja, saya bisa menunjukkan di mana tempat yang cocok untuk Tuan. Di ujung sana, terdapat rumah mewah milik seorang wanita yang kaya. Ia adalah orang yang paling di segani setelah kekasih atau calon suaminya di bunuh orang dan ia mewarisi semuanya"

Tiruan Sasuke itu nampak tertarik.

"Ia memang butuh pengawal yang banyak. Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi konon, ia banyak kehilangan bawahannya. Cobalah kesana melamar menjadi pengawalnya"

"Boleh ku tahu, siapa namanya?"

"Ikuti terus jalanan ini. Namanya Tsunade" jawab si pemilik kedai.

"Terima kasih. Paman" Tiruan Sasuke atau Malaikat Tanpa Wajah segera memohon pamit.

Dialah kelak yang akan memiliki nama Hikari, orang tanpa ingatan masa lalu.

…

…

…

(END OF OS)

.

.

TBC


	4. Untukmu, Sasuke

Untukmu, Sasuke

…

…

…

Warning! Lemon content.

.

.

.

Kesunyian di tengah rimbunan pepohonan, akhirnya pecah oleh teriakan-teriakan saling bersahutan. Di awali denga teriakan makian lalu di susul dengan jeritan yang menyayat hati.

Di tengah jeritan-jeritan itu, terdengar pula dentingan suara kecapi, dengan irama petikan yang bergantian. Jika jedah, petikan terdengar lembut dan satu persatu. Tapi...

"Keparat busuk… heyaaa…"

Jrengg!

"Aaaaarrrrghh!"

Di saat seperti ada makian terdengar seperti menyerang, saat itulah terdengar irama kuat dari suara dawai kecapi yang di petik secara bersamaan.

Tampaklah Jirobo dengan tenangnya duduk bersila sambil memangku kecapinya. Tidak jauh di depan Jirobo, seorang pemuda yang berlumuran darah dengan tubuh penuh luka sayatan. Pakaiannya pun sudah compang-camping. Di terlihat berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah, bahkan ia harus bertumpu pada pedang yang di pegangnya untuk membantu berdiri. Kedua kakinya terlihat gemetaran menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang penuh luka.

"Ka… kau harus membayar nyawa teman-temanku. Apa salah kami keparat" maki si pemuda yang penuh luka-luka.

Di wajahnya tidak menunjukkan adanya rasa jerah atau menyerah. Malahan tatapannya makin tajam pada Jirobo.

"Haaah…" ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk menyerang Jirobo.

Ting! Jrennk!

Jirobo memetik dawainya dan masih kelihatan tenang dan bahkan tak menatap sama sekali pada pemuda yang menyerangnya.

"Ukh…" lenguhan tertahan di sertai mata pemuda yang menyerang melotot. Gerakannya terhenti.

Buk!

Suara kepala dari yang jatuh menggelinding dari si penyerang Jirobo, menyisakan tubuhnya yang terlihat kejang-kejang sesaat, dan akhirnya tubuh tanpa kepala itu pun ambruk.

Jirobo menatap semua korban pembantaiannya dengan tatapan tajam tapi kosong.

"Sasuke…" geramnya, "Di mana kau. Keluarlah. Kalau kau seorang ksatria… tunjukkan dirimu"

Jirobo bangkit dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju salah satu mayat korbannya. Ia mulai mengulurkan tangannya dengan jari telunjuk yang lurus seperti mencolek darah korbannya yang belum mengering.

Berikut di atas pakaian korban, Jirobo mulai mencoret-coret menggunakan darah korbannya tersebut. Rupanya Jirobo menuliskan tulisan yang berisi, 'INI UNTUKMU SASUKE'

Jirobo memang sengaja melakukan pembantaian untuk memancing kemunculan Sasuke.

SSS

Hari masih pagi sekali. Tampak matahari menyembul dari ufuk Timur. Bentuknya laksana, sebuah bola besar berwarna merah menyala.

Di pagi yang cerah itu, nampak Sasuke sesekali menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghirup udara pagi yang sejuk. Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sebagai seorang suami, ia harus kembali ke ladang yang memang belum terlalu lama ia kelola sejak memutuskan untuk menetap di daerah yang disebut-sebut pinggiran kota Konoha. Desa itu memang masih asri, menjadikan alasan Sasuke untuk memilih menetap, agar Sakura bisa merasa nyaman dan tenang.

"Sasu" suara Sakura dari belakangnya. Sakura datang sambil menenteng bungkusan.

"Ini bekalnya" katanya sambil duduk di sebelah suaminya.

Sepasang mata Sasuke menatap lembut ke wajah istri cantik di sampingnya. Kemudian dia, melingkarkan tangannya perlahan ke wanita yang gemar memakai gaun qipao itu. Ada perasaan aman yang menyelinap di hati wanita berambut merah muda itu

Sasuke mengetatkan lingkaran tangannya yang mengitari pangkal lengan isterinya. Sehingga membuat tubuh mereka makin rapat. Sakura merasakan kehangatan dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Kau butuh sesuatu untuk ku bawakan nanti?" Sakura malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang suami. Sasuke mengelus-elus rambut Sakura beberapa saat lamanya. Dijumputnya beberapa helai, dan dibawa ke arah hidungnya.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sakura makin menyamankan posisinya.

"Yakin?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Aa… aku berangkat Sakura. Baik-baiklah di rumah, tak perlu melakukan banyak perkerjaan. Perhatikan juga bayimu, jangan sampai terlalu lelah" seperti biasa, Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura sebelum berangkat.

Usai berkata demikian. Sasuke mengajak Sakura berdiri dari tempat mereka. Seperti biasa pula sebelum berangkat, Sasuke selalu memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir merah merekah itu.

Niat awal hanya sekilas, seolah tak ingin rugi, Sasuke malah makin intens bahkan sampai melumat, membuat Sakura nampak kelabakan. Sasuke menarik kepalanya sesaat memberikan kesempatan pada Sakura memasok udara kedalam paru-paru.

"Hn" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari Sasuke. Setelah mengecup lagi, sekilas.

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke tak lupa pamit meski hanya pergi ke ladang. Tapi yang tidak sempat Sakura tangkap adalah adanya seringai tipis dari Sasuke, entah apa.

Hidan, sahabatnya menawarkan untuk ikut berdagang dengannya, sebagai pengawal sekaligus sebagai penanggung jawab. Tapi Sasuke menolak dengan alasan Sakura hamil, dan ia harus selalu berada di dekat Sakura, memenuhi kebutuhan Sakura.

Belumlah Sasuke bekerja,"Segeralah keluar, tak perlu lagi main kucing-kucingan. Dan kesialan apa lagi yang kau bawa kali ini, huh!" terdengarlah suara tawa yang begitu ia kenal. Ia pun menoleh.

"Kau…" teriak Sasuke lagi. Bagaimana bisa si biang masalah itu ada disini.

Ternyata orang yang di maksud adalah Naruto.

"Kau hebat juga, padahal aku sudah susah payah menyembunyikan keberadaanku, tapi masih bisa juga kau ketahui" Sasuke kali ini tidak menanggapi. Ia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu lagi yang menghebohkan.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mendeteksi keberadaan Naruto. Andai Sasuke bisa, maka Sakuralah yang lebih dahulu berbicara. Mengingat kemampuan Sakura dalam mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain, di atas Sasuke, karena Sakura adalah seorang ninja mata-mata. Sementara Sakura yang tengah hamil pun, tak berniat membuang energi untuk selalu waspada dengan selalu mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain. Hanya Saja Sasuke lebih memiliki kewaspadaan tinggi dengan insting tajam, sehingga tanpa sengaja ia malah melihat Naruto yang tengah bersembunyi.

Maka dari itulah, ketika pamit pada Sakura, ia hanya memberi kecupan singkat.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau bawa kesini" ujar Sasuke saat Naruto sudah mendekat di sampingnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sesaat, "Mencarimu ternyata susah juga, Sasuke" Naruto malah tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto untuk sesaat saling mendiamkan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar tentang seorang yang melakukan pembantaian…"

Tidak adanya jawaban dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menyimpulkan kalau berita yang ia dengar tempo hari di sebuah kedai, tidak di ketahui Sasuke.

"Kau memberitahuku hal ini, agar aku ikut denganmu. Apakah ini adalah tugas dari atasamu?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hey…hey… Ini pinggiran ibu kota Konoha. Kau tahu kalau aku berasal dari sini?"

"Kalau kau memang tidak ada urusan. Segeralah pergi, aku ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanku" ketus Sasuke.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu" langsung saja Naruto mengajukan permintaan. Karena Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang di ajak basa-basi.

"Pembantai itu telah menghabisi rombongan pengantin yang merupakan keluarga pejabat. Tentu saja akulah yang di utus untuk mencari orang tersebut" Naruto masih menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke.

Sayangnya Sasuke malah lebih memilih diam. Malahan ia mulai memegangi peralatan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengelola lahan pertanian. Tapi bukan berarti Sasuke benar-benar mengabaikan Naruto, meski sudah memulai bekerja, ia juga masih memperhatikan setiap kata dari Naruto.

Masih tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke meski Naruto telah menunggu, "Kalau kau tidak mau. Bukan masalah, aku hanya memberimu pesan. Hati-hatilah. Dari hasil penyidikanku, luka yang di timbulkan hampir mirip dengan Nagato"

Sasuke sontak saja menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia beralih menatap Naruto tanpa bertanya sedikitpun.

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Naruto yang bahkan jauh lebih tua dari Sasuke, tentunya lebih berpengalaman. Termasuk dalam hal luka yang di timbulkan oleh senjata. Dan Naruto pernah melihat luka yang di akibatkan justsu Nagato. Maka Naruto pun bisa mengetahui luka yang sama jika di akibatkan oleh jutsu yang sama dari orang yang berbeda.

"Dari tempat kejadian, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa di situ terjadi pertempuran. Itu artinya, si pembunuh ini sepertinya tidak melakukan pergerakan dalam melakukan pembunuhan. Persis seperti yang di lakukan Nagato"

"Orang-orang sudah banyak yang membicarakan hal ini. Aku juga sudah ke tempat kejadian dan memastikan tentang kebenarannya"

Sasuke yang tadi akan memulai pekerjaannya, kini berhenti, ia malah menatap balik ke arah Naruto.

"Dan kau ingin aku terlibat dalam penyidikanmu?"

"Bisa jadi. Hanya saja, aku juga memperingatkanmu, berhati-hatilah, bisa saja orang ini ada hubungannya dengan Nagato. Dan kemunculannya bisa saja mencari orang yang menghabisi Nagato"

Sasuke terdiam. Dunia Ninja, dunia orang-orang yang memiliki kelebihan adalah dunia yang juga di terdiri dua golongan. Golongan penjahat tak kenal kemanusiaan dan penuh dendam. Dan golongan orang baik-baik.

Salah satu di antaranya adalah Nagato, dan kini, menurut penuturan Naruto, muncul lagi orang yang memiliki kemampuan sama, dan pasti ada kaitannya dengan Nagato. Dan pasti pula ada hubungannya dengan dendam.

"Aku memang tidak tahu kalau kau memutuskan untuk menetap di sini. Aku hanya mendengar desas-desus tentang pembantai itu, ternyata sudah sampai di desa ini. Tanpa sadar ada yang menyebut namamu. Sepertinya kau di anggap menjadi pelindung desa ini"

"Bahkan ada yang mengatakan tidak akan khawatir karena kau dan Sakura ada di sini. Mereka begitu percaya pada kalian. Maka aku pun bertanya tentang tempat tinggal kalian"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, ingatan Sasuke melayang ke beberapa bulan sebelumnya. Di saat Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menetap di desa ini.

Di mana Sasuke sempat menghalau para pemberontak yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang rumah sang kepala desa.

Namun bebebrapa hari berikut, lagi-lagi muncul penyerangan. Sebelum fajar menyingsing, di serang oleh orang yang tak di kenal.

Rupanya dalang dari penyerangan itu adalah kepala desa yang kalah dan masih terosesi ingin menjadi kepala desa. Selain itu, Ia juga ingin menuntut balas atas kematian adiknya, yang ternyata juga adalah pemimpin pada penyerangan sebelumnya ke rumah kepala desa.

Tentu saja tindakan itu tidak membuat Sasuke diam diam saja. Ia segera tampil sebagai benteng hidup bagi masyarakat desa itu.

Dengan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, sang pengembara yang sebelumnya memutuskan untuk menetap bersama sang kekasih di desa tersebut, berhasil memukul mundur orang-orang mantan calon kepala desa itu.

Sementara saat itu, Sakura yang keras kepala, terkadang ikut bertarung, meski bisa di katakan seadanya untuk ukuran seorang petarung. Tapi untuk orang awam, apa yang dilakukan Sakura sudah sangat hebat. Sakura seringnya terpaksa harus menjadi penonton karena ia tengah hamil baru beberapa minggu, itupun jika mendapat tatapan marah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang juga di bantu masyarakat desa, melakukan pengejaran sampai ke seberang sungai.

Berkat bantuan Sasuke dan Sakura, biang dari pengacau itu berhasil di tekuk. Karena itulah warga desa mengelu-elukan keduanya. Sempat juga Sasuke di tawari untuk menjadi kepala desa pengganti kepala desa yang mundur, mungkin karena trauma penyerangan terhadapnya. Tapi Sasuke menolak.

Seusai berpikir dan merenung, Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto. Ia malah teringat tentang Sakura. Jika kemunculan orang yang berkemampuan seperti Nagato. Kemana hendak mencari. Sementara Sakura dalam keadaan hamil, tak mungkin Sasuke tinggalkan.

"Pergilah" ujar Sasuke datar, "Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Jika orang yang muncul ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Nagato. Aku menunggunya" putus Sasuke.

Terdengarlah hembusan nafas dari Naruto. Ia memang berharap pada Sasuke. Tapi Naruto pun mengerti, ia sempat melihat Sakura dalam keadaan hamil. Sebagai orang yang mengenal Sasuke, tentunya tahu bahwa Sasuke tak akan mau berpisah dengan Sakura untuk saat sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa. Tapi berhati-hatilah, orang itu sudah berada di sekitar sini. Tempat pembantaian keluarga pejabat itu pun, kejadiaanya di desa seberang" Naruto memutar tubuh meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Sebelum Naruto mencelat pergi, Sasuke kembali menahan. Naruto pun membatalkan kepergiannya.

Naruto terdiam menunggu alasan Sasuke menahannya.

"Kembalilah ke tempat Tsunade. Tanyakan pada pelayan di sana, jika memang masih ada. Bahwa apakah pernah ada yang datang mencari Nagato, atau siapapun yang berhubungan dengan bawahan Tsunade"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto dengan dahi berkerut.

"Lakukan saja"

Naruto berpikir, betul apa yang di katakan Sasuke, jika memang ada hubungannya dengan Nagato atau siapapun bawahan Tsunade. Pastilah kasus ini bermula dari sana. Itu artinya, mereka dendam karena kerabat atau sahabat yang di habisi oleh Sasuke, Sakura maupun dirinya. dan Naruto akan lebih mudah menelusuri mara ranrai dari sana.

"Aku mengerti" ia memang berharap kejadian ini berhubung dengan bawahan Tsunade. Dengan demikian, Sasuke bisa membantu. Karena dendam akan ada hubungannya dengan mereka berdua.

SSS

Sakura sebelumnya merasa bosan jika sendirian di rumah. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menyusul suami ke ladang. Ia lebih memilih melihat suaminya yang sibuk bekerja dari pada di rumah sendirian.

Di sat itulah, ia sekilas melihat sosok pirang berbicara dengan Sasuke sebelum berkelebat pergi. Dan ia tahu itu adalah Naruto.

"Sasu yang tadi itu Naruto kan?" tanya Sakura memperjelas penglihatan sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan memikirkan tentang berita yang di bawa Naruto

Di satu sisi Sasuke memang ingin membantu Naruto. Pengalamannya mengajari Sasuke, kalau jika ada yang muncul dengan jutsu yang sama, maka pasti ada hubungannya dengan pembalasan dendam.

Dan jika keterangan naruto benar adanya, maka pastilah, orang yang baru muncul ini ada hubungan dengan Nagato. Dan Sasuke yakin kalau orang ini pasti sudah mendengar tentang kematian nagato, dan pasti akan datang menuntut balas. Tapi yang masih menjadi pertanyaan Sasuke, apakah orang yang di curigai kerabat Nagato ini, sudah tahu siapa pembunuh Nagato?

Jika memang itu adalah kerabat Nagato maka tentu kerabat Nagato itu pasti mencarinya. Karena itu pulalah, Sasuke mencari tahu ke rumah Tsunade. Jika memang itu adalah kerabat Naruto, di sanalah, kerabat Nagato itu akan tahu perihal pembunuh Nagato.

"Pasti ada hal penting lagi, sehingga ia menjumpaimu" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dari nada pertanyaannya itu, menunjukkan kalau Sakura mulai kesal.

"Tidak ada hal penting. Lagi pula, ini adalah Konoha. Ia bekerja pada pemerintahan. Tentu saja ia mungkin sedang menjalankan tugas, dan tanpa sengaja bertemu denganku di sini"

"Lalu?" Sakura masih menuntut.

"Ia tidak bicara apa-apa. Ia hanya sekedar menyapa" jawab Sasuke tenang seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Sasu" tatap Sakura tajam.

"Saku…" belumlah Sasuke selesai berbicara, Sakura kembali memotong.

"Pasti ada hal penting sehingga ia menemuimu…"

Sasuke terdiam.

"Kita sudah sama-sama tagu tentang Naruto, dia adalah petugas pemburu dari pemerintah. Ia tidak akan berkeluyuran jika tidak ada suatu kasus" tegas Sakura

"Mungkin awalnya ia memang tidak ada niatan untuk memintamu bantuan. Tapi kebetulan ia mendapatimu di sini. Maka ia pun memintamu" Sakura adala medic-nin yang cerdas. Melihat keberadaan Naruto, sudah pasti banyak serangkaian dugaan dalam kepalanya. Salah satunya, sudah di ungkapkan barusan.

"Sakura, dengarkan dulu, meski dia…"

"Kau tidak perlu membohongiku Sasuke" suara Sakura makin naik, "Kau pasti sedang mempertimbangkan untuk membantu Naruto"

Sakura benar-benar kesal pada suaminya. Jika benar sesuai dugaannya, maka pasti Sasuke akan terlibat dalam urusan Naruto. Bukannya Sakura tidak suka, tapi kendinya sekarang menuntut agar Sasuke selalu menemaninya. Apa salah, jika Sakura butuh untuk di manja. Sekelumit pikiran Sakura.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, repot juga memiliki pasangan cerdas seperti Sakura. Terlalu susah untuk di bohongi. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang malah balik menatap tajam.

"Istrahatlah" ujar Sasuke perlahan. Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Sakura menuju dangau tempat ia biasa istirahat melepas lelah. Sakura menurut begitu saja.

Perlahan pula, Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura, "Maaf. Hal itu jangan lagi kau pikirkan. Tenangkanlah pikiranmu. Kau hamil, dan jangan bebani pikiranmu, yang malah akan mengganggu pertumbuhan janinmu"

Kali ini Sakura sama sekali tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Ia tetap diam dan tak menatap Sasuke

Sasuke tersenyum kecut sambil menatap Sakura yang sepertinya mulai lagi muncul sifat merajuknya.

Sasuke sendiri seperti kehabisan akal untuk merayau Sakura selain membiarkan Sakura yang tengah merajuk.

"Tenang dan tetaplah di sini. Aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaan" Sasuke segera mengecup dahi Sakura kemudian mengambil peralatannya untuk bekerja. Sementara itu Sakura tetap tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

SSS

Sasuke menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahi. Berikut ia menatap hasil kerjanya. Setelah di rasa cukup, Sasuke kembali melangkah ke dangau, tempat ia meninggalkan Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menggeleng kepala menatap istrinya yang masih duduk meringkuk. Posisi nya tetap sama sejak Sasuke meninggalkan tadi.

Sasuke menatap sekilas pada bungkusan bekal yang tadi ia bawah. Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggam dengan hangat, dengan maksud menenangkan Sakura. Ia tahu, Sakura yang sekarang sedang merajuk, dan sepertinya Sasuke harus menenangkan.

"Ayo pulang" ujar Sasuke lembut. Satu tangan yang masih bebas, bergerak merangkul Sakura untuk membantunya berdiri. Sementara Sakura tak bersuara, hanya mengikuti saja.

Sejak perjalanan pulang tadi, tak ada di antara keduanya yang bersuara.

Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura dengan perlahan di depan meja makan. Sementara Sasuke mulai terlihat menyajikan makan siang yang seyoganya adalah bekal untuk makan siangnya.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke perlahan sekaligus mulai buka suara.

Terdengarlah kembali desahan napas Sasuke, "waktunya makan siang. Jangan sampai terlambat, ya" ujar nya lembut. Sasuke menyodorkan makanan beserta lauk pada Sakura.

Sakura yang masih merajuk itu hanya menatap pada makanan yang di sodorkan Sasuke sementara Sasuke sendiri belumlah mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum gemas melihat sang istri yang sedang merauk itu.

Setelahnya, Sasuke malah menyendok makanan dan di arahkan ke mulut Sakura.

"Makanlah" ujar Sasuke kembali perlahan.

"Kau ingin memberiku obat tidur? Karena kau tahu, aku tak mungkin membuka segelku karena kehamilanku" bukannya membuka mulut menerima suapan dari Sasuke. Sakura malah terlihat protes.

Keadaan sekarang malahan mengingatkan Sakura, ketika awal kebersamaan mereka. Sakura malah teringat, ketika memburu para komplotan Ninja Kegelapan, Sasuke malah memberinya obat tidur agar Sakura tak ikut-ikutan memburu para Ninja Kegelapan, semata-mata karena rasa khawatir Sasuke.

Sasuke lagi-lagi tersenyum penuh arti. Jika sudah demikian, Sasuke tahu, kalau Sakura perlu 'perlakuan' lebih lagi.

Sasuke kemudian menyuapi mulutnya sendiri. Menunjukkan kalau apa yang di sangkakan Sakura tidaklah benar. Terdengarlah suara kunyahan dari mulut Sasuke, dan berikutnya suara makanan melewati kerongkongan juga terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan mengenai dugaanmu barusan"

"Aku tidak ingin kau ke ladang dan memungkinkanmu bertemu dengan Naruto" ujar Sakura ketus dan seakan ingin meminta persetujuan dengan Sasuke, bahwa ia akan makan jika Sasuke memenuhi keinginannya sekarang.

Sakura pun curiga, bisa saja, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berencana melakukan pertemuan lagi.

Sasuke yang begitu posesif pada Sakura yang hamil, tidak ada pilihan yang lain selain mengiyakan. Sasuke tak ingin Sakura terlalu banyak pikiran, apa lagi kekecewaan atas ketidak patuhannya yang tak mau menuruti permintaan istri.

Sakura mulai buka mulut dan menerima suapan Sasuke sampai habis.

SSS

Sasuke menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur yang di jahit dan di buat sendiri oleh istrinya. Pikirannya melayang tentang Sakura. Semenjak kehamilannya, makin aneh saja istrinya itu. Terkadang sangat manja dan merepotkan, namun bisa saja sedetik berikutnya malah memberengut kesal dan merajuk.

Kalau saja tidak memikirkan membangkitkan Uchiha, mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghamili istrinya lagi. Sasuke sudah merasa cukup jika mereka sudah di anugerahi satu anak. Bukan karena sikap manja merepotkan, kalau yang ini Sasuke malah suka. Tapi yang membuat Sasuke repot atau mungkin malah menyebalkan, adalah sipat ego Sakura malah meningkat, selalunya keinginannya harus di turuti.

"Sasuke"

Sasuke yang mulai memejamkan mata. Ia dari tadi sudah sangat bosan karena di tahan Sakura untuk tidak kembali ke ladang, membuka matanya perlahan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, beruntung ia memiliki Sakura, seperti apapun rasa bosan atau malasnya, melihat sang istri membuat ia lupa pada kebosanannya. Bahkan ia malah menyunggingkan senyum. Ia menepuk samping tempat ia duduk sekarang. Sakura menurut saja.

"Maaf… apakah tadi ucapanku menyinggung perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyesal.

Sasuke merangkul istrinya sambil tersenyum hangat, "Sama sekali tidak"

"Tapi…"

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku hanya bosan sekarang. Aku hanya ingin menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab untukmu. Dan salah satu tanggung jawab ku adalah mengisi ini" ujarnya sambil membelai perut Sakura yang mulai membuncit.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya menyentuh. Tapi mengingat dan merasakan buah hatinya di dalam perut Sakura. Ia malah membelai perut itu. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, Sakura malah menggigit bibir. Sejak kehamilannya, beberapa bagian permukaan kulitnya menjadi sensitif.

Dada Sakura berdebar, berharap Sasuke tidak menyadari perubahannya. Ia tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui perubahannya dan yang pasti Sasuke akan menyergapnya jika ia tahu. Di sisi lain ia memang sangat ingin akibat kesensitifannya, tapi di sisi lain pula ia tidak siap dan agak ragu, mengingat usia kandungannya masih tergolong muda

Sasuke nampaknya begitu menikmati momen membelai perut Sakura, bahkan ia mulai merebahkan diri dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Sakura sembari tangan Sasuke masih asyik membelai perut sang isteri.

Sakura makin gelisah oleh ulah suaminya. Belaian pada perutnya malah memberikan sensasi geli tersendiri. Ia menatap kearah suaminya yang tengah memejamkan mata sambil membelai perut Sakura. Tubuh Sakura pun mulai sedikit menegang. Berikut, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, menikmati belaian Sasuke pada perutnya.

Seberapapun usaha Sakura menahan, akhirnya Sasuke menyadarinya juga. Seringai tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke, lebih terasa seperti mendesah membangkitkan gairah. "Kau terangsang"

Sakura yang tengah menikmati belaian Sasuke, membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh… ti…tidak… itu tidak mungkin" sahutnya gelagapan.

Sasuke bangkit dari tidurnya, ia mulai menunjukkan seringai pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Semenjak hamil, kau lebih sensitif, kau sangat mudah terangsang" entah hormon atau karena memang sedang birahi, dimata Sasuke, Sakura yang hamil makin seksi dan makin menggairahkan.

Tangan Sasuke memegangi kepala Sakura dan sedikit menariknya. Kepala itu bergerak lembut mendekati wajah Sasuke. Mata Sakura segera terpejam dengan bibir merekah penuh tantangan.

Kedua bibir itu pun akhirnya saling bertemu. Sasuke mengecup bibir itu dengan lembut sekali. Sakura membalas kecupan tak kalah lembut dengan tangan mengusap-usap dada Sasuke. Usapan itu terasa menghangat di sekujur tubuh Sasuke, membuat batin Sasuke menuntut untuk meraih keindahan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Maka tangan pemuda tampan itu pun segera membelah kain penutup dada Sakura.

Tees...!

Dengan sekali pakaian itu terlepas, maka dada Sakura pun bebas tanpa hambatan. Tak hanya itu, Sakura membantu Sasuke untuk meloloskan semua pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang sudah lupa dengan kebosanannya segera memeluk isterinya itu. Ciumannya makin memburu, dan Sakura sengaja memberikan apa yang diinginkan Sasuke. Di sela ciuman panas itu, tangan Sasuke juga mulai membuka pakaiannya satu persatu. Dan hal mudah bagi Sasuke, karena kemaja yang ia gunakan tidak berkancing. Tak perlu repot untuk membuat tubuhnya menjadi polos sama seperti Sakura.

Sakura mengeluh dengan suara lirih, lalu meremas rambut Sasuke dengan pelan-pelan ketika Sasuke menyambar dada sekal itu dengan mulutnya.

Haap...!

"Oh, Sasukeee...," desah Sakura membuat Sasuke kian bertambah hanyut.

Perlahan Sasuke merebahkan Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menurut. Sasuke bergeser ke sebelah kiri, berikut, Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga posisi Sakura membelakangi Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali melingkarkan tangan di perut Sakura.

"Tidak… aah…" tidak kuasa lagi untuk menolak, Sakura mendesah, ketika tangan Sasuke sudah mulai hinggap di atas gundukan sekal miliknya.

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya tidak mudah lagi baginya untuk menahan perlakuan Sasuke pada bagian paling sensitif di tubuhnya.

Perlahan, matanya yang tadi terpejam, kini membuka perlahan. Nafasnya pun mulai memburu.

"Sasu… pe..pelan-pelan… hati-hati…" desah Sakura di sela serangan Sasuke. Ucapan peringatan yang selalu Sakura ucapkan ketika Sasuke memulai permainan.

"Hn…" balas Sasuke yang sepertinya bermasabodoh dengan peringatan awal Sakura yang selalu ucapkan.

Mata Sakura makin sayu menatap Sakura, seakan meminta agar sebaiknya Sasuke menuntaskan hasrat mereka sekarang.

Repotnya lagi, Sasuke semakin berikan kesan hangat bagi Sakura. Ciuman suaminya itu bagaikan kobaran api yang dapat melelehkan besi baja. Sakura dibuat melayang-layang dibuai sejuta keindahan.

Hal itu telah membuat Sakura sulit menahan gairahnya dan sulit menghindari kehadiran asmara yang ada.

Jantung Sakura itu berdetak sangat cepat pada saat benak. Sakura nyaris tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah mengarahkan senjata pamungkasnya ke sasaran.

posisi mereka yang tidur miring dengan Sakura membelakangi Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke, sambil melingkarkan tangan memeluk Sakura, ia Seperti sedang berhati-hati, mengarahkan senjatanya tepat di depan gerbang kenikmatan dari arah belakang Sakura.

"Aohhh… jangan kasar" Sakura terpekik saat Suaminya menghentak miliknya. Seakan mengingatkan Sasuke kalau ia tengah hamil. Ia tahu kalau ia sedang hamil, tapi keinginan bawah perut itu lebih menuntut untuk di turuti. Sakura hanya bisa mengingatkan kalau mereka harus hati-hati dengan permainan mereka.

Sebenarnya Sasuke kuatir juga, tapi akhirnya ia mengabaikan. Karena ia merasa, di usia kandungan Sakura sekarang, janinnya cukup kuat untuk menahan tekanan yang ia lakukan di dalam liang istrinya.

"Jangan terlalu dalam berengsek!" Sasuke menekan terlalu dalam dan tiba-tiba, sehingga Sakura kaget dan tanpa sengaja ia malah memaki suaminya.

"Kau bilang apa? Hm!" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Pelukannya makin di eratkan melingkari dada Sakura.

Mata Sakura membulat, begitu Sasuke membisiki kata yang tersirat 'ancaman' itu.

"P…p..pelan-pelan… aak" tubuh Sakura mengejan. Saat Sasuke memulai aksinya.

Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya sedikit lebih cepat hingga terbenam lebih dalam, bahkan terasa oleh Sasuke sudah sampai dan mendesak di ujung lorong.

Sasuke menarik pinggulnya dengan lembut, sampai yang tersisa di dalam liang Sakura hanyalah pada bagian yang botak. Membuat Sakura merasakan rentetan kenikmatan panjang.

"Aak…"

Kembali Sasuke menekan dengan kecepatan sama seperti di awal. Lalu di lanjutkan lagi dengan menarik secara perlahan. Hal inilah yang membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi nikmat yang bergantian. Rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba akibat dorongan Sasuke yang cepat dan dalam. Lalu berganti rentetan kenikmatan di dinding liangnya, akibat tarikan perlahan Sasuke. Membuat pula Sakura merasa makin dilambungkan, seeprti membuat ia sudah lupa segalanya, selain sensasi rasa nikmat yang bergantian seiring dengan ritme Sasuke yang berubah-ubah

Cairan cinta milik Sakura makin menambah kelancaran milik Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar ahli dalam memberikan kesenangan buat Sakura. Gerakannya di bawah bervariasi, dengan tangan menjelajahi ke area-area sensitif Sakura. Akibatnya, tubuh Sakura makin merinding dan menggigil di landa kenikmatan.

Tidak menunggu lama bagi Sakura, tubuhnya terlihat mulai mengeras, ia sudah mencapai puncak. Perasaan seperti melambung dan terbawa entah kemana. Sakura pun tanpa sadar menggigit lengan Sasuke saking tak tahan dengan rasa yang membuatnya serasa makin liar di puncak keindahan.

Sasuke dengan gagahnya, dan posisi yang tidak berubah. Sasuke memang jarang memakai gaya lain selain posisi tidur miring seperti sekarang, Sasuke merasa, gaya seperti itulah yang cocok untuk menggagahi Sakura yang tengah hamil itu.

Menjelang Sasuke mencapai puncaknya, Sakura masih sempatnya mengeras, sepertinya ia lagi-lagi mendahului Sasuke menuju puncak kenikmatan, yang memang sudah sering ia alami.

Sasuke merasa kembali dinding surga Sakura makin mencengkeram di sertai denyutan cepat.

Gerakan Sasuke makin lama makin cepat setelah tahu kalau ia sudah mengantar Sakura untuk kedua kali menuju puncak. Suara benturan tubuh bagian bawah juga semakin terdengar lebih sering.

"Sakura… aaaahhh" Sasuke mengeluh kenikmatan, saat ia mulai memindahkan benih cintganya kedalam Sakura. Tubuhnya juga mengeras, tanpa sadar pun, pelukannya makin di eratkan pada Sakura.

Sasuke maupun Sakura akhirnya merasakan pelepasan ketegangan secara bersamaan. Keduanya mengatur nafas lega.

Pelukan Sasuke pada Sakura mengendur perlahan. Sekarang ia sudah lega.

Masih terdengar desahan Sakura saat Sasuke menarik miliknya secara perlahan memisahkan miliknya dengan Sakura.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, lelah dan lega menghinggapi setelah suaminya itu berhasil mengantarnya ke puncak keindahan.

Namun ada yang mengganggu pikiran Sasuke. Sakura melarang meninggalkan rumah. Lalu di rumah saja apa yang harus dilakukan. Sempat ia berpikir untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk mengerjai Sakura. Tapi di saat yang sama ia menolak, Sakura tak boleh kelelahan mengingat istrinya itu sedang hamil. Sasuke akhirnya mendesah nafas, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

"Sakura…" panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Hm…" hanya gumaman yang di perdengarkan oleh Sakura.

Gumaman Sakura membuat Sasuke menarik sudut bibir, sepertinya ia mendapat ide untuk mengisi waktu bosannya sekarang.

"Kau tahu Sakura, aku tak suka di abaikan. Dan gumamanmu barusan menunjukkan kalau kau telah mengabaikanku" bisik Sasuke sekali lagi, bahkan terasa mendesah.

Mata Sakura yang terpejam, terbuka tiba-tiba. Ia merasa adanya keisengan di balik bisikan Sasuke.

Dan benar saja, belumlah Sakura menjawab. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah menusukkan ujung telunjuknya tepat di ketiak Sakura.

"Aaaawww… apa yang kau lakukan" kaget dan geli akibat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Menghukummu karena mengabaikan aku" jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sasuke memilih bermain laksana anak lecil dari pada menggerayangi istrinya yang tengah hamil itu, meski ia memang sangat ingin. Tapi sekali lagi, ia merasa harus berhati-hati, karena itu adalah buah hati pertama mereka.

"Aku tidak… kyaaa…. Hentikan…" belumlah selesai, kembali Sasuke menggelitiki Sakura.

Tentunya Sakura sangat kegelian. Sasuke mulai menggelitiki bagian pinggang, dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Hahaha… geli sasu… hentikan…" teriak Sakura di tengah rasa gelinya.

"Jangan harap. Aku belum puas menggelitikimu tahu…"

"Tidak mau…" Sakura menepis Sasuke dan segera bangun dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke keluar dari kamar, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang kini tanpa busana.

"Hey, berhenti" Sasuke segera menyusul Sakura dengan keadaan yang sama, tanpa busana.

Sasuke yang memang belum puas bermain dengan sang isteri, tentu mengejar.

"Kyaaaa… hahaha…."

Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara riang dari dalam rumah sederhana milik pasangan muda itu.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Hidup dan Mati

Hidup dan Mati

…

…

…

Tengah malam di mana hampir semua orang sudah tidur terlelap. Pintu rumah Sasuke malah terdengar ada yang mengetuk.

Sasuke tidak serta merta bangkit dari tidurnya begitu saja. Sembari mempertajam pendengaran sekaligus meyakinkan kalau memang ada yang mengetuk, Sasuke pun perlahan melepaskan pelukan Sakura yang tengah tertidur terlelap

Lamat-lamat ia kian mempertajam pendengarannya. Memastikan siapa yang memanggil. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Dengan hati-hati pula, ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura, yang hanya terdengar sedikit mengerang lembut ketika Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Melangkah perlahan meninggalkan tempat tidur agar Sakura tidak terjaga dari tidurnya.

"Siapa" suaranya setengah berbisik.

"Sasuke…" suara lirih dan terdengar seperti berbisik memanggil dari luar.

Sasuke pun sudah tahu kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Naruto. Sasuke membuka pintu, dan memang benarlah kalau pemilik suara yang membangunkannya tengah malam adalah Naruto.

"Ada apa. Kau sudah kembali dari tempat Tsunade?" tanyanya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Kau benar Sasuke. Menurut pelayan yang mengurus rumah Tsunade sekarang. Pernah ada seseorang yang datang dan menanyakan tentang Nagato, orang itu mengaku Jirobo, guru dari Nagato. Dan satu lagi, ia mencarimu…" ujarnya dengan nada rendah.

Narauto berhenti sejenak. "Pelayan itu memberikan gambar Hikari, duplikatmu"

Sasuke sedikit tergetar mendengar keterangan Naruto. Bukan karena ia takut, hanya saja, ia tak bisa jauh dari Sakura. Dan jika sudah demikian, andai Jirobo mendatanginya, sudah bisa di pastikan guru Nagato itu akan melibatkan Sakura. Sasuke terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Apa rencanamu" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Mengingat, pembunuhan yang di lakukan, di desa seberang, pastilah ia sudah merambah di sekitar sini. Aku akan mencarinya" jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi carilah waktu yang tepat, maksudku, pastikan Sakura tidak mengetahui ini" Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk melakukan kerja sama dengan Naruto.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali terlibat dalam urusan Naruto, tujuannya untuk menyambut pria yang bernama Jirobo. Dengan demikian, jika mereka memang berjumpa, Sasuke sudah siap.

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto bisa menebak kalau Sasuke mau bergabung. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Naruto. Dengan demikian, ia berharap lebih mudah dalam menghentikan si pembantai itu. Kalalu perlu di bunuh.

"Baiklah, aku pergi"

"Hn"

SSS

Di teras rumah, Sasuke masih duduk termenung sambil menopang dagu. Sampai sekarang Sakura belum mengijinkannya untuk kembali keladang sendirian. Sasuke cukup senang, karena ia boleh kembali bekerja ke ladang, hanya saja harus di sertai Sakura.

Sasuke yang posesif pada Sakura yang hamil tentu saja sangat keberatan. Dan akhirnya ia harus memilih, tetap bekerja di ladang dengan Sakura yang ikut serta, atau tetap di rumah. Sakura benar-benar ingin memastikan, Naruto tidak mengganggu Sasuke dengan segala tugas dari atasannya.

Meski belum lama Sasuke di teras, namun ia sudah berulang kali ganti posisi. Sekarang Sasuke kembali merebahkan diri sambil menatap langit-langit.

Berkali-kali desahan nafas Sasuke terdengar. Entah apa alasan istrinya sekarang, kenapa ia tadi tiba-tiba mengatakan kalau Sakura tak ingin ke ladang.

"Sakura, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyanya tidak sabaran ketika tahu Sakura sudah datang menemuinya. Sasuke sedikit keheranan, kali ini Sakura muncul dengan pakaian yang sangat rapi.

Dari cara Sakura berpenampilan seperti sekarang, Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui kalau Sakura pasti mengajaknya ke suatu keramaian. Entah di mana.

Seharusnya hari ini ia ingin kembali bekerja, tapi Sakura menahannya, karena menurut Sakura, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Sasu. Ku dengar di lapangan di pinggir desa di adakan pertunjukan drama panggung, aku ingin menonton" ujarnya sambil duduk bersimpuh di samping Sasuke yang tengah berbaring.

"Hah! Melihat pertunjukan? Seperti anak…" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya, karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menggeram sambil melotot padanya.

"Uh… itu… baiklah" Sasuke buru-buru bangkit dan menyetujui. Dari pada melihat Sakura kembali merajuk seperti biasa jika keinginannya tidak di turuti.

"Yatta…" girang Sakura sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Tidak peduli jika Sasuke kesal, tak peduli jika Sasuke keberatan. Yang penting keinginannya di turuti. Itu saja.

Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sakura di leher. Berikut ia melempar senyum sambil mengacak surai Sakura. Samaseperti biasa Sasuke pasti akan ikut senang, jika melihat Sakura terlihat senang.

"Ayo" ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura berdiri dengan perlahan.

SSS

Terlihat Naruto melangkah dengan tenang, sudah beberapa hari sejak kembali dari rumah Tsunade, ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda-tanda atau petunjuk tentang Jirobo.

Sementara itu, kabar tentang pembantaian, juga mulai makin sering terdengar. Setiap kali ia mendatangi tempat kejadian. Selalunya sudah terlambat, karena para korban sudah di urus, mungkin oleh kerabat atau orang yang tidak tega membiarkan para korban begitu saja. Sehingga Naruto sama sekali tidak mendapat petunjuk.

Ia ingin berbagi informasi dengan Sasuke, tapi ia merasa tak ada yang di harap dari Sasuke yang Naruto ketahui sedang 'di kekang' oleh Sakura.

Mengingat soal pria yang sudah beberapa kali melibatkan diri dalam urusannya itu, Naruto malah tersenyum, pendekar berbakat ternyata bisa di taklukkan dengan mudah bahkan menjadi lemah di hadapan seorang Sakura.

Naruto tetap melanjutkan langkah sambil senyum-senyum membayangkan kelemahan dan lucunya seorang Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan langkah. Ia menautkan alis. Ia mencium adanya aroma bau busuk di sekitar itu. Bau amis darah.

"Mungkin hanya bangkai hewan. Yang baru saja di cabik oleh pemangsa" gumamnya.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah, tapi bau amis itu makin tajam.

"Binatang sialan" makinya.

Wuss!

Ia mendorong tangan ke depan sehingga berhembuslah angin ke arah depan Naruto.

Tapi begitu hembusan angin yang di ciptakan melalui jutsu Naruto berlalu, kembali bau amis itu menyengat.

Di sela bau amis darah itu terasa pula adanya bau yang mulai membusuk dan menyengat hidung. Rasa penasaran Naruto memaksa ia untuk mencari tahu asal bau yang begitu menyengat hidung. Selai itu ua juga ingin membereskan sumbaer bau agar tak mengganggu siapa-siapa saja yang melintasi area itu. Mengingat area itu terdapat jalan setapak, pasti akan banyak di lalui oleh para pejalan kaki.

Semakin melangkah ke depannya, aroma itu semakin kuat. Bahkan Naruto harus menutupi hidung karena bau yang semakin membuat siapapun yang menciumnya pasti akan muntah.

Naruto makin mempercepat langkahnya karena yakin yang di tuju yakni sumber bau menyengat itu, sudah benar.

Alangkah kagetnya Naruto begitu tiba di sumber bau. Ternyata yang menajdi sumber bau itu bukanlah berasal dari bangkai hewan, melainkan manusia, bukan hanya satu tapi puluhan. Melihat kondisi mayat yang mulai membengkak, bisa di katakan, kematian orang-orang itu sudah terjadi sekitar satu atau dua hari.

Naruto membuka pakaian dan menutupi hidung agar terhindar dari bau yang begitu menyengat. Mata Naruto mulai nanar sekeliling. Memeriksa salah satu mayat. Dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat mendapati di salah satu mayat, terdapat tulisan yang terbuat dari darah yang telah mengering. Tulisan itu jelas terlihat, 'UNTUKMU SASUKE'.

Melihat luka yang di timbulkan, membuat Naruto makin yakinlah kalau itu adalah perbuatan Jirobo. Kembali pandangan Naruto merayap sekeliling, tidak jauh dari mayat-mayat itu terdapat jejak seperti habis di duduki seseorang, meski sudah samar-samar karena rumput bekas di tempati itu sudah mulai tegak kembali, tapi Naruto bisa meyakini kalau tempat itu pernah di duduki.

Dan Naruto yakin kalau begitulah cara penyerang menghabisi korban. Persisi seperti Nagato. Yang hanya duduk di tempat sambil memetik kecapinya, dan semua musuh-musuhnya tewas. Jutsu yang benar-benar mengerikan.

Dari tempat yang sekiranya pernah di duduki, Naruto bisa mendapati jejak langkah kaki yang lebih samar dari sebelumnya.

Mata Naruto membulat, langkah kaki itu menuju desa yang di tempati Sasuke.

"Sial!" terpaksa ia buru-buru meninggalkan tempat. Orang yang di yakini Jirobo makin dekat. Mengenai mayat-mayat itu, Naruto berniat memberitahukan pada para penduduk, agar di urus.

Maka itu, Naruto pun bergegas menuju tempat Sasuke.

Naruto berhasil melacak jejak Jirobo. Dan hal itu malah memberinya petunjuk kalau Jirobo menuju ke desa tempat Sasuke dan Sakura menetap.

SSS

Dan benar yang di katakan Sakura, tempat atau lapangan yang mereka datangi memang terbilang di katakan ramai. Sepertinya penduduk desa itu sangat menggemari pertunjukan teater drama.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia malah semakin aneh di mata Sasuke. Terkadang Sakura sangat semangat dan antusias menonton, namun berikutnya ia kembali merasa tidak suka adegan yang di tunjukkan di atas panggung. Di saat itu pulalah Sakura kembali meminta Sasuke untuk berkeliling.

Begitulah seterusnya, Sakura ternyata hanya menyukai beberapa bagian adegan tertentu, yang Sasuke sendiri tak mau ambil pusing, adegan mana yang di sukai Sakura. Dan adegan mana yang tidak menyukai bagian yang lain

Sasuke terpaksa harus menuruti Sakura yang selalu mengajaknya kesana-kemari. Ia benar-benar mulai bosan. Dari pada di sini keliling tanpa tujuan jelas, bukankah lebih baik kembali kerumah dan melakukan tugasnya sebagai suami, pikir Sasuke.

Ting! Ting!

Alunan kecapi terdengar begitu jelas di tengah keramaian itu. Sungguh mengherankan memang, di tengah keramaian itu, semua orang sangat mendengar suara alunan yang juga begitu lembut.

Dengan sendirinya semua seperti di hipnotis. Musik yang menyertai para pemeran di atas panggung pun sontak di hentikan. Semua terpaku di tempat sehingga suasana menjadi hening. Sementara alunan kecapi yang awalnya lembut dan bisa mendominasi area itu, semakin lama semakin terasa aneh.

Sasuke dan Sakura menebak, kalau pemain kecapi itu tidak sekadar memetik, tapi di iringi dengan kemampuan jutsu seorang Ninja.

Menyadari keanehan tersebut, Sasuke serta merta menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Ia tahu akan ada bencana yang mengiringi permainan kecapi tersebut.

Suara kecapi makin aneh bahkan serasa sudah mulai menggetarkan dada. Makin lama makin terasa kalau alunan itu akan memecahkan isi dalam rongga dada setiap orang.

Semua orang terpaku, semangat mereka seolah-olah terbang. Kedahsyatan daripada serangan bathin ini mencapai puncaknya, yaitu ketika sentuhan-sentuhan pada senar kecapi melengking tinggi dan membuat semua orang yang berada disitu merasa seolah-olah tengah berada di atas sebuah perahu yang terkatung-katung di atas samudra raya dengan ombaknya yang seperti gunung raksasa yang sebentar-sebentar melonjak tinggi keatas dan menterbalikkan kapal-kapal.

Ditangkap telinga dan sesuai sebagai suatu sajian musik instrumental yang sederhana dan lembut. Tetapi, kekuatan pengaruh irama dalam bentuk-bentuk bunyi yang sederhana, kadang-kadang dengan tiba-tiba saja lenyap tak berbekas. Sebagai gantinya irama yang kuat diseling dengan  
keruntunan nada-nada yang dahsyat berkumandang keseluruh pelosok daerah itu.

Merasakan keanehan di balik alunan kecapi yang seakan ingin membetot sukma itu. Seperti ada yang mengomando, sontak saja kepanikan melanda tiba-tiba. Semua orang menyadari keanehan itu berlari kesana kemari seakan ingin menyelamatkan diri dari bencana. Semua itu terjadi karena alunan itu menyimpan kekuatan batin dari Jutsu, sehingga membuat orang biasa yang mendengarnya makin tak tahan.

Orang-orang seperti Sasuke maupun Sakura masih bisa menahan tekanan dari suara kecapi itu. Sementara orang lain yang memiliki kemampuan menahan tekanan seperti Sakura dan atau Sasuke, memilih ikut menjauh bersama orang-orang biasa. Mungkin insting mereka mengatakan kalau akan ada bahaya yang menghampiri mereka jika mereka mencoba bertahan dan mencari tahu sumber suara kecapi yang seperti melemahkan mental itu.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada pas di tengah-tengah kepanikan, sontak memeluk Sakura. Ia tak ingin ada orang panik menabrak dan malah membuat istrinya itu terjatuh. Maka Sasuke memilih tetap di tempat dan memeluk Sakura erat.

Matanya nyalang menatap sekeliling. Orang yang berhati kecil dan tidak dapat menahan serangan-serangan itu, lekas-lekas meninggalkan lapangan tersebut.

Tidak menunggu lama area itu menjadi kosong meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura masih berdiri di tempat

Sasuke makin berdebar, irama kecapi mengingatkan ia pada Nagato. Gerak irama gaib itu dengan tentu pasti terdengar. Tetapi yang aneh, lagunya selalu sama, yaitu lagu yang mencerminkan rasa sayang, dendam dan sedih dipadukan menjadi satu keseluruhan yang merupakan berpaduan rasa yang sukar dimengerti. Dimana sentuhan-sentuhan pada senar kecapi senantiasa berubah-ubah, lembut untuk kemudian kuat dan dahsyat.

 _Aku menabur kasih di timur, di renggut di barat._

 _Ku tabur cinta di barat, di maki di timur._

 _Ingin ku teriak sekencang mungkin._

 _Aku ingin dunia tahu perasaan ku ini_

 _Andai hidup ini ku tentu._

 _Aku tak ingin kehidupan seperti ini._

 _Ingin ku terbang tinggi._

 _Tak ingin kembali ke kehidupan ini, yang serasa ingin membunuhku._

Sasuke yang sudah mendapat peringatan dari Naruto memang sudah waspada dengan kemunculan orang yang mengaku guru Nagato. Tentu saja alunan yang terdengar menyimpan amarah itu, sudah ia ketahui, pemiliknya siapa.

Hal ini pulalah yang membuat Sasuke memilih tetap berada di tempat. Sasuke merasa, kalau orang yang mencipatakan alunan dahsyat dengan suara kecapi adalah Jirobo. Olehnya ia pun merasa tidak mungkin melarikan diri. Sesuai berita yang di bawah Naruto, Jirobo sudah tahu ciri-ciri pisiknya.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling. Suara gema syair yang di iringi denting kecapi itu seperti terdengar dari segala penjuru.

Sedikit Sasuke malah panik karena Sakura berada disampingnya.

Sakura hamil, tak memungkinkan untuk bertarung atau bergerak menghindari serangan.

Apalagi lapangan itu memang cukup luas, namun di kelilingi oleh pepohonan, dan sangat cocok untuk melakukan serangan jarak jauh secara tiba-tiba

Dan benar saja dugaan Sasuke, sempat merasakan adanya serangan ke arahnya. Serta merta, Sasuke segera memeluk pinggang Sakura.

Wuuut...!

Pada saat menarik tubuh Sakura, kedua kaki Sasuke melompat ke atas dan tubuhnya pun melambung di udara dalam gerakan bersalto ke belakang.

Jegaaaaar ... !

Tiba-tiba saja tanah tempat Sasuke dan Sakura tadi berdiri, berhamburan ke udara.

Ledakan keras itu terjadi akibat serangan menghantam permukaan pasir, jauh di seberang sana. Serangan yang sama sekali tak tampak oleh mata.

Serangan yang sama seperti Nagato. Makin yakinlah Sasuke kalau orang yang muncul, entah seperti apa rupanya itu, berhubungan erat dengan Nagato.

Serangan tak terlihat itu memang berupa kemampuan seseorang yang memanipulasi gelombang suara menjadi serangan. Beruntung sekali tadi Sasuke mengetahui kedatangan serangan itu. Andai tidak, mungkin ia dan Sakura akan tercabik-cabik serangan tersebut.

Serangan yang memanipulasi gelombang suara memang tak bisa terlihat oleh manusia. Tapi masih bisa di rasa arus serangnya. Makanya Sasuke tidak terlalu kesusahan. Ini sama saja bertarung dengan mata tertutup, jadi untuk bertarung melawan tipe serang seperti ini, bagi Sasuke atau Sakura, cukup dengan mengutamakan dan menajamkan pendengaran

"Hampir saja!" gumam hati Sasuke sambil menghembuskan napas panjang. Merasa lega.

"Sakura, lekas cari tempat untuk sembunyi... !" seru Sasuke dalam keadaan tegang. Matanya yang memandang tajam ke sana-sini penuh rasa cemas. Mencari si pelaku, namun ia tak temukan siapa pun di padang sekitar itu. Pepohonan dan rerumputan yang tinggi cukup mendukung untuk bersembunyi dan melakukan serangan tiba-tiba.

"Mau berlindung ke mana?" gumam suara Sakura pelan dengan mata melirik tajam ke sana-sini.

"Berlindung diii. . ." di tengah kepanikan karena kekhawatiran pada keselamatan Sakura, Sasuke malah kebingungan untuk menentukan di mana Sakura harus bersembunyi.

Sementara penyerang yang memiliki kemampuan memanipulasi suara untuk menyerang itu belum kelihatan.

Ting! Ting!

Siing

Jdarrr!

Lagi-lagi serangan gelap yang menyertai alunan suara dawai di petik. Tidak hanya sekali tapi beruntun. Sasuke pun harus memeluk membopong Sakura dan terus melompat keluar dari area lapangan, melompat menuju rimbunan pepohonan. Ini semata-mata agar bisa terhindar dari serangan yang belum di ketahui, siapa. Matanya makin awas dan menajam mengawasi sekitar. Kemampuannya untuk mendeteksi keberadaan orang pun ia makin tingkatkan. Namun ternyata si penyerang gelap yang ia yakini adalah Jirobo, ckup ahli dalam menyembunyikan keberadaannya.

Wus. Wuing!

Clap… pras…

Kali ini serangan hujan Kunai menuju Sasuke. Sasuke lagi-lagi harus bergerak lagi.

Gerakan Sasuke barulah berhenti ketika hujan shuriken dan kunai juga sudah berhenti.

"Jangan, suara ini menjadi serabut mata pisau. Badan kita bisa habis dicabik-cabiknya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menyerang" Bisikan suara Sasuke tak terdengar di telinga Sakura, meski pun jaraknya hanya beberapa jengkal.

Sakura pun sedari awal mencari keberadaan orang yang menyerang mereka. Hal itu disebabkan karena Sakura memusatkan perhatian pada kemampuan pendeteksinya, sampai akhirnya ia dapat menemukan aura seseorang di atas pohon di samping kanan mereka.

" Ooh, di situ dia bersembunyi," nada menggumam dari Sakura sambil menatap ke samping kanan.

Tentu saja Sasuke yang mempercayai kemampuan Sakura. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengibaskan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Sabetan pedang Sasuke menghasilkan serangkum api berwarna hitam memanjang seperti pedang, melesak ke atas salah satu dahan pohon yang di tunjuk Sakura

Wuuut…!

Belum sempat menyentuh rimbunan pohon yang menjadi sasaran serangan jarak jauh Sasuke, tiba-tiba terasa lagi adanya serangan dari dedaunan pohon tersebut,.

Jereng!

Craaallp ... !

Jlegggaaaaaarr-r ...!

Ladakan lebih kuat terjadi. Tanah di sekitar tempat mereka berada menjadi bergetar. Tanahnya menyembur naik. Sasuke dan Sakura terdorong mundur oleh angin ledakan tadi. Namun mereka tak sampai terjatuh. Hanya sama-sama memalingkan wajah ke belakang, karena angin ledakan terasa panas, meski tak menyengat.

Ketika mereka berpaling kembali ke arah semula, pandangan mata mereka menjadi silau, namun hanya sekejap. Cahaya menyerupai kilatan lampu blitz itu segera padam. Dan, tampaklah sosok pria berwajah kasar berambut kuning pucat, meriap-riap di tiup angin. Tatapannya tajam menatap pada Sasuke.

"Ooo, ini rupanya yang disebut-sebut Jirobo?" pikir Sasuke dengan sikap tenang. Tapi bukan berarti tidak waspada.

Dan mengenai keberadaan Jirobo sekarang. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, ia selalu berjalan tanpa arah, dalam pikirannya adalah menghabisi seorang Sasuke yang ciri-cirinya sudah ia ketahui. Termasuk juga menghabisi orang yang bersama dengan Sasuke.

Setiap kali bertemu dengan sesorang atau rombongan, Jirobo selalu bertanya apakah mereka mengenal Sasuke. Jika jawaban orang yang di tanya dianggap Jirobo kurang sopan, maka Jirobo akan menghabisi orang tersebut. Dan meninggalkan tulisan tantangan untuk Sasuke.

Disaat ia sedang berjalan tanpa arah ini, ia tiba di desa tempat Sasuke menetap. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia menanyakan tentang Sasuke. Dan jawaban pasti pun ia dapat, kalau orang tersebut mengenal Sasuke. Orang yang di tanya , tanpa curiga, ia memberi tahukan tempat Sasuke. Cukup beruntung baginya, ketika menuju tempat tinggal Sasuke, ia malah melihat orang yang tengah ia cari-cari ternyata berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan.

Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang berbasa-basi. Ia tak perlu menanyakan keberadaan Jirobo sekarang. Ia pun tahu pasti Jirobo datang mencarinya.

Dan satu yang pasti, akan bertarung.

"Sakura, menjauhlah. Keadaan sekarang tak memungkinkanmu untuk bertarung" ujarnya tapi tak beralih menatap Jirobo.

Sakura pun tak bertanya atau mencoba melakukan bantahan. Seperti sebelumnya, ketika masih mengembara bersama, jika bertemu dengan musuh, Sasuke memang lebih sering mengambil alih pertarungan. Dan membiarkan Sakura menjadi penonton. Apa lagi sekarang ia memang tengah hamil.

Sakura melangkah ke samping menjauh dari Sakura. Sementara itu, Jirobo pun mengikuti Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

Sakura pun memilih menjauh, tapi dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sementara bayi dalam kandungannya juga menendang terus menerus. Seolah dia mengetahui kegelisahan ibunda.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sudah terpisah jarak. Merasa kalau jaraknya dan Sakura sudah aman, dengan sendirinya Sasuke berhenti dan menatap Jirobo.

Semenatar di tempat lain, Jirobo tetap berdiri kokoh di tempatnya. Jirobo tampak sedikit menarik sudut bibir.

Jirobo pun mulai memegangi dawai kecapinya terlihat gerakannya perlahan. Dan…

Ting!

Satu serangan permulaan dari Jirobo.

Wuung!

Suara serangan tak berwujud melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa adanya serangan seperti mata pisau yang dilempar ke arahnya. Maka serta merta ia memiringkan tubuh sambil memegangi gagang pedangnya. Di saat bersamaan ia pun dengan kecepatan luar biasa menarik pedangnya.

Wuss!

Ayunan pedang Sasuke yang disertai api hitam yang melesat mengarah pada Jirobo.

Jirobo sama sekali tak bergerak di tempat. Serangan api hitam yang menyerupai dan sepanjang mata pedang itu lewat saja di sampingnya.

Crap!

Suara seperti batang kayu yang di tebas dengan pedang tertajam di belakang Sasuke.

Darr!

Tak kalah dengan Jirobo. Ledakan akibat jutsu Kagutsuchi mengenai pohon di belakang.

Kraaak!

Secara bersamaan, pohon di belakang Sasuke dan Jirobo. Tumbang akibat efek justu masing-masing.

Kali ini Jirobo maupun Sasuke sama-sama menarik sudut bibir. Saling serang barusan, munkin memang di maksudkan sebagai 'perkenalan'.

Kini keduanya makin waspada. Keduanya sudah bisa mengukur kekuatan lawan masing-masing.

Keduanya mulai menunjukkan keseriusan. pertarungan pun di mulai dengan suara petikan dawai dari Jirobo.

Sasuke pun menggunakan jutsu andalannya untuk menahan serangan lalu beradu dengan serangan suara dari Jirobo.

Tring!

Sasuke sudah pernah menghadapi jutsu serupa, yaitu serangan gaib. Serangan yang memanipulasi suara, menjadi serangan mematikan.

Sasuke menghilang di tempatnya. Sedikit mata Jirobo terbelalak melihat sasarannya tidak ada. Namun itu hanya sekilas. Ia seperti merasakan pergerakan Sasuke yang secepat kilat dan muncul di belakangnya. Dengan wajah yang kelihatan tenang ia memetik dawai kecapinya.

Wuss!

Sasuke menucul di belakang langsung menyabet pedangnya.

Jreng!

suara dawai yang di petik secara bersamaan.

"Apa?!" Sasuke benar-benar kaget. Ia tidak menyangka. Ternyata bunyi petikan tidak hanya menghasilkan gelombang serangan gaib seperti Nagato, tapi ternyata juga bisa jadi benteng pertahanan.

Sasuke merasakan wujud kasat mata yang menahan serangannya. Ini seakan-akan Sasuke sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang tak terlihat. Sasuke harus bersusah payah untuk berkonsentrasi dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

Sasuke belum menyerah, ia mencoba melakukan serangan jarak jauh.

Wuss!

Tring ting!

Syuup!

Mata Sasuke melebar. Serangan api hitam lenyap begitu saja, seperti ada kekuatan yang menyerap apinya itu.

Sementara itu,jirobo kali ini tidak menghentikan petikan-petikan kecapinya, Irama Maut makin mendahsyat, yang seolah-olah ujung pedang tajam menusuk telinga, untuk kemudian berubah lagi menjadi angin menderu-deru santar, Sasuke merasa adanya dinding gaib yang terus menekannya.

Untuk menghindar dari tekanan gaib itu. Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya.

"Kagutsuchi"

Teriakan Sasuke di tengah-tengah suara kecapi Jirobo yang menderu-deru.

Blarr!

Kini area di sekitar pertarungan itu makin rusak parah, akibat seragan yang tidak mengenai sasaran. Saling serang dengan menggunakan jutsu dahsyat.

"Kagutsuchi!"

Darr!

Tiap kali Sasuke menyerang. Sasuke merasa tertahan oleh adanya dinding gaib. Sehingga serangan jarak jauh Sasuke seperti tertelan begitu saja tak menyentuh Jirobo.

Tring! Ting! Jeeng!

Pras!

Kraaak!

Begitu pun jika Jirobo menyerang. Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengandalkan pendengaran dan hawa serangan, cukup dengan bergerak cepat menghindari serangan Jirobo. Akibatnya, serangan Jirobo malah mengenai pepohonan dan tumbang dalam keadaan seperti tertebas oleh pedang rakasasa nan tajam.

Sakura yang mengawai pertarungan sedikit bergidik, jika saja serangan gaib Jirobo mengenai manusia. Pohon besar saja langsung terbelah, apa lagi jika mengenai manusia.

Di arena pertarungan. Jirobo dan mungkin Sasuke juga merasa pertarungan mereka hanya membuang-buang energi. Dan sepertinya keduanya akan memakai strategi baru untuk menaklukkan lawan.

Jirobo tersenyum sesaat. Ia malah menatap pada Sakura. Karena kejadiannya singkat, Sakura ternyata belum bergeming dari tempatnya.

Sekarang satu ide dari Jirobo yang sepertinya sudah di simpan sebelumnya, muncul.

Sasuke menangkap gelagat kecurangan. Ia yakin serangan Jirobo akan di arahkan pada Sakura.

Dengan demikian konsentrasi Sasuke akan terpecah. Selain untuk melindungi Sakura, Sasuke juga harus berkonsentrasi merasai serangan gaib.

"Licik! Sakura, lari!" teriaknya.

Ting!

Setsh

Trang!

Sasuke muncul di depan Sakura sambil menyilangkan pedang di depan dada. Di saat itulah terlihat percikan bunga api di pedang Sasuke.

"Keparat kau" geram Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tuntutan sikap ksatria dari Jirobo.

"Aku juga ingin kau merasakan, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang begitu kau cintai" ujar Jirobo. Ia merasa di atas angin karena ia tahu, sedikit lagi ia akan mendesak Sasuke.

Jreeng!

Serasa adanya seperti angin badai yang di sertai ribuan pisau menuju Sakura.

"Bangsat!" teriak Sasuke.

Setsh!

Ia segera menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya dan muncul di tengah-tengah antar Jirobo dan Sakura.

Tring! Trang! Tring!

Suara seperti benturan besi ketika Sasuke menggerakan pedangnya dan tampak seperti menghalau puluhan serangan gaib yang di arahkan kepadanya.

Wuss!

Sasuke merasakan adanya serangan Jirobo yang lolos dan dan tidak sempat terhalau dan melewatinya. Maka terpaksa ia kembali menggunakan gerak kilatnya dan muncul di hadapan Sakura.

Jleb! Jlub! Crass!

"Oh!"

Terdengarlah lenguhan tertahan dari Sasuke.

Mulut Sakura tampak menganga sedikit. Kaget dengan kejadian cepat yang berlangsung di depan matanya. Yang ada kini, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya sambil merentangkan kedua tangan. Dengan maksud melindungi Sakura dari serangan.

Darah mengucur dari bahu dada dan perut. Dan yang aneh tak ada senjata yang terlihat menancap di tubuh Sasuke. Tapi kini Sasuke mengeluarkan darah segar dari beberapa luka di tubuhnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum miris

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke lalu menggulirkan pandangan pada perut Sakura. Maksud 'berdua' yang di katakan Sasuke apa lagi kalau bukan Sakura dan bayi yang di kandungnya.

"Sasuke… tidak…" terlihatlah wajah ketakutan Sakura melihat Sasuke sudah mengucurkan darah.

"Syukurlah… kalian berdua tidak apa-a… pa…" beruntung tubuh Sasuke yang akan terjatuh segera di tangkap Sakura.

"Tidak… Sasuke… kumohon…" Sakura makin panik, tatkala tatapan mata Sasuke kian sayu.

Sakura duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya.

"Maaf Sakura… aku… akh… ukh!" tubuh Sasuke mengejan, menahan rasa sakit akibat luka di tubuhnya.

Berikutnya Sasuke terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Dan akhirnya terkulai lemas.

"Sasukeee… jangan… kumohon… kyaaa…" Sakura histeris saat ia mengguncang tubuh Sasuke namun tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Meledaklah tangisan Sakura seketika itu juga.

Sakura menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sasuke. Tapi suaminya itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Sasuke sepertinya telah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir dengan wajah yang kelihatan lega. Lega karena berhasil melindungi dan memperpanjang usia isteri bersama calon bayi mereka. Setidaknya sampai Jirobo berbuat kejam pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak mampu lagi menguasai diri dan perasaannya. Dipeluklah tubuh suaminya itu. Dan semakin tak dapat dibendung lagi, air matanya makin deras mengalir

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Akhir

Akhiri

…

…

…

Sakura duduk bersimpuh dan meletakkan kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya.

"Maaf Sakura… aku… akh… ukh!" tubuh Sasuke mengejan, menahan rasa sakit akibat luka di tubuhnya.

Berikutnya Sasuke terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Dan akhirnya terkulai lemas.

"Sasukeee… jangan… kumohon… kyaaa…" Sakura histeris saat ia mengguncang tubuh Sasuke namun tidak memberikan reaksi sama sekali. Meledaklah tangisan Sakura seketika itu juga.

Sakura menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sasuke. Tapi suaminya itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Sasuke sepertinya telah menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir dengan wajah yang kelihatan lega. Lega karena berhasil melindungi dan memperpanjang usia isteri bersama calon bayi mereka. Setidaknya sampai Jirobo berbuat kejam pada Sakura.

Sakura tidak mampu lagi menguasai diri dan perasaannya. Dipeluknya tubuh suaminya itu. Dan semakin tak dapat dibendung lagi, air matanya makin deras mengalir. 

…

…

…

Jirobo malah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak di mengerti oleh siapapun.

"Akhirnya…" gumaman Jirobo tak jelas.

Sakura yang tak kuasa lagi menangis keras. Dadanya yang kian sesak, memaksa ia tak mampu mengeluarkan tangisan.

Lama-lama tubuh Sakura tampak menegang. Jirobo makin lama, malah menautkan alis.

"Kau!" terdengarlah geraman Sakura.

Tidak berselang lama kemudian, Jirobo merasakan adanya hawa aneh yang di pancarkan oleh Sakura. Padahal Sakura tidaklah melakukan apa-apa, selain memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

Jirobo mengalihkan pandangan sekeliling.

Terasa olehnya angin mulai berhembus perlahan tapi tak beraturan. Ini bisa di rasakan oleh Jirobo. Rerumputan mulai bergoyang kekiri dan kekanan. Bahkan sekitar Jirobo pun merasakan adanya hembusan yang memutarinya secara tidak teratur. Jirobo merasa angin berhembus memutarinya dari kiri kekanan. Namun secara tiba-tiba berhembus dari kanan kekiri. Bahkan dari atas ke bawah ataupun sebaliknya.

"Ada apa dengan wanita ini" gumamnya sambil menatap Sakura. Tergetar juga perasaannya melihat Sakura. Ia merasakan hawa yang terasa kian aneh dan makin mengganggu.

Yang tak kalah aneh oleh Jirobo. Di antara hembusan angin yang perlahan semakin menguat itu, adanya kelopak bunga Sakura, terbawa mengikuti arah hembusan angin.

Mustahil bagi Jirobo. Dari mana kelopak bunga Sakura ini.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jirobo dengan penuh amarah. Wajah cantiknya kini terlihat pucat dan basah oleh air mata.

"Kau… kembalikan Sasuke ku… kembalikan papa anakku bajingan!" geram Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sial!"

Jirobo segera duduk bersila. Ia merasakan adanya tekanan dari bentakan Sakura. Perasaan anehnya malah membuat ia juga ingin segera menghabisi Sakura.

"kembalikan Sasuke ku… aaaaarrrghhh"

Di iring teriakan pilu Sakura. Hembusan angin makin kencang seperti badai melanda area itu. Tak hanya itu. Kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura pun mulai bermunculan dan semakin banyak.

Merasakan gejala semakin aneh yang ia curigai akibat wanita di depannya, dengan tenang, Jirobo duduk di atas rerumputan. Alat musik kecapi diletakkan di depannya. Kemungkinan ia juga akan membuang rasa belas kasihannya. Ia berniat akan menghabisi Sakura meski tengah hamil.

Ting! Tring! Ting!

Jirobo mulai memetik dawai gitarnya, berusaha menahan hembusan angin yang kian tidak beraturan dan menyambar-nyambar di sekitarnya.

Kelopak-kelopak itu menyambar di sekitar Jirobo. Jirobo pun mulai makin cepat memainkan dawai kecapinya menahan serangan angin yang di sertai kelopak bunga Sakura, dan kian mengganas.

Cras!

Jirobo kaget setengah mati. Ternyat dinding pertahanan gaib yang ia ciptakan, tidak mampu menahan badai kelopak Bunga Sakura. Akibatnya, satu kelopak itu merobek kulit pada bagian dadanya.

Meski hanya kelopak bunga Sakura yang mampu merobek bagian dadanya. Jirobo sama sekali tidak heran dengan Jutsu tersebut. Bukankah ia juga memiliki Jutsu yang unik. Bisa membunuh hanya dengan memetik dawai .

Sementara itu, Sakura terus mengeluh menyebut nama Sasuke atau menyalahkan dan menuntut Jirobo. Di saat itulah badai kelopak Bunga Sakura makin bertambah banyak

Ternyata Jirobo cukup gigih juga. Ia tak mau kalah. Ia makin cepat pula memainkan dawai kecapinya. Memperkuat dinding pertahanan gaib untuk membendung serangan badai kelopak bunga Sakura yang terus-menerus menyambar di sekitar Jirobo atau mungkin seluruh area sekitar itu.

Tapi masih ada lagi keanehan lain, justeru di sekitar Sakura, malahan tidak terlihat adanya hembusan angin sedikit pun. Bahkan rambut Sasuke yang kepalanya di letakkan di atas pangkuan Sakura pun tak ada gerakan akibat hembusan angin. Benar-benar tenang.

Cras!

Lagi-lagi kelopak bunga Sakura yang berubah menjadi setajam silet itu kembali menyambar bahu Jirobo. Darah mengalir seketika. Wajah Jirobo pun meringis menahan rasa perih di bahunya.

Tapi lelaki berambut kuning pucat—guru Nagato- itu sama sekali tidak gentar, meski serangan kelopak bunga Sakura telah menembus pertahanan gaibnya. Sesaat kemudian, jemari tangannya bergerak semakin cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Hingga permainan kecapi itu tak ubahnya ombak samudera yang bergemuruh dahsyat.

Pertarungan aneh pun makin terjadi tak ada kontak pisik.

Whiuu! Whuus!

Ting! Tring! Jreeng!

Darr! Duar! Darr!

Tapi tempat itu makin ramai oleh suara badai kelopak Bunga Sakura yang menyambar di iringi oleh suara kecapi yang makin lama makin tak beraturan bunyinya.

Dua benturan energi jutsu, pun menghasilkan ledakan yang menggelegar. Tak hanya itu pula, tempat sekitar itu semakin berantakan seperti baru saja di jadikan tempat mengadu ratusan banteng

Betapapun usaha Jirobo menahan badai kelopak Bunga Sakura yang terus menyambar ke arahnya. Semakin lama suara kecapi Jirobo makin tenggelam, oleh suara badai yang membawa kelopak bunga Sakura dan terus menerus menyambar di sekitar Jirobo. Tekanan demi tekanan di alami Jirobo, akhirnya takluk juga dan kalah oleh tekanan dari badai itu.

Tak hanya itu suara gemuruh seperti badai mulai menekan suara kecapinya.

Di penghujung pertarungan aneh itu…

"Kembalikan Sasuke ku… muridmu itu berengsek… dia pantas mati" keluh Sakura.

"Kyaaa…" teriakan Sakura makin menambah jumlah kelopak bunga sakura. Bahkan pandangan Jirobo pun terhalang oleh banyaknya kelopak berwana merah muda itu.

Tekanan makin kuat pada Jirobo, dan…

Trek!

Sambaran kelopak Bunga Sakura pada dawai kecapi Jirobo mengakhiri permainan kecapi Jirobo. Di saat itulah. Pertahanan Jirobo pun lenyap seketika.

Beet! Vweet!

Cras! Cras! Krass!

"Aaaarrrrghh!" giliran Jirobo yang menjerit kesakitan.

Ratusan ribu kelopak bunga Sakura, tanpa halangan menyambar dan mencabik-cabik tubuh Jirobo.

Menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya Jirobo yang tetap memegang kecapinya yang telah putus senarnya itu. Berusaha menghindar dan menjauh. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia menghindari kelopak bunga Sakura itu? Sementara area itu seperti sudah di penuhi badai kelopak Bunga Sakura. Kelopak-kelopak itu pun seperti hidup dan tak membiarkan sasarannya lolos dari kepungan. Sehinga kelopak-kelopak itu terus menyambar dan mencabik Jirobo.

"Aaah..! tobat!" teriak Jirobo makin tak tahan. ia terjatuh dan bergulingan di rerumputan. Tempatnya pun sudah mulai berwarnah merah akibat darah yang semakin banyak keluar dari luka di permukaan kulitnya.

Di lain tempat, teriakan Sakura sudah berhenti. Namun tatapannya kosong menatap pada Jirobo yang terlihat makin tersiksa di cabik-cabik kulitnya oleh sambaran kelopak bunga Sakura.

Meski sudah tidak tidak terdengar menangis, di balik tatapan kosong itu, cairan bening tak berhenti mengalir dari pelupuk mata.

Alangkah kagetnya Sakura, ketika satu tangan bertengger di bahunya. Ternyata tangan Sasuke bergerak dan memegangi bahu Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada tangan yang bertengger di bahunya. Tangan itu ternyata memang benar milik Sasuke.

Di pangkuan Sakura, tangan Sasuke menjulur dengan maksud menenangkan Sakura. Senyuman hangat tapi di sertai ringis kesakitan, tetap mengumbar pada Sakura.

"Sakura, tenanglah. A… aku tidak apa-apa?" ujar Sasuke perlahan. Nadanya lebih terdengar menghibur.

Disaat yang bersamaan pula, seiring dengan ketenangan Sakura, badai kelopak Bunga Sakura berhenti. Dan yang tersisa kini hanyalah kelopak bunga Sakura yang tercipta melalui jutsu milik Sakura, melayang-layang di sekitar tempat itu dan mulai berjatuhan di tanah.

"Sasuke…" desah Sakura melihat suaminya ternyata masih hidup. Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"U..hu…hu…" Sakura kembali melanjutkan tangisnya. Namun kali ini tangisannya adalah tangisn penuh kelegaan, karena ternyata Sasuke masih hidup.

Sakura segera memeluk Sasuke. Tak peduli, bau amis dari darah yang masih mengalir akibat luka di tubuh Sasuke. Sakura masih sesengguk dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga mengabaikan rasa sakit yang teramat di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia lebih memilih membelai dan menenangkan sang istri.

Di tempat lain, jirobo yang terluka di cabik-cabik oleh kelopak Bunga Sakura, pun berhenti menggeliat. Tubuhnya kini berlumuran darah, nyaris tak di ketahui lagi rupanya.

Sungguh tangguh seorang pria Jirobo ini. Meski terluka sudah parah, namun rasa perih akibat luka yang di timbulkan, nampaknya ia abaikan. Menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaganya, bangkit secara perlahan.

Menyaksikan Sasuke masih hidup, membuat Jirobo makin besar amarahnya. Namun luka yang di deritanya tidak lantas membuat Jirobo ceroboh untuk menyerang.

Sasuke di bantu Sakura berdiri. Ia masih terlihat meringis akibat luka di tubuhnya. Sasuke menatap ke arah Jirobo.

Jirobo yang yang terlihat kepayahan memilih duduk dan terlihat berusaha memulihkan diri, akibat serangan Jutsu Bunga Sakura.

Sasuke melihat dawai pada kecapi Jirobo sudah putus. Dan Sasuke yang menilai kalau Jirobo yang sekarang sudah tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Melalui petikan itulah yang bisa membuat Jirobo memanipulasi gelombang suara semau hati Jirobo. Andai jika suara itu bisa terlihat, maka Jirobo ataupun Nagato bisa memanipulasi suara dan membuat seperti mata pedang. Atau mungkin bisa membentuk seperti sosok manusia. Atau apapun bentuknya. Seperti itulah bentuk serangan Jirobo dan Nagato.

Olehnya itu, Sasuke atau Sakura bisa mengetahui arah serangan seperti itu karena berupa suara

Itu pulalah alasannya kenapa badai kelopak bunga sakura, milik Sakura, bisa mengalahkan jutsu Jirobo. Badai yang di ciptakan Sakura membawa dan menghembuskan suara sehingga jutsu Jirobo menjadi lemah dan lenyap.

Sasuke melangkah tegap di ikuti Sakura menuju ketempat Jirobo yang masih duduk dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sakura tahu kalau suaminya itu juga terluka, maka dengan sigap ia memegang tangan Sasuke. Bahkan memapah suaminya itu mengarah pada Nagato.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membunuh muridmu. Awalnya aku hanya meminta pertanggungjawabannya. Ia terlalu banyak melakukan pembunuhan terhadap orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hanya karena ia dendam" ujar Sasuke lembut pada Jirobo.

Jirobo sama sekali tidak menanggapi Sasuke. Sebagai guru, ia sudah tahu latar belakang Nagato. Dan sebagai guru yang menyayangi muridnya, ia malahan mendukung keinginan Nagato untuk balas dendam dengan cara apapun.

Jirobo tetap diam. Tampak pula wajahnya kelihatan mengeras. Mungkin menahan rasa sakit atau mungkin malah tambah marah pada Sasuke yang ternyata masih hidup. Tatapannya makin tajam seakan mengatakan ingin membunuh Sasuke.

"Dia hampir membunuh Sakura juga" kembali Sasuke berkata mengabaikan tatapan membunuh dari Jirobo.

Mata Jirobo tiba-tiba terlihat sayu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf, karena telah menyebabkan muridmu terbunuh"

Sasuke membungkukan badan sebagai tanda penyesalan dan sekaligus meminta maaf pada Jirobo. Sasuke pun mengerti, rasa sayang Jirobo pada Nagatolah yang membuat Jirobo demikian. Di awal bentrokan tadi, ia bisa merasa, Jirobo pada dasarnya tidak bisa dimasukkan ke dalam golongan bengkok.

Sasuke pun menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajak meninggalkan Jirobo.

"Sakura. Maaf. Aku sengaja berpura-pura mati agar ia puas. Aku sudah bosan dengan aksi balas dendam. Aku berharap dengan adanya berita kematianku dan dia saksinya. Tak ada lagi dendam yang justru kelak akan ikut menyeretmu" ujar Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu Sakura.

Sakura pun balas merangkul Sasuke. Ia tahu, Sasuke terluka dan butuh bantuan untuk berjalan.

Sangat beruntung bagi Sasuke, serangan Jirobo tidak mengenai organ vital. Di saat itulah terlintas di pikirannya untuk berpura-pura tewas.

Tapisatu yang tak di sangka Sasuke, jutsu yang selalu di simpan oleh Sakura malah muncul di luar kendali.

Sementara itu, mata Jirobo tiba-tiba mengkilat tajam menatap Sasuke, "Jangan sangka. Permintaan maafmu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya" geram Jirobo.

Semua senar yang putus akibat serangan Justsu kelopak _Sakura,_ Jirobo tarik dengan tangan yang lain, sehingga kelihatanlah senar-senar itu kembali meregang.

Tring!

Mata Sasuke mendelik sesaat merasakan adanya seranga tiba-tiba dari arah belakang.

"Sasuke awas…!" di saat bersamaan, terdengarlah suara Naruto memperingatkan.

Setsh!

Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya beserta Sakura.

Wusy!

Dari jarak jauh, Naruto mengayunkan tangannya.

"Ukh!" Jirobo tersapu angin badai hasil Jutsu Naruto. Jirobo pun terlempar dan terbawah arus.

"Kagutsuchi!"

Teriakan Sasuke tiba-tiba terdengar dari atas Jirobo, sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Jirobo yang masih melayang akibat tersapuh angin milik Naruto, tak menyangkah kalau Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul melayang di atasnya.

Posisi tubuhnya di udara yang terbawa arus memang menghadap keatas.

Jirobo menatap kedepan atau keatas. Dan benar saja, di atasnya juga melayang Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang Sakura besertanya.

Jirobo tidak sempat lagi membuat bentengdengan jutsunya, ia hanya mengangkat kecapinya untuk menahan serangan api hitam milik Sasuke.

Wuss!

Blaarr!

Kecapi Jirobo hancur berantakan.

Suara tubuh Jirobo jatuh terhempas.

Sasuke melihat Jirobo yang masih berguling di tanah, melihat adanya kesempatan untuk melakukan serangan susulan.

Dekk!

Sasuke yang masih melayang di atas udara, menjejakkan satu kakinya di atas kakinya yang lain sebagai tumpuan, sebagai sarana untuk kembali menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya.

Itulah salah satu keunikan gerak kilat Sasuke. Meski hanya sedikit menggunakan pijakan, bahkan di atas daun melayang sekalipun, sudah bisa di gunakan.

Jirobo yang berhenti berguling dan langsung memperbaiki posisi dengan cara berdiri dengan lutut di tekuk dan badan di condongkan kedepan. Telapak tangan menyentuh tanah.

Setsh!

Sasuke muncul di belakang Jirobo.

Sementara Jirobo yang masih kaget akibat kecapinya yang menjadi senjatanya telah hancur. Selain itu, posisinya memang belum sempurna, tapi Sasuke sudah menyusulinya dengan serangan.

Jleb!

"Akh!"

Pedang Sasuke telah menembus punggung dan tembus sampai di depan dada Jirobo. Jirobo menatap sesaat pedang yang telah menembus tubuhnya, dan untuk sesaat pula suasana juga terasa hening.

Terlihat di sudut bibir Jirobo seulas senyum tipis.

"Sasuke…" kini suara Jirobo terdengar tenang.

Sakurayang dari tadi memejamkan mata ketika Sasuke membawanya serta dalam mode Jutsu Gerak kilat, perlahan membuka mata.

"Terima kasih. Kau telah membantuku keluar dari deritaku ini" ujarnya perlahan.

Sementara Sasuke apalagi Sakura tidak menanggapi. Keduanya masih menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Jirobo.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Nagato seperti anakku sendiri. Tapi betapa sakitnya ketika tahu muridku itu telah tewas terbunuh. Aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi, selain dendam. Dengan kekalahanku sekarang, malah menyadarkanku… terima kasih Sasuke…" suara Nagato semakin terdengar berbisik.

Sasuke mencabut pedangnya, dan dengan sendirinya tubuh Jirobo tumbang yang terlebih dahulu, nyawa sudah meninggalkan raga.

Terlihat ia meninggal dalam keadaan mengulas senyum, tampaknya ia bahagia karena mungkin ia merasa akan bertemu dengan murid kesayangan.

Sasuke menarik nafas lega.

"Ukh!" Tubuh Sasuke oleng. Luka akibat serangan Jirobo semakin tak tertahankan, apa lagi sebelumnya ia memaksakan tubuhnya yang terluka untuk menyerang dan menghindari serangan Jirobo.

"Sasuke" jerit Sakura. Beruntung ia segera menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang hampir sempoyongan, sehingga Sasuke tak jadi terjatuh.

Tampak Sasuke bernafas memburu. Tenaganya memang sudah terkuras habis. Selain itu luka di tubuhnya juga makin mempercepat turunnya stamina Sasuke.

Sakura segera melingkarkan tangan Sasuke si lehernya sekaligus menahan dan membuat Tubuh Sasuke agar bisa tetap berdiri. Satu tangan lagi melingkari bagian pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap ke arah Naruto yang melangkah ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah, kalian berdua selamat" ujarnya melangkah makin mendekat kearah pasangan muda itu.

Naruto mengabaikan tatapan Sakura yang menatapnya kesal.

Iya. Sakura memang kesal pada Naruto, karena orang pemerintahan itu sudah beberapa kali melibatkan suaminya. Tapi di balik tatapan kesal itu, tersirat rasa terima kasih pada Naruto. Biar bagaimana pun, naruto yang kerap mengganggu mereka, tapi menolong mereka dari bencana.

Berikut terdengarlah tarikan nafas kuat dari Naruto, "Berapa kali kalian terlibat, dan saat itu pula misiku gagal" ujarnya dengan tenang tanpa rasa bersalah karena melibatkan pasangan itu, sambil melirik pasangan yang masih saling memapah itu.

"Apa!" terkejut dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu, menaungi pasangan muda itu. Karena lagi-lagi Naruto bernada seenaknya menyalahkan orang lain. Meski keduanya juga tahu bahwa Naruto hanya bercanda.

"Iya, misiku saat menangkap pimpinan ninja kegelapan malah gagal karena di bunuh Sasuke. Sekarang pun misiku menangkap orang yang pernah membunuh keluarga pejabat pemerintah pun, gagal lagi"

"Brengsek!" maki Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkah dan memapah suaminya. Ia berniat meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura hanya ingin pulang dan segera mengobati luka suaminya.

"hahaha… sifat galakmu belum hilang juga" tawa keras Naruto menyambut decihan pasangan yang sedang kesal itu.

Namun kali ini Sasuke maupun Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi, bahkan mulai menambah kecepatan langkah, mungkin tak berniat lagi mendengarkan celoteh Naruto.

Bukannya Naruto mengerti ia malah mengikuti langkah pasangan itu.

"Haaah… sudahlah. Terbunuh atau tertangkap, sama saja. Itu wewenangku dalam tugas" ujar Naruto masih mendominasi percakapan.

"Sekali lagi. ku ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian" kali ini pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti dan mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto. Ujarnya terasa begitu tulus, membuat Sasuke maupun Sakura melempar senyum pada Naruto.

Berikut Naruto menatap Sakura, sambil tersenyum, "Mungkin sudah terlambat. Selamat ya, Sakura. Kau benar-benar sudah menjadi wanita sempurna sekarang. Aku tidak menyangkah, akan ada yang bisa mematahkan kutukan klanmu"

Pasangan SasuSaku masih diam. Sepertinya 'perayaan' atas kehamilan Sakura bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"Aa.." Sasukelah yang menanggapi.

"Terima kasih kembali. Pak Tua" ujar Sakura perlahan. Tapi meski begitu, terasa adanya nada menyimpan kekesalan pada Naruto.

"Mau ku bantu?" Naruto pun bergerak kesisi lain Sasuke. Ia pun tanpa mendapat izin terlebih dahulu, memapah Sasuke.

Meski sudah tahu kalau Sasuke sedang terluka. Suara Naruto masih terdengar atau lebih tepatnya mengganggu.

"Oh ya, kalian sudah sering membantuku, tapi sepertinya aku belum memberikan hadiah pada kalian" Suara Naruto lebih terasa seperti mengganggu.

"Tidak perlu, kami tidak butuh" ujar Sasuke datar dan di sambut dengan gumaman tanda setuju dari Sakura.

"Ya perlu" balas Naruto dengan nada sedikit memaksa.

Naruto berjanji akan memberikan hadiah bagi Sasuke dan Sakura karena teralu sering membantu tugasnya.

Mesiki sudah di tolak pasangan SasuSaku

"Kau pikir kami tidak bahagia dengan keadaan kami. Kau salah" ketus Sakura begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto tertawa.

"Aah… sudahlah, kalian setuju atau tidak. Aku akan tetap memaksa" nada paksaan dari Naruto.

"Terserahlah!"

"Sekali lagi maaf, karena terlalu sering melibatkan kalian. Mungkin kau memang harus bekerja pada pemerintah, Sasuke"

"Tidak akan pernah!" bentak Sakura, yang malah di sambut oleh tawa Naruto.

…

…

…

The End or Continued?

Bingung masih lanjut apa kagak ya…

.

.

.

A/N : Dalam konsep awal, Jirobo di habisi oleh Naruto. Tapi tiba2 saja keingat kalau ternyata ada jutsu milik Sakura yang tak terpakai di season dua (lihat Chap 3 season 1).


	7. New Uchiha

**The Other Uchiha**

…

…

…

Itachi x Izumi

Sasuke x Sakura

Sarada. U

Naori. U

.

.

.

Hari masih tergolong pagi, karena itu kesibukan pun mulai terlihat dari orang-orang yang hendak berjualan. Di antara ratusan orang itu, terdapat sosok pria tampan berambut panjang di kucir bawah, beriris hitam kelam. Dilihat dari ciri-cirinya dia adalah Itachi

Sama seperti yang lain mungkin ia hanya sedang berjalan-jalan atau mungkin ia juga sedang belanja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Dahinya nampak berkerut, tanpa sengaja, sekilas agak kejauhan ia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan perut sedikit membuncit. Bukan wanita itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi pria yang bersamanya dan sedang bergandengan tangan.

Pria yang ia lihat berambut dengan model sangat unik dan beda dengan orang di sekitarnya, mencuat di belakang dengan model ekor ayam.

Ia ingin memanggil, tapi karena posisi orang yang hendak di panggil memang jauh. Kan tidak mungkin ia berteriak, bisa-bisa ia di panggil orang gila.

Maka ia pun segera menerobos di antara keramaian menuju pria yang sedang menggenggam tangan wanitanya yang berambut merah muda tadi.

Karena pasar sudah ramai, maka ia kesusahan menyusul pria tadi. Ia harus berkali-kali mengucapkan kata permisi atau maaf untuk menerobos di antara orang-orang. Begitu ia tiba di tempat orang yang di kejarnya tadi, mereka sudah menghilang. Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, namun orang yang di cari sudah tidak ada.

Hanya desahan nafas yang terdengar dari pria berambut panjang tersebut. Dia begitu antusias ingin menjumpai pria yang bersama wanita berambut merah muda tadi, kini menjadi kecewa.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu, berharap di lain waktu mereka bertemu lagi.

…

-SSS-

…

Karena masih di hinggapi rasa penasaran terhadap pria yang bersama wanita merah muda yang tengah hamil itu.

Beberapa kali dalam sehari pria rambut panjang itu mendatangi pasar. . Ia berharap semoga saja ia kembali bisa melihat salah satu di antara kedua orang yang pernah ia lihat. Tidak hanya di pasar itu, beberapa tempat juga sudah ia jelajahi, namun orang yang di carinya belum jua ketemu.

Seperti kata pepatah 'Pucuk Cinta Ulam pun Tiba', usahanya untuk bertemu, akhirnya kesampaian juga. Ia melihat wanita bersurai merah muda sedang menenteng belanja keperluan sehari-hari.

"Nyonya, Tunggu!" teriak pria itu.

Wanita yang ternyata memang Sakura, menoleh. Ia heran, tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda tampan memanggilnya, padahal seingatnya ia tak pernah bertemu dengan pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Si.. Siapa kau" Sakura masih di liputi rasa heran.

"Begini, aku ingin bertanya tentang pria yang bersamamu…" Itachi menghentikan ucapannya.

Sakura, begitu ada yang mempertanyakan soal Sasuke, suaminya. Ia segera mengubah posisi tubuhnya, ia nampak memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung. Ia yakin pasti jika ada yang mencari suaminya hingga sedemikian, sudah pasti urusan pertarungan, tentu saja Sakura tidak rela.

Pria di depan Sakura melongo, "Kau yakin. Mau bertarung dalam keadaan hamil. Kau yakin itu tidak mengganggu janinmu?" senyum pria itu malah berkembang.

Sontak Sakura seperti memeluk perutnya sendiri begitu mendengar pertanyaan pria tadi. Di wajahnya juga tergambar adanya rasa kekhawatiran, takut jika pria itu berbuat sesuatu padanya. Dan Sakura memastikan, ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak dalam keadaan hamil. Jika mengaktifkan racunnya, ia malah khawatir, jika racunnya mengancam janinnya.

Itachi menangkap kekhawatiran Sakura, dengan senyumnya lagi, "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat sesuatu padamu, aku hanya ingin berbicara dan bertanya tentang… Oh ya, kalau boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah menatap lekat-lekat pada pria yang ada di depannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Sakura… Sakura Uchiha"

Pria di depan Sakura malah terlihat sedang berusaha menahan tawanya. Melihat itu, Sakura menjadi jengkel karenanya.

"Memangnya ada yang aneh dengan namaku?!" ujarnya ketus

"Maaf" Pria di depan Sakura masih kelihatan berusaha menahan tawanya, "Sejak kapan, ada Uchiha merah muda sepertimu".

"Sok tahu!" Sakura makin jengkel, tapi ia tak ingin bertindak gegabah, ingin rasanya ia melabrak pria di depannya kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ia tengah hamil.

Dengan tersenyum, pria itu berkata, "Baiklah, karena aku adalah Uchiha. Namaku Itachi Uchiha"

"Papanya anak ini yang Uchiha" Sakura yang masih kesal menoleh ke arah lain. Entah percaya pada pria di depannya yang mengaku bernama Itachi Uchiha.

Mendengar jawaban Sakura, raut wajah Itachi berubah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan harap-harap cemas. Ia sangat penasaran dengan pria yang di maksud Sakura.

Sakura malah menautkan alis menatap lekat-lekat pada pria yang didepannya. Bagi Sakura, ada yang mencurigakan. Dan benar saja, Sakura mengingat cerita Sasuke tentang pembantaian yang di lakukan terhadap klannya yang di lakukan oleh para Ninja Kegelapan yang di gawangi oleh Yahiko. Dan tidak ada yang tersisa.

"Kau pasti bohong, suamiku mengatakan, kalau dialah Uchiha terakhir" Sakura mengambil langkah mundur, ia nampak mencari akal untuk meloloskan diri. Sakura juga tidak mungkin untuk minta pertolongan karena di sekitar tempat itu sepi.

Raut wajah Itachi belumlah berubah.

"Boleh kutahu, siapa nama papa dari anakmu?" Sakura menatap Itachi yang terlihat harap-harap cemas itu.

"Sasuke" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Ah!?" ekspresi Itachi justeru membuat Sakura malah memasang kuda-kuda siap bertarung.

"Tunggu!" lagi-lagi Itachi mencegah Sakura agar tidak bertarung.

"Percayalah, aku bukan musuhnya…"

"Kalau kau memang Uchiha, buktikan!. Uchiha adalah klan ninja pengguna Api hitam!" Sakura malah membentak.

Itachi seperti kehilangan semangat melihat wanita yanng mengaku bernama Sakura Uchiha di depannya. ' _Keras Kepala juga'_ batin Itachi

"Baiklah"

Blash!

Tampak di bagian luar pergelangan tangan Itachi berkumpul api hitam dan membentuk cakram atau perisai.

Mata Sakura membulat.

"Masih kurang?" Itachi kembali dengan senyumannya.

"Heh?" Sakura kembali heran, memang ada lagi pertunjukan yang akan di tunjukan oleh pria yang ada di depannya.

Blash!

Sekali lagi Itachi memunculkan api hitam di tangan kanannya. Kini Itachi kelihatan menggenggam sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari Api. Dan Itachi juga menggenggam api hitam itu seperti menggenggam benda padat saja layaknya.

Sakura bungkam.

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Sakura, setelah merasa kalau ia telah meyakinkan Sakura kalau ia juga adalah seorang Uchiha.

Syuu!

Api yang membentuk perisai cakram di tangan kiri maupun yang membentuk pedang di tangan kanan Itachi, kini sudah lenyap, " Aku ingin bertanya lagi padamu. Apakah ia memiliki tanda lahir pada paha kanan bagian atas?" Sakura mengangguk dan mengembalikan posisi awalnya.

Dada Itachi seperti kembang kempis menahan luapan emosi kegembiraannya.

"Sakura" raut Itachi berubah menjadi haru, ia kelihatan sangat senang, "Percayalah dia adikku. Ternyata dia masih hidup" Itachi menggigit bibirnya tanda menahan luapan kegembiraannya.

"Boleh, aku bertemu dengannya?", seakan minta izin pada Sakura, "adikku"

…

SSS

…

Sasuke yang baru kembali dari ladang, mendapati rumahnya yang dalam keadaan kosong. Ia heran, kemana isterinya itu.

"Sakura…" berkali-kali Sasuke memanggil nama isterinya namun tidak ada jawaban.

Hampir setiap penjuru ia mencari, namun sosok isterinya tidak jua muncul. Biasanya Sakura jika hendak kemana-mana, pasti Sakura akan memberi tahu atau minta izin.

Hati Sasuke makin gelisah, keparanoidan dan sifat posesifnya, membuat Sasuke malah berfikir kalau ada yang menculik Sakura. Karena Sasuke sendiri sadar, selama dalam pengembaraannya, ia banyak menanam benih permusuhan ketika bertarung dan mengalahkan lawan-lawannya. Dan sekarang ia sudah menikah, pasti ada yang dendam dan pasti ada yang mengincarnya. Dan sudah pasti pula, keluarganya ada yang mengincar. Memikirkan hal itu Sasuke makin geram. Ia malah bersumpah akan mencabik-cabik siapa saja, jika ada yang mengganggu atau melukai isterinya yang juga kini sedang hamil.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sakura sangat antusias jika berbicara soal Sasuke, baik cerita dari Itachi maupun dari Sakura sendiri. Sepertinya, cerita tentang suaminya adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia. Karena hal itulah, tampak kalau keduanya kini sudah sangat akrab.

Itachi juga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik iparnya itu. Kadang bernada seperti gadis manja, namun kadang juga bertingkah seperti harimau lapar jika Itachi bercerita yang kurang baik tentang Sasuke. Jika sudah seperti itu, Itachi harus buru-buru memperbaiki ucapannya, karena tidak ingin di damprat oleh adik iparnya.

Langkah Sakura terhenti, ketika jaraknya ke rumah mereka semakin dekat. Sakura maupun Itachi, mendengar suara seorang pria yang sedang memanggil Sakura berkali-kali.

Kali ini barulah Sakura sadar, panggilan itu adalah panggilan kekhawatiran dari suaminya. Sakura juga baru sadari, kalau ia pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit. Apa lagi Sasuke, sejak Sakura hamil, sangat memanjakan dirinya, sudah tentu, hal kecil saja membuat Sasuke pasti menghawatirkan Sakura.

Sakura makin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan berlari kecil agar lebih cepat sampai dan berhenti membuat Sasuke khawatir.

Sakura maupun Itachi melihat Sasuke kesana kemari mencari dan memanggil-manggil nama Sakura.

"Sasuke" panggilan Sakura menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak tenang.

"Sakura" Sasuke segera berlari dan langsung memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura yang sudah mengetahui tentang semua sifat Sasuke, tentu saja membiarkan suaminya itu.

"Kemana saja kau. Aku khawatir, dasar bodoh" suaranya begitu perlahan, ia lalu mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda itu berkali-kali. Sasuke sendiri melakukan demikian agar dia sendiri merasa tenang.

Sakura malah tersenyum mendapati nada kekhawatiran dari suaminya yang kadang ia anggap terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itulah Sasuke. Dan malahan Sakura sangat menyukai sifat Sasuke. Lagi pula wanita mana yang tidak senang jika di manjakan sang suami. Maka di biarkanlah Sasuke melakukan apa saja, bahkan Sakura juga membiarkan Sasuke menciuminya, Sakura juga tidak tinggal diam, ia membalas lumatan dari Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasu. Tadi aku ingin masak, tapi bahan makanan habis, jadi aku keluar belanja" ujar Sakura lembut dan menenangkan Sasuke. Sementara itu Sakura masih dalam pelukan Sasuke dengan bibir masih saling menempel.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhku" Sasuke menjauhkan bibirnya, lalu menarik Sakura dari dalam pelukan eratnya.

Sakura menatap mata suaminya sambil tersenyum, "Maaf!" hanya itulah yang bisa di ucapkan Sakura.

"Hn, jangan lakukan lagi. Mintalah padaku jika kau memiliki keperluan" lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Hn" Sakura mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Perbuatan suami isteri itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Itachi dari tadi. Ia begitu bahagia melihat adiknya sangat bahagia dengan keluarga yang di bangunnya.

Itachi bahkan turut bahagia melihat bagaimana pelakuan Sasuke pada Sakura. Pertunjukan rasa sayang yang bisa dikatakan jarang di saksikan dalam klan Uchiha.

"Belanjaanmu mana?" Sasuke menarik Sakura dari pelukannya.

"Eh! Itu…" Sakura menundukan kepala, sekarang ia baru ingat kalau bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di tempat itu. Ada rasa malu mengingat dia dan Sasuke berciuman berkali-kali dan di saksikan oleh pria yang mengaku bernama Itachi.

"Sakura…"

"Kau keterlaluan sekali, Sasuke. Kau membiarkan adik iparku berjalan sendirian dalam keadaan hamil" suara yang begitu di kenal Sasuke melintasi pendengarannya. Mata Sasuke membulat seketika. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran ia menoleh perlahan, karena takut jika suara itu bukanlah pemilik orang yang ia kenal.

"Hay, Sasuke" senyum lebar Itachi menyapa Sasuke.

Sasuke menjadi terpana, setelah melihat siapa pria yang bersuara barusan. Itachi, kakaknya. Perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Perlahan pula ia melangkah pada Itachi.

"Itachi" Sasuke segera memeluk kakaknya. Ternyata masih ada anggota Uchiha yang tersisa. Terlebih lagi dia adalah kakaknya, orang paling dekat dengannya selain almarhum ibunya.

Itachi bisa merasakan eratnya pelukan Sasuke padanya. Itachi juga merasakan getaran tubuh Sasuke, Itachi tahu kalau adiknya sekarang di liputi rasa haru. Dan bukan hanya saja Sasuke, Itachi juga tidak menampik kalau ia juga begitu terharu dan bahagia karena masih ada keluarganya yang tersisa. Satu-satunya adik yang begitu ia sayangi.

Itachi memejamkan matanya memeluk adik tersayangnya itu. Ia benar-benar terharu ternyata adiknya masih hidup, bahkan kini sudah memulai hidup baru.

Sakura yang menyaksikan adegan itu, serta merta meneteskan air mata harunya. Ia kini melihat suaminya semakin bahagia dengan keberadaan kakaknya.

Terkadang kehadiran Itachi sekarang ini, membuat Sasuke kesal. Bagaimana tidak, Itachi juga kadang-kadang memanjakan Sakura. Alasannya karena ia akan memiliki keponakan. Dan Itachi merasa berkewajiban untuk menjaga keponakannya itu. Sehingga sasuke merasa seakan-akan kalau yang memiliki Sakura bukan hanya dirinya. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat kalau Itachi adalah kakaknya, mungkin Sasuke tidak segan melukai Itachi.

Itachi bukannya tidak tahu hal itu, malahan ia makin bertambah senang, mengetahui Sasuke sangat kesal atau lebih tepatnya, mungkin cemburu, jika Itachi memanjakan Sakura. Malahan Itachi makin memanjakan Sakura, dengan tujuan untuk menggoda adiknya.

Sasuke bukannya tidak mengerti, kalau Itachi hanya memperlakukan Sakura layaknya seperti seorang adik kandung, karena Sasuke waktu kecil juga sering mendapat perlakuan yang sama dari Itachi, seperti yang di dapat Sakura seperti sekarang ini.

Sama halnya dengan Sakura, sebenarnya ia sedikit kurang nyaman dengan perlakuan Itachi padanya. Bahkan Sakura sangat menginginkan kalau hanyalah Sasuke satu-satunya orang yang memanjakan dirinya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura juga mengerti, perlakuan dan perasaan itachi pada Sakura, hanyalah sebatas seorang kakak. Dan bukan berarti Sakura tidak senang, bahkan ia merasa senang karena memiliki seorang kakak yang memanjakannya.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendesah ketika Itachi merayunya habis-habisan agar mengizinkan Sakura ikut bersamanya untuk berbelanja memenuhi kebutuhan.

"Oh ya Kak… apa Kak Itachi sudah punya pacar?" Sakura kembali mengawali percakapan, sikap manjanya lagi-lagi muncul.

Itachi tersenyum simpul. "Sekarang aku mengajakmu untuk menemuinya".

"Jadi punya?" wajah Sakura malah kelihatan berbinar, "Kenapa Kak Itachi tidak membawanya"

"Itachi!" belum selesai Itachi menjawab. Suara seorang wanita memanggil, bahkan terasa seperti membentak.

"Izumi?" Itachi malah menyebutkan nama gadis yang memanggil barusan.

Sakura menatap tenang pada gadis yang di panggil Izumi oleh Itachi. Bahkan Sakura masih sempat melempar senyum. Gadis yang cantik, kulit putih mulus, rambut menghitam memanjang senada dengan rambut Itachi. Tai lalat di bawah mata kanannya, justeru menambah kecantikan gadis tersebut.

Gadis Izumi malah menatap penuh amarah pada Sakura yang berdiri di samping Itachi. Sedetik kemudian, pandangan Izumi beralih ke perut Sakura yang membuncit.

Plakk!

Mata Itachi membulat, sebelum ia membuka suara dan memperkenalkan Sakura. Sebuah tamparan malah melayang ke pipi Sakura.

"Dasar pelacur!" bahkan Izumi melakukan dorongan pada Sakura hingga Sakura terjatuh.

Di tempat ramai seperti ini, tentu saja makian Izumi menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Sakura begitu sakit hati karena tiba-tiba saja datang dengan perlakuan kasar, bahkan sampai menghinanya. Sakura segera bangkit berdiri sambil membalas tatapan tajam penuh rasa cemburu dari Izumi.

Kalau saja dalam keadaan biasa, mungkin hinaan yang di lontarkan padanya bisa saja di balas, bahkan bertarung jika perlu. Namun insting perasaan sensitifnya sebagai wanita, malah bangkit. Cara tatapnya pada Izumi pun berbeda dengan tatapan Izumi padanya. Kalau Izumi menatapnya tajam seperti hendak menghabisi Sakura. Sakura justeru menatap Izumi dengan tatapan terluka

"Sakura!"

Sakura berdiri dan langsung memutar tubuh meninggalkan Itachi. Ia berlari sambil menerobos orang-orang yang mulai mengamati dan mungkin hendak mengerumuni mereka. Termasuk mengabaikan panggilan Itachi.

Itachi menatap Izumi yang menunjukan kalau ia ingin menangis.

Melihat Izumi, barulah ia teringat tentang kekasihnya yang satu ini. Karena sebelumnya ia berpokus pada pencarian pria yakni Sasuke yang sempat ia lihat berjalan bersama Sakura. Karena alasan itulah Itachi, memilih untuk menetap sementara di daerah pinggiran kota Konoha.

Saat bertemu Sasuke, ia begitu bahagia, ia juga menjadi larut dalam kebahagiaan karena melihat kebahagiaan adiknya. Hal inilah yang membuat Itachi lupa pada sang kekasih.

Itachi segera menarik Izumi menjauh dari keramaian.

"Izumi… dia itu…" Itachi malah menjadi kelihatan frustasi. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti akan sangat marah. Dan sekarang ia bingung bagaimana memberi pengertian pada adiknya.

"Itu..! dia siapa! Jadi itu alasanmu, kenapa kau memintaku untuk tidak langsung melanjutkan perjalanan. Karena wanita itu…" jelas di wajah cantik Izumi tampak menahan tangisannya.

"Izumi, tenang…" Itachi memegang kedua bahu Izumi dengan lembut.

"Kau marah karena menganggap Sakura adalah selingkuhanku?" ujar Itachi lagi, sambil menatap mata Izumi dalam-dalam. "Apa kau lupa, sejak kehilangan seluruh anggota klan kita. Kita mengembara dan selalu bersama. Tuduhanmu sama sekali tidak beralasan"

Ucapan Itachi baru membuat Izumi tersadar. Rasa cemburunya yang tiba-tiba muncul karena melihat Itachi bersama seorang wanita yang tengah hamil. Selain itu yang membuat Izumi cemburu, adalah karena hampir satu minggu ini, ia tidak bersama Itachi.

Dan satu yang Itachi anggap sebuah kesalahan. Karena Itachi tidak langsung mempertemukan antara Izumi dan kedua adiknya. Ketika bertemu dengan Sasuke, Itachi memang berencana langsung membawa Izumi. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, selalunya Itachi menunda-nunda. Inilah yang dianggap menjadi kesalahan Itachi

"Dia adikku, dia isteri Sasuke, adikku" jelas Itachi tetap memperlihatkan rasa bersalah, bukan pada Izumi, tapi rasa bersalah pada adiknya.

"Heh! i.. maaf!" jelas sekali kekagetan di wajah Izumi. Ternyata ia salah paham, awalnya ia mengira kalau wanita hamil itu adalah selingkuhan Itachi. Mendadak wajah Izumi berubah menjadi suram, ia merasa begitu menyesal, telah salah menjatuhkan tangan. Bahkan pada wanita yang mungkin akan menjadi bagian keluarganya.

"Maaf, ternyata masih ada yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. Dia adalah adikku. Tapi aku tak pernah bertanya bagaimana ia selamat. Khawatir jika mambuka luka lamanya" jelas Itachi sekali lagi. "Hari ini aku berencana mempertemukan kalian" imbuh Itachi dengan nada tenang.

Itachi memang tidak khawatir tentang Izumi, Itachi sudah cukup lama mengenal Izumi. Tentu saja Itachi tahu kalau Izumi begitu mudah di kasih pengertian. Tapi Sasuke, ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan mengamuk jika nantinya melihat Sakura menangis.

"Hhh… Bagaimana menjelaskan pada Sasuke" raut suram juga melingkupi wajah Itachi.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya" suara Izumi lirih. Ia tidak peduli apa yang di lakukan Sasuke padanya, ia hanya berpikir, untuk mendapat maaf dari Sakura. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan sangat menyesal telah menghina Sakura. Apalagi itu ia lakukan di depan umum.

"Jangan Izumi, biar aku yang menjelaskan pada Sasuke" bahkan Itachi sendiri tidak yakin untuk menenangkan Sasuke, ia hanya bisa mencoba.

"Tapi ini salahku, dan aku benar-benar menyesal" Izumi makin menundukan kepala dalam-dalam.

Itachi menarik nafas panjang, "Baiklah, kita akan menemui mereka"

Itachi segera merangkul bahu Izumi.

…

SSS

…

Sasuke malah duduk bertopang dagu. Ia malah menjadi tidak melakukan apa-apa, karena Sakura keluar bersama Itachi. Bukannya ia cemburu, namun ia merasa kalau telah terjadi sesuatu pada isterinya. Perasaannya makin tidak tenang.

"Sasuke.."

Sasuke menoleh pada sumber panggilan. Sasuke makin tercekat melihat Sakura muncul dengan bersimbah air mata.

"Sakura… apa yang…"

"Sasuke.. hiks..hwaaa… hu..hu.." Sakura langsung berlari kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

Melihat Sakura yang menagis sendu dalam pelukannya, membuat Sasuke malah menggeram, ia yakin ada yang telah menyakitinya.

"Sakura, mana Itachi"sekarang yang tahu permasalahannya adalah Itachi. Kemanakah dia? Ataukah penyebab semua ini adalah Itachi.

Sakura menggeleng dalam pelukan Sasuke. Makin geramlah Sasuke. Pasti ini ulah kakaknya. Sasuke makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Apa yang membuat Itachi begitu tega menyakiti Sakura. Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke. Bahkan hati Sasuke serasa teriris, membayangkan, ternyata ada ketidakcocokan antara Sakura dan Itachi. Dua orang yang ia sayangi.

"Sasuke" suara lembut Itachi, malah mengeratkan pelukan Sasuke pada Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam pada Itachi, "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" bentak Sasuke.

"Itu…"

"Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, tinggalkan kami" lagi-lagi Sasuke membentak sambil memeluk Sakura.

Itachi bisa melihat raut kesedihan dari Sasuke karena Sakura yang terus menerus menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Sasuke…" Itachi masih bersuara perlahan, dan berusaha memberitahukan sekaligus meminta maaf…

"Pergi…!" Sasuke malah membentak. Wajahnya kelihatan mengeras.

Itachi berubah sendu menatap adiknya yang masih memeluk erat Sakura, dengan perasaan luka.

"Maaf! Itu salahku, aku lah yang menyakitinya" suara dengan nada penyesalan muncul dari arah belakang Itachi.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke beralih pada gadis cantik yang kini berdiri di samping Itachi.

Perlahan Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Perlahan pula ia menggenggam erat gagang pedanganya.

Di awali dengan suara menggeram, Itachi melihat adanya amarah dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tahan! Dengarkan dulu.."

"Kagutsuchi"

Blarr!

Itachi menciptakan perisai api hitam untuk melindungi Izumi dari serangan jarak jauh Sasuke. Benturan kedua energi api hitam itu menghasilkan ledakan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sasuke…" panggilan Itachi berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

Wuuss…!

Sasuke menggunakan Gerak Kilatnya dan melesat cepat sambil menyabetkan pedangnya ke arah Izumi. Tentu saja, Itachi tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya celaka. Dengan gerakan yang tak kalah cepat, Itachi melindungi Izumi dengan perisai api.

Darrr!

Lagi-lagi ledakan terjadi.

Sasuke tidak mengendurkan serangannya pada Izumi. Dalam mode Jutsu Gerak kilatnya ia terus mengarahkan serangan pada Izumi.

Sementara Sakura, begitu mendengar ledakan akibat benturan dua energi dari Itachi dan Sasuke, ia menoleh. Ia menatap pertarungan dengan tatapan kosong. Sedih hatinya lah yang membuat Sakura demikian.

Sementara di arena, kini yang tampak adalah sebuah bayangan putih seperti selalu menyambar ke arah Izumi, namun tampak pula bayangan lain seolah-olah melindungi Izumi, itulah Itachi yang mengimbangi Gerak Kilat Sasuke untuk melindungi Izumi.

Blaarr!

Bayangan putih Sasuke bergerak menjauh. Ia berhenti sesaat.

"Sasuke, dia juga adalah Uchiha" teriak Itachi. Ia berharap dengan menggunakan nama Uchiha, Sasuke bisa tenang, dan mau mendengarkan penjelasan darinya maupun Izumi.

"Persetan" geram Sasuke. Mata Itachi membulat, aura membunuh dari Sasuke malah terasa makin bertambah. Apa yang di harapnya, yaitu menghabisi gadis cantik yang di sebut Itachi juga Uchiha, tidak terwujud. "Aku sudah memiliki Uchihaku sendiri"

Wuush!

Serangkum api hitam membentuk mata pedang mengarah pada Itachi ataupun Izumi.

Itachi kembali memasang perisai api hitam di depan. Sayangnya gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat lagi. Sebelum serangkum api hitam itu sampai pada sasaran. Sasuke, seakan berlomba dengan energi jutsunya sendiri, ia bergerak lebih cepat lagi.

Setsh!

Sasuke muncul di belakang di dekat Izumi, bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya. Itachi kecolongan, ia merasa tidak sempat lagi menyelamatkan Izumi.

"Sasuke" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya ketika suara Sakura terdengar. Pedang Sasuke tampak tertahan di udara. "Hentikan… hiks…hiks…" Sakura menatap Sasuke, dan kelihatan memohon agar Sasuke tidak melanjutkan aksinya. Sakura melarang karena ia tak ingin Sasuke menjatuhkan tangan terlengas pada Izumi.

Izumi melangkah perlahan menuju Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke maupun Itachi.

"Sakura, maaf…" jelas Izumi juga sudah mulai meneteskan air mata penyesalannya. Izumi mulai membungkukkan badan, "Maaf karena…"

Sasuke masih menatap Izumi dengan tajam, entah apa yang di pikirkan. Tangan Sasuke makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pedang, ia masih menatap tajam pada Izumi. Yang pasti, menurut Sasuke, gadis itu harus mendapat balasan karena telah berani menyakiti Sakura.

' _Ku mohon Sakura, maafkan dia'_ batin Itachi.

Jika andai Sakura tidak memaafkan Izumi, maka itachi akan merasa dilema besar. Ia harus berdiri di tengah-tengah adik dan kekasihnya.

Tapi setidaknya Itachi masih bisa tenang, karena ia tahu perangai Sakura yang begitu lembut. Ia yakin Sakura pasti akan memaafkan Izumi.

Sakura yang masih sesenggukan, berdiri dan menatap Izumi. Sakura pun tahu kalau tindakan Izumi padanya, hanyalah kecemburuan semata karena salah paham. Sakura sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Izumi. Sakura juga mengerti, karena Sakura juga pernah mengalami kejadian yang sama. Yakni cemburu karena kesalahpahaman. Sakura bukanlah gadis pendendam, maka dari itu ia mengangguk perlahan sebagai bentuk kalau ia memang memaafkan Izumi.

Begitu merasa kalau telah mendapat maaf, Izumi segera berlari menuju Sakura dan langsung memeluknya. Dalam keadaan berpelukan, Izumi masih tetap saja meminta maaf sambil menangis.

Izumi begitu terharu, ia yang menghina bahkan sudah mempermalukan Sakura. Namun begitu mudahnya wanita hamil itu memaafkan dirinya.

Melihat Sakura mengangguk memaafkan Izumi, bahkan sambil menangis berpelukan, membuat Sasuke melepaskan pegangan pedangnya. Di wajahnya terpampang raut lega, bahkan selarik senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

Itachi menarik nafas lega, keselamatan kekasihnya ternyata memang berada pada maafnya Sakura.

SSS

Kehadiran Izumi seperti makin menambah kebahagiaan ke empat orang Uchiha itu.

Sama seperti Sakura, Sasuke juga bukanlah pendendam. Meski sangat pemarah jika menyangkut ketersinggungan Sakura, namun ia dengan mudah memaafkan dan menerima kehadiran Izumi berkumpul dengan mereka. Ia juga senang karena Izumi adalah kekasih kakaknya, yang itu artinya Izumi adalah calon kakak iparnya. Tidak lupa pula, Sasuke meminta maaf pada Izumi karena meluapkan kemarahan tiba-tiba pada Izumi.

Sama halnya seperti Itachi yang senang karena memiliki adik seperti Sakura. Izumi malah sebaliknya, Izumi yang sedari kecil mendambakan seorang adik laki-laki kini terwujud. Ia senang karena kekasihnya memiliki adik laki-laki yang bisa ia anggap sebagai adik pula.

Dan pada akhirnya, pasangan SasuSaku menjadi bulan-bulanan karena di manja oleh kakak-kakak mereka. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura seperti berkurang kebersamaannya karena ulah Itachi dan Izumi. Akan tetapi, justeru hal inilah yang selalu menghadirkan kehangatan di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mungkin Uchiha-uchiha yang baru akan bermunculan di sini, di pinggiran ibukota Konoha. Dan mereka berjanji kalau itu akan terwujud.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu, disebuah di pinggiran desa yang mulai padat penduduk, justeru terdapat dua buah rumah yang nampaknya menjauh dari keramaian. Lebih meminggir malahan semakin mendekati pinggiran hutan ketimbang pinggiran desa yang berbatasan dengan rimba itu. Kadang kala ada pemburu atau pencari kayu yang melihat sekeluarga kecil manusia bermunculan disekitar yang terpencil itu dan jauh dari keramaian manusia, bahkan mereka sering sekali membantu mereka, namun siapapun takkan menyangka bahwa mereka adalah Keluarga para ninja yang pernah mengembara karena tragedi yang melanda klan mereka. Setahu mereka, mereka adalah para penduduk biasa dan merupakan orang awam, sebab keluarga itu memiliki ladang dan berbagai macam alat pertanian dan pemburuan.

"Sarada…" panggil seorang yang memiliki helaian merah muda, kepada seorang gadis kecil berusia sekitar sepuluh tahunan itu.

"Ya mama" sahut gadis kecil yang di panggil Sarada. Ternyata mereka berdua adalah ibu dan anak. Mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura dan anak keduanya yang bernama Sarada.

"Kau lihat kakak dan papa mu?" tanya Sakura.

"Papa masih di ladang, sementara Kak Hikari pergi bersama paman Itachi" jawab Sarada tampak menghiraukan ucapan mamanya. Ia masih terus berlatih.

"Oooh…" jawab singkat Sakura, mengerti.

"Oh ya… sekalian mama minta tolong. Tolong antarkan bekal papa. Mama masih sibuk" ujarnya lembut. Berikut ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Tidak menungu lama, Sakura kembali muncul sambil menenteng bungkusan yang berisi bekal untuk suaminya.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura"

Sakura menoleh. Ia melihat Sasuke, suaminya malah muncul dengan seorang anak lelaki lainnya, sekilas ia mirip Sasuke.

Anak lelaki yang berusia sekitar dua belas tahun itu, dialah kakak Sarada yang bernama Hikari. Oh ya, sesuai nazar Sakura. Siapapun yang lahir sebagai anak pertamanya, jika ia laki-laki, maka ia akan memberi nama Hikari. Dan jika ia terlahir perempuan, maka ia akan memberi nama Tsunade. Sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada kedua orang tersebut. Bukankah, Sakura pernah di selamatkan oleh Hikari yang mengorbankan dirinya, berterimakasih pada Hikari yang telah menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng dari serangan Nagato, agar Sakura selamat. Kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah tiada.

Dan anak pertama yang lahir adalah laki-laki.

Pandangan Sakura bergulir pada bocah tampan berusia sekitar duabelas tahun tadi, "Hikari. Bukannya kamu bersama dengan paman Itachi?"

Hikari tidak menjawab dengan kata, melainkan menoleh ke samping, tepatnya kesebelah rumah mereka.

Sakura menoleh, dan memang benar, ia melihat kakak iparnya datang bersama ketiga putera-puteri mereka.

"Yo! Malam ini malam pergantian musim. Jadi kami berencana membuat pesta malam"

"Bahannya semua ada di rumah. Kau mau membantuku Sakura?" sambung Izumi.

"Yeah! Sepertinya malam ini para wanita akan sibuk" sergah Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kurasa demikian. Ayo! Sarada. Naori." Ajaknya pada Sarada termasuk puteri pertamanya dengan Itachi yang bernama Naori.

Itachi dan Sasuke hanya menatap pasangan masing-masing. Di iringi senyuman di bibir.

Siapakah mereka?

Yap! Keluarga yang sering munculkan diri itu bukan lain keluarga Uchiha yang baru. Mereka adalah kakak beradik, Itachi dan Sasuke dengan pasangan dan keluarga masing-masing. Entah apa yang membuat mereka memilih mengasingkan diri ditempat tersebut, mungkinkah ingin kembali mendirikan Uchiha? Dan yang pasti mereka akan melewatkan sisa hidupnya dengan gembira dan penuh kedamian

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

Ending-nya maksa ya… benar-benar ending maksa, kehabisan ide soalnya hahaha…

gomen ne D-Cherry chan, mungkin nggak memenuhi expektasi mu.

Enggak ngomong banyak *malu sih*

Thx yang udah baca… terima kasih banyak ya, minna.

See ya

PS:

Maaf ya, guys. Mungkin akan hiatus. Ini baru mungkin lho, belum pasti :V

Saya memiliki project lain. Saya dan beberapa teman dari komunitas pecinta novel silat, pengen membuat cerita silat. Yah saya cuma di bagian eeummm… andai film laga, saya di bagian Action Choreography :D. kalau konsep dan ide kita pikiran sama-sama kok. Nah inilah yang membuat fict ini sedikit terhambat.

Entahlah, tapi mudah2an aja, bisa membuat fict bersamaan dengan proyek cerita silat.


End file.
